Senior I LOVE U
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Sakura masuk ke Konoha Academy dengan tujuan untuk mengejar cinta Gaara, senior yang sudah lama dikecengnya. Tapi di sana dia malah harus selalu berurusan dengan Sasuke si senior ngeselin yang hobi mempermainkannya. Apakah cintanya terhadap Gaara terbalas atau justru malah menjalin takdir lain dengan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Musim semi, suatu hari senja…

Di salah satu sudut taman itu, tampak dua orang tengah asyik bermain ayunan. Yang satu adalah gadis berambut _soft-pink_ sepunggung, yang memakai pakaian sailor seragam SMP. Sedangkan satu lagi, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan blezer hijau lumut yang tampak cocok untuknya.

"Konoha Academy."

Si gadis menatap badge yang tertera di saku blazer si pemuda itu dengan seksama. Bentuknya kumparan, dengan ujung lancip di salah satu bagiannya.

"Aku juga ingin sekolah disana."

"Wah, kalau kau jadi adik kelasku lagi, aku akan sangat senang."

"Benarkah?"

Si pemuda tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Krit..krit..krit… derit gesekan besi diatas tiang ayunan sesaat mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ano~… Senpai, kalau seandainya aku nanti berhasil sekolah disana, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya si gadis dengan malu-malu. Terlihat semburat garis-garis kemerahan diatas pipinya yang ranum.

Sesaat si pemuda itu terkekeh mendengar penyataan si gadis. Perlahan dia letakkan sebelah tangannya diatas rambut soft-pink itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah!" lanjutnya.

Si gadis mengangguk mantap. Tampak bahagia mendengarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **1/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Saat aku menengadahkan kepala menantang langit, cahaya terang langsung menyilaukan mataku. Pantas saja keringat kian membasahi pelipis, matahari tepat berada diatas kepala. Angin sepoi bulan ini tak terlalu menyejukkan. Sungguh hari panas yang cerah, dengan semburat awan tipis seperti kapas diatas langit berlatar biru muda.

Kehidupanku sebagai siswa Konoha Academy sudah dimulai. Bagian dalam perjalanan menuju cita-cita yang kuinginkan. Hal-hal asing dan sesuatu yang kudambakan. Serta sedikit berharap dapat secepatnya merajut kisah percintaan yang manis disini. Bersama dengan orang itu…

Dari sisi lapangan tampak seseorang tengah berdiri memperhatikan. Rambut merah dengan poni acaknya terlihat berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari. Satu senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah manis pemuda dengan tatto 'Ai' dikeningnya itu, seraya melambaikan sebelah tangan putihnya ke arahku.

Aah, Gaara-senpai… Aku benar-benar berharap…

"Heh, Jidat! Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum segala?"

Deg!...

Kaget juga aku, disentak Uchiha-senpai tepat di depan wajah. Refleks aku lekas menunduk. Sorot matanya yang liar membuatku ciut.

'Sakura Haruno…Fokus dong! Saat ini kamu tengah mengikuti acara Orientasi sebagai siswa baru Konoha Academy.' Kuyakinkan kembali hal itu dalam diriku.

Selama seminggu ini kami digembleng dalam berbagai kegiatan. Meski dibilang Orientasi pun tak sepenuhnya Orientasi. Atau selama ini aku salah mengerti maksud dari kata 'Orientasi' itu sendiri?

Kami diharuskan mengikuti serentetan acara pengenalan sekolah. Seputar materi pembentukan diri, _leadership_, kreativitas, teori organisasi, komunikasi, motivasi dan ESQ. Tiap hari wajib berkumpul jam lima pagi dengan jarak radius 100 meter dari gerbang komplek Academy dan dilarang diantar kendaraan bermotor.

Di pos awal, senior bersiap memeriksa perlengkapan dan atribut peserta. Pakaian hitam putih, dasi berwarna merah, tali sepatu berlainan warna, topi setengah bola untuk anak lelaki dan rambut cewek harus dikuncir sejumlah tanggal lahir dan diberi pita warna-warni. Lalu, karena aku lahir tanggal 28 Maret, kebayang gimana noraknya penampilanku dengan rambut soft-pink yang dikuncir 28 buah.

Masih ada lagi hal yang lebih gila. Kami juga disuruh memakai kacamata hitam. Berlagak kita ini agen FBI? Yang ada malah dikira orang sinting. Wajib dipakai dari pagi buta. Ribet banget jalan subuh-subuh pakai kacamata hitam. Dan baru boleh dibuka bila sedang berada di dalam ruangan atau saat bertegur sapa dengan para senior. Yang menyalahi atau tak sesuai aturan tentu akan dikenakan sanksi.

Tak hanya itu, hal lain yang tak kalah merepotkan adalah perintah para senior yang menyuruh kami membawa barang dengan istilah yang aneh-aneh.

Piramida empat, mata air bumi cap jurusan, coklat aerosol padat, berlian manis, hexagonal berlubang, kendaraan tahan banting, bola kuning dengan jari-jari 35 mm, keju lompat-lompat, permen hipnotis, minuman basi dalam kotak, sapi dalam bantal, snack orang kaya, minuman banteng kembar, ikan dalam karung, kue belanda,... _*ini bawaan Author pas jaman ospek dulu*_

Ckckck~ bikin repot. Mana barangnya pada susah didapat lagi. Senior itu memang sungguh menyiksa.

Gara-gara itu aku juga pernah kena hukum karena kurang 3 butir kacang kedelai dari 999 ½ butir yang diperintahkan.

Hanya 3 butir dan aku dihukum? Memangnya para senior itu benar-benar menghitungnya? Bila benar, pasti mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang stress yang tak punya kerjaan.

Lalu disela-sela acara, setelah cukup bersenang-senang mengikuti materi atau permainan...

Jreng... jreng... jreng... jreng...

TATIB pun muncul. Datang untuk membentak dan marah-marah. Mereka berteriak, berkeliling, mencari-cari kesalahan dan mengadili. Seperti siang ini, hampir satu jam kami berdiri di tengah lapangan di bawah terik matahari.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu heuh? Orang lagi dihukum tapi kau malah ketawa-ketiwi. Kau pasti diam-diam meledek di belakangku." tuduhnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

Si Uchiha itu lantas mengangkat sedikit daguku, "Dari kemarin kamu bikin salah terus. Atribut gak lengkap, perlengkapan kurang, datang telat, gak disiplin... Apa lagi tatapanmu itu bikin aku muak, mau menantangku ya?"

"Apa? Tatapanku bikin muak? Kata-kata itu harusnya aku yang bilang. Dasar senior blagu... bisanya cuma marah-marah, main bentak dan main perintah. Brengsek! Ayo kita bertarung!" Dalam hati aku ingin berkata begitu. Tapi kenyataannya aku tetap diam dan kembali menggeleng pelan. Bersabar dengan menerima apapun perlakuan dan perkataannya yang menyebalkan.

"Sana... ambil posisi push-up. Satu seri!" lanjut cowok berambut raven dengan model potongan unik itu sambil lalu.

"Hah? Cewek push-up?" cengangku, "Salah saya apa, Kak?"

Cowok yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh. Mata onyx hitamnya berkilat, memandangku sinis. Aku sedikit menundukkan pandangan. Takut. Lalu kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Kemudian sebuah amplop berwarna merah dia keluarkan dari dalam saku jas almamaternya padaku.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Amplop merah itu..." Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku mengerti dan tahu apa masalahnya.

"Push-up atau kau lebih suka kuseret ke depan lapangan biar senior lain ikut campur?" lanjut Sasuke.

Aku merengut. Tak lagi melawan, langsung saja kuturuti perintahnya. Mengambil posisi push-up.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..." aku mulai berhitung. Sasuke tetap berdiri didekatku sambil berpangku tangan. Menunggu hingga aku menyelesaikan hukuman.

"Apa dia pikir aku bakalan curang? Uuh, dasar senior blagu! Sama sekali gak bisa diajak bercanda." dengusku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aaah, rasanya seluruh badanku remuk. Tak kukira Masa Orientasi di Konoha akan sesadis ini. Untung saja sekarang hari terakhir." kata Ino sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

Sama lelahnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Setuju akan hal itu.

"Tega, masa kita dijemur sampai ada yang mengaku siapa yang berani merokok di toilet. Pelakunya kan pasti anak cowok. Kenapa cewek juga kena?" Ino terus saja menggerutu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Cewek berambut pirang itu tampak lelah.

"Lagian belum tentu itu ulah anak baru. Bisa aja senior yang mengada-ada. Tahu gini, tadi aku pakai _sunblock_. Uuh, belang nih kulit putihku." lanjutnya.

"Heh, kita kan dilarang bawa kosmetik. Mau dihukum ya, bawa _sunblock_ segala?" kataku sambil mendorong pelan kepala Ino menjauh. Aku sendiri lelah, mana ada tenaga untuk menanggung lelah orang lain.

Kami berdua jadinya sama-sama bersender di tembok. Duduk selonjoran di lantai dan meluruskan punggung. Rileks sejenak saat jam istirahat.

"Tadi juga pas makan siang aku muntah loh, untung gak ketahuan sama senior. Yang benar aja, mana bisa kita disuruh makan pisang pakai saus cabe?"

"Bisa dong." jawabku mantap.

Ino mendelik tak percaya, "Sakura, pasti selera makanmu gak bagus. Kau punya kelainan lidah?"

Aku hanya terkekeh. Terus terang aku tak mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang membuatku stress dalam Orientasi ini adalah Uchiha-senpai.

"Tapi, Sak... tadi kamu beruntung banget diajak ngobrol sama Kak Sasuke. Dicolek lagi dagunya." goda Ino sedikit ganjen.

"Hah, apanya yang diajak ngobrol? Aku kena marah tau. Lagian siapa yang dicolek? Aku malah disuruh push-up. Apanya yang beruntung?" Membicarakan Sasuke si blagu itu membuat emosi.

"Saling bertatap muka dalam jarak 30 senti dengan senior ganteng itu sih, biar dimarahi juga gak masalah. Bikin iri."

"Huuh, aku sih ogah."

"Akhir-akhir ini Kak Sasuke kelihatan perhatian banget yah? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi diincar. Pura-pura sok galak padahal dia naksir tuh."

Aku menggeleng, tak setuju dengan pemikiran Ino. "Mungkin orang itu cuma sentimen saja padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ng, itu sih..." aku menggaruk-garuk kepala tak gatal.

Darimana aku harus mengingatnya? Lagipula tak ada alasan pasti. Tapi tadi Sasuke sengaja memperlihatkan amplop merah padaku. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan surat cinta yang kukirim kemarin.

Ceritanya, dua hari lalu kami disuruh membuat surat cinta dan surat benci berwarna merah ditempeli perangko foto sendiri untuk para senior. Berdasarkan pengalaman sih, hal seperti itu paling hanya sebatas keisengan senior saja. Maka dengan sengaja aku menukarnya. Surat benci kukirim pada Kak Sai, senior yang jadi seksi dokumentasi. Kukatakan padanya betapa aku membenci dia yang selalu tersenyum, bersikap terlalu ramah pada orang lain, hanya memotret cewek-cewek cantik dan lain sebagainya yang justru lebih berisi ungkapan cinta dan kecemburuan.

Lalu surat cinta sendiri, kubuat spesial untuk senior yang paling kubenci. Si Uchiha itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dengan sengaja melempar kacang kedelai ke mukaku.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tersinggung. Dia mungkin boleh marah atau menghukumku gara-gara 999 ½ butir kacang kedelai yang tak sanggup kupenuhi. Tapi aku tak suka pada sikapnya yang seenaknya membuang-buang makanan. Menyia-nyiakan usahaku. Padahal betapa aku telah bersusah payah hingga tengah malam menghitung jumlah kacang kedelai itu dengan teliti, tapi dia bilang masih kurang 3 butir.

Apa? hanya 3 butir. Dan bahkan aku tak yakin cowok itu benar-benar menghitungnya. Hasil usahaku yang begadang menghitung kacang. Semua yang kulakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan gila para senior, berakhir seperti setan dalam tradisi Setsubun*. Aku dilempari kacang kedelai.

Maka di malam aku harus menulis surat cinta pun, tanpa sadar aku jadi bersemangat karena dendam.

_Kepada__Uchiha-ku sayang__,_

_ Pertama kali aku melihatmu, hatiku langsung terpikat. Bukan karena wajahmu yang tampan ataupun gayamu yang keren. Tapi karena sikap dan bentakan kasarmu yang menusuk hati._

_ Sebelum ini mungkin telah ada salah pengertian diantara kita. Murkanya dirimu karena 999 ½ butir kacang kedelai yang tak sanggup kupenuhi menunjukkan betapa kerasnya hatimu, sekeras kepalamu. Apa lagi bila kau minta dibuatkan 1000 candi? Unbelievable. Aku tak sanggup. Aku tak punya anak buah jin dan siluman yang bisa kupekerjakan (mungkin kau sebagai bos setan bersedia meminjamkannya?) tapi bila kau minta 1000 candil, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan dan kuberi bonus dengan kolak pisang sekalian._

_ Ini ungkapan cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Kutitipkan perasaanku pada semilir angin kentut yang berhembus disekitarmu. Betapa aku mencintaimu sebesar aku membencimu. Terimalah aku atau pergilah ke neraka bila kau menolakku._

…

Shappire biru Ino membulat. Mulut gadis yang biasanya bawel itu hanya menganga. _No comment_ atas ceritaku yang barusan.

"Ya, siapapun pasti shock dapat surat cinta seperti itu. Apalagi katanya dia sampai ditertawakan senior lain. Wajar bila kak Sasuke marah. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aku tak beri surat itu perangko atau inisial nama. Bahkan biar tulisan tangan tak terlacak, aku ketik dan print surat itu, harusnya mustahil dia tahu, kan?"

"Bo, bodoh... ih, Sakura... kalau ditelusuri pasti ketahuan siapa yang sama sekali gak kirim surat cinta. Lagian kau pikir berapa orang yang waktu itu kena marah kak Sasuke gara-gara kacang kedelai?"

"Hah? Iya juga ya, aku tak berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi diluar dugaan kau cukup cerdas juga, Sakura. Cara menarik perhatian orang seperti kak Sasuke itu adalah dengan membuatnya benci. Dia pasti balik mengejarmu."

Pletak... Kujitak kepala Ino pelan, "Sembarangan. Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tak tertarik sama cowok dingin, kejam, jahat seperti si Uchiha itu. Lagipula hatiku sudah kuserahkan sepenuhnya untuk Gaara-senpai. Hehehe~…"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali merasa bahagia saat mengingat lambaian tangan pemuda berambut merah itu tadi. Sabaku Gaara. Dia tahu aku disini. Tahu aku masuk Konoha Academy. Meskipun mungkin dia tak tahu alasan utamaku berada di Konoha adalah untuk mengejarnya. Gaara-senpai, kakak kelas yang kukagumi sejak di bangku SMP. Aku ingin bisa berada di dekatnya. Termasuk berusaha keras belajar dan mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah elit Konoha ini. Kulakukan semua agar bisa kembali satu sekolah dengan Gaara dan aku akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Termasuk menagih janji yang dulu pernah kami buat.

Nguing... nguing... nguing... bunyi alarm terdengar membahana. Langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ayo cepat!" ajak Ino, lekas berdiri.

Alarm tadi adalah tanda peringatan agar kami segera berkumpul di lapangan. Aku dan Ino lekas angkat kaki. Harus cepat nih. Hitungan mundur pasti sudah dimulai. Dalam waktu tiga menit barisan harus sudah rapih. Kalau tidak, para TATIB akan turun tangan. Dan si Sasuke pasti ngomel lagi.

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku sebentar menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu. Kak Gaara berdiri di seberang lapangan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Masang pose cool seperti biasa.

"Ganbatte ne!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Aaa~… Kurasakan wajahku merona merah. Merasa bahagia.

"Hn." aku mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum padanya. "Arigatou Gaara-senpai…"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian punya waktu setengah jam sebelum upacara penutupan dimulai. Manfaatkan waktu itu untuk melengkapi kolom tanda tangan. Ini penting untuk diisi karena kartu pelajar tak akan diberikan kalau kolom tanda tangan ini tak lengkap. Dan kalau tak punya kartu pelajar, itu sama saja kalian dianggap bukan siswa Konoha. Perjuangan kalian selama seminggu mengikuti Orientasi ini akan sia-sia. Jadi, sampai alarm berikutnya berbunyi... mintalah tanda tangan pada para senior!" seru Nara Shikamaru, sang ketua panitia pelaksana dengan wajah mengantuk dan ogah-ogahan.

Seluruh peserta langsung membubarkan diri. Berlarian mengerumuni para senior. Aku masih berdiri dengan santai ditengah hilir mudik mereka yang sibuk meminta tandatangan. Sewaktu kuperiksa kembali buku catatanku, masih ada sekitar 20 tandatangan senior lagi yang harus kuburu.

Aku mendengus, berjalan malas menuju antrian. Fuuih, lagi-lagi hanya melakukan hal konyol. Memangnya senior itu selebriti, begitu pentingnya tanda tangan mereka. Andai mereka artis pun aku tak sudi memintanya.

"Tinggal berapa lagi, Sak? Aku udah penuh loh." Ino datang menghampiri. Dengan bangga diperlihatkannya kolom tandatangan miliknya yang telah terisi semua.

"Wah, bagus. Sini pinjam!" pintaku, langsung merebut buku miliknya.

"Hei, mau curang ya?" protes Ino.

Pintar juga dia, langsung bisa menebak apa yang hendak kulakukan.

"Cuma tanda tangan di buku catatan doang, bukan diatas materai ini. Dipalsu juga gak masalah. Berbaik hati dikit-lah. Kita kan teman. Ok?" Dengan seksama kutiru tandatangan senior yang belum kudapatkan di kolom kosong buku catatanku.

"Hmm, Sakura... Sakura... kau tipe orang yang tak mau berusaha ya? Orang bahkan rela dikerjai dulu demi dapat tandatangan. Eh, kau tinggal salin."

"Aku juga sudah usaha. Hanya saja aku lebih cerdas dengan mengambil jalan pintas. Lagian kan cuma tanda..." Aku terhenti sesaat. Tertegun menatap simbol bergambar kipas di buku catatan Ino yang mengisi kolom tandatangan Sasuke.

"Ini bercanda, kan? Kok di stempel segala?" cengangku tak percaya.

"Kak Sasuke, ya?" Ino tersenyum puas. "Mampus tuh, gak bisa ditiru, Sak. Sana usaha, minta tanda tangan sendiri sama ketua TATIB." Ino lekas merebut kembali buku catatan miliknya, "Selamat berjuang!" seru cewek itu sambil ngacir.

"Uuh, blagu banget. Tanda tangannya pasti jelek sampai pakai stempel segala." Aku mencibir sambil melirik tajam sosok Sasuke dikejauhan.

"Aah, sial!" gerutuku, sambil berjalan mendekat dan lekas berdiri dibelakang antrian orang-orang yang meminta tandatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan dikelilingi banyak orang. Yang antri untuk meminta tandatangannya seakan tak pernah habis. Sebegitu populernya-kah cowok itu, bahkan bila seandainya tak ada acara minta tandatangan pun, mungkin antrian masih tetap panjang.

Dia begitu terkenal. Biarpun sebagai TATIB di cap sebagai senior tergalak, Sasuke tetap jadi favorit. Kepopulerannya diantara siswa baru setara dengan Kak Naruto Uzumaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

Aku sendiri bukannya tak tertarik. Cowok yang sekarang tingkat dua itu memang tampan dan bertubuh tinggi ideal. Terlihat keren dengan potongan rambut model emo-nya yang aneh itu. Yang bagiku tampak seperti bokong ayam. Gayanya santai dan simpel. Tapi sekarang yang kulihat, apa bagusnya cowok blagu, sombong, kejam, sadis, dingin tiada tara itu. Terlebih lagi aku terlajur dibuatnya kesal gara-gara peristiwa lempar kacang kedelai. Sekarang semua yang ada pada dirinya malah membuatku muak.

Ya, aku muak.

Terlebih lagi bukankah sejak awal kupikir minta tandatangan itu perbuatan yang konyol. Apalagi harus berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Sasuke. Cowok itu... padahal yang mengantri masih banyak, waktu juga kian sempit dan aku masih harus berburu tiga senior lain untuk meminta tandatangan mereka. Tapi Sasuke malah berleha-leha dengan menjahili satu per satu juniornya sebelum buku catatan mereka diberi stempel.

"Payah. Menyebalkan." Kutatap kembali sosok Sasuke yang terpaut sepuluh orang dihadapanku. Sekilas kami beradu pandang. Aku tak bisa lagi bersabar. Tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Persetan dengan tandatanganmu." dengusku kesal seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari antrian dan pergi menjauh. "Aku tak butuh."

TBC….. next to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **2/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Siang ini aku merasa lelah. Bukan karena seharian kesana-kemari, berkeliling komplek Academy mencari seseorang, tapi lebih pada hatiku. Menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti disuruh menjilat kembali ludah sendiri. Tempo hari aku tak menganggap tandatangan Sasuke begitu penting, hingga aku tak bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya. Lalu saat hari pembagian kartu pelajar dilakukan, para senior itu berkomplot. Katanya aturan tetap aturan. Dan tentu saja tak kudapatkan hakku bila tak kupenuhi dulu kewajibanku.

"Makanya kubilang juga apa, bukannya dari waktu itu sih. Jadinya sekarang susah, kan? Sana cari sendiri. Usaha Sak, usaha... kau jangan cuma mau enaknya saja. Hihihi... Ayo cari! Syukur-syukur kalau ketemu itu juga, karena katanya kak Sasuke itu suka keluyuran."

Sialan. Bahkan Ino pun ikut meledek. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Aku dihukum atas ketidaksopananku. Mengumpat dibelakang, memaki senior, membangkang, mengabaikan perintah, bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dan kurasa Ino benar, bahwa aku memang kurang berusaha.

Padahal aku ingin secepatnya memperlihatkan kartu pelajar itu pada Gaara…

"Senpai, lihat nih, aku juga siswa Konoha." kataku penuh kebanggaan.

"Wah, bagus sekali Sakura~" balas Gaara seraya mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Fufufu~ aku senang sekali Gaara-senpai. Kalau begini, aku sudah boleh jadi pacarmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

"Wah, kak Gaara~…" aku berhambur kedalam pelukannya.

…

"Huff,…" Aku menghela nafas kecewa, karena adegan itu masih hanya dalam khayalanku saja. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Sekarang aku harus segera mencari Kak Sasuke." dengusku pasrah. Kembali menyusuri sudut-sudut komplek sekolah.

.

.

.

Langkahku terhenti di ujung lorong. Pandanganku menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Tepat dibawah pohon halaman belakang gedung olahraga, kulihat seorang cowok berjaket biru berdiri membelakangi. Kukenali bordiran lambang kipas merah-putih dipunggungnya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu jaket yang biasa dipakai Sasuke." Buru-buru aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju gedung olahraga. Jangan sampai cowok itu pergi sebelum kudapatkan tandatangannya.

…

"Hei, Kak... Kak Sasuke... Tunggu!" panggilku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yang dipanggil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Memandang sinis, tapi tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus saja berjalan mengacuhkanku.

Ih, aku benci sekali dengan sikap cueknya itu. Langsung saja ku percepat langkahku dan lekas menghadangnya.

"Heh, Kak, gak dengar ya dari tadi aku bilang tunggu? Bentar dong."

"Apa Jidat?" desisnya, tampak kesal.

"Aku hanya mau minta tandatanganmu..." jawabku to the point.

"Tandatangan?" dia mengernyit, "Aku?"

"Iya..." kusodorkan buku catatanku padanya, "Ini, Kak, tolong tandatangan disini. Aku tak bisa mengambil kartu pelajarku kalau tandatangannya belum lengkap."

Sasuke berdecih, "Udah telat, baka! Kau tahu aturannya harus mengumpulkan tandatangan tapi kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja heh? Baru sadar betapa pentingnya tandatanganku. Makanya kalau disuruh itu langsung nurut. Jangan sok santai-lah. Dikira perintah senior itu tak berguna? Kerasa kan sekarang akibatnya. Makanya... bla... bla... bla..."

Benci. Sialan. Kurang ajar. Emosiku bercampur aduk mendengar ocehannya. Kenapa cowok yang biasanya irit bicara ini jadi banyak omong? Kalau tak ingat siapa dia dan betapa pentingnya ini sampai aku harus tetap berdiri memohon padanya, sudah kusumpal mulut itu agar berhenti berkicau.

"Tapi Kak Shikamaru bilang masih bisa kok. Aku bahkan disuruh untuk menemuimu. Jadi kakak harus menandatanganinya disini." kataku sembari menunjukkan sebuah kolom kosong pada buku catatanku.

Sasuke mendelik, melipat kedua tangannya didada. Diam sesaat seolah tengah berpikir. Bisa kulihat dari wajahnya yang blagu, cowok itu pasti hanya berpura-pura mempertimbangkan.

"Hn, kayaknya enggak bisa deh." jawabnya enteng.

"Eeh, Enggak bisa?" Satu jawaban darinya yang langsung membuatku _shock_. "Jadi usahaku sia-sia? Seharian ini mencarimu dan yang kudapat hanya jawaban 'enggak bisa'?"

"Kau tahu kan aku tak beri tandatangan, cuma kasih stempel." lanjut Sasuke.

"I, iya... itu maksudnya. Apapun deh, tandatangan, stempel, yang penting bukti dari kakak. Aku mohon. Ini hari terakhir. Aku harus mendapatkan bukti darimu."

"Hn."

Grep… tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik ujung lengan jaketnya, "Aku mohon kakak, tandatangani buku catatanku ya? Ya? Ya?" pintaku dengan sangat memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes dengan mata hijau emerald-ku.

Sasuke langsung mengernyit, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Heh, minggir! Lepaskan aku! Sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"

"Kak Sasuke~…" rengekku.

"Yo Teme!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning jingkrak tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami. "Apa yang sedang kau…" Naruto Uzumaki, nama pemuda itu, langsung menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian, "Err~ kalian lakukan?"

"Wuaa~" kagetku yang lekas melepaskan lengan Sasuke. Buru-buru menjauh sebelum orang lain salah paham. "Sen, senpai?… Selamat siang." sapaku memberi salam ramah padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecih dan menatap malas.

"Aah, maaf aku mengganggu. Padahal kalian sedang mesra-mesranya ya?" Naruto cengar-cengir mencurigakan. Tampangnya sudah seperti rubah licik yang menatap kami penuh selidik. "Hoi Teme, kau sombong sekali tak menceritakan ini padaku. Sejak kapan heh? kau akhirnya pacaran dengan gadis itu." goda Naruto seraya merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan akrab.

"Tch, bicara yang tidak-tidak kuhajar kau Dobe!" desis Sasuke lekas mengelak rangkulan Naruto.

"Hoho~ jadinya karena kau takut masuk neraka, kau terima juga pernyataan cinta dia. Berarti semilir angin kentut Choji di kelas tadi benar-benar menyampaikan perasaan cintanya padamu. Wkwkwk~…" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haah?" Emerald hijauku membulat saat mendengarnya. 'Semilir angin kentut' dan 'masuk neraka kalau menolakku' itu kata-kata yang persis ada dalam surat cintaku pada Sasuke. Jadi benar ya, kalau gara-gara surat cintaku itu Sasuke jadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya.

"Ano~ itu tidak benar, kak Naruto. Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan kak Sasuke. Tadi aku hanya sedang memohon padanya agar dia mau menandatangani bukuku. Tapi dia tak mau memberikannya. Jadi apa boleh dengan ijinmu sebagai ketua OSIS, aku bisa mendapatkan kartu pelajarku?" kali ini aku balik memohon kebijakan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hah? Tandatangan? Kau belum punya stempel Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

Aku mengangguk. "Tinggal yang satu itu~"

"Yah, kalau tinggal satu lagi sih tentu saja aku bisa…" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya, tapi kemudian lekas pudar setelah Sasuke memberikan deathglare padanya. "Tidak bisa membantumu yah~…sepertinya…" lanjutnya dengan kalimat yang menggantung dan hati-hati.

"Sudah kubilang kan, TIDAK BISA!" tegas Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Curang. Kau mengancam kak Naruto." tuduhku. "Tadi sudah jelas dia bersedia membantuku."

"Hn. Terserah." balas Sasuke cuek.

"Apa? Kalau terserah padaku berarti kau harus menandatanganinya, UCHIHA!" bentakku, "Ups…" aku cepat menutup mulutku. Barusan, saking kesalnya, aku keceplosan langsung mengeluarkan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya.

"Uchiha?" Onyx hitam itu berkilat, memandang tajam. "Kau berani menyebut namaku dengan nada seperti itu. Dasar kau Jidat…." Tangannya yang terkepal sudah bersiap melayang kearahku.

Ugh, aku langsung menunduk melindungi kepalaku. Takut kena jitak.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, cukup Teme!" Naruto cepat melerai. "Tak perlu semarah itu kan?"

Sasuke berdecih, mendelik padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu saja dia. Memberi tandatangan itu sudah kewajiban kita, kan? Kalau kau berulah, aku juga yang susah. Bagaimana aku bisa pertanggungjawabkan anak buahku pada Tsunade-sensei nanti."

"Tch."

"Ayolah Teme, apa susahnya sih tinggal cap doang, 'plok' gitu, udah deh. Gampang kan?" bujuk Naruto.

'Wha~ bagus sekali senpai. Terus rayu dia...' batinku penuh harapan pada Naruto.

"Jadi, Teme… cepat kasih stempelnya!"

"Hn, gak bisa." jawab Sasuke.

'Ih, orang ini benar-benar….' Hatiku merasa kesal dibuatnya.

"Ini perintah langsung ketua OSIS lho~.." kata Naruto.

"Heh, Dobe Baka! Terserah kau paksa aku juga tetap aku tak bisa kasih stempelnya sekarang. Orang aku gak bawa…" jawab Sasuke dan itu langsung membuatku dan Naruto cengo sesaat.

"Oh, iya ya, hehe~…" cengir Naruto. "Itu kan kau simpan di laci mejamu di ruang OSIS ya?"

"Baka!" dengus Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Eh, hei, lalu bagaimana dengan tandatangannya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Cepat kau ikuti dia!" perintah Naruto.

"Oh, iya, iya…" aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menyusulnya, "Eh, makasih ya senpai." kataku sebentar berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto.

"Ahahaha~ bukan apa-apa kok…" balasnya sambil nyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk dan cepat kembali menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Karena ruang OSIS Konoha itu letaknya di gedung utama. Jadi dari gedung olahraga tadi, kami harus berjalan melewati lorong ruang kelas dua di gedung sebelah barat.

Cahaya jingga menerobos masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela. Memantulkan siluet indah senja hari itu. Derap langkah kami terdengar bergema diantara lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi. Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Kebanyakan dari siswa sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang terlihat masih berkeliaran karena kegiatan klub.

Sejenak kupandangi sosok pemuda yang berjalan didepanku ini. Melihat punggung tegapnya, berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, ternyata pemilik simbol uchiwa ini memang cukup keren.

"Haah? Tidak…tidak…tidak!" buru-buru kutepis pikiran itu. Cowok dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti dia apanya yang keren?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menoleh padaku, mungkin dia sempat mendengar gumamanku.

"Tidak…" jawabku datar.

Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Tidak." bantahku cepat, "Sama sekali tidak. Jangan terlalu narsis kak, itu menggelikan. Kakak pikir semua cewek itu naksir sama kakak. Duh kak, asal kakak tahu ya, mungkin aku ini satu-satunya cewek di Konoha yang bukan fansgirl-mu."

"Tch. Aku juga, tidak pernah mau punya fansgirl sepertimu." delik Sasuke.

"Huuh, ya sudah." balasku sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Lagipula hatiku ini cuma milik…." Pandanganku lekas beralih saat sudut mataku menangkap sesosok bayangan pria berambut merah. "Kak Gaara!" teriakku memanggilnya.

"Sakura?" Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas tampak terkejut melihatku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Masih belum pulang?"

Sambil menggeleng pelan, ku kembungkan pipiku, "Aku mau ke ruang OSIS."

"Ng…" Gaara melirik sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Eh, kukira si Sasuke itu sudah pergi duluan. Ternyata masih menungguku. Onyx hitamnya memandang tajam, tampak kesal menatap kami. Err, mungkin kesal padaku yang tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menyapa Gaara padahal kami sedang buru-buru. Tapi aku kan tak menyuruhnya menunggu. Dia bisa saja duluan pergi ke ruang OSIS. Toh aku sudah tahu dimana tempatnya.

"Aku mau pergi minta cap." jelasku pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya ber'oh' ria, "Eh, mau pulang bareng?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mataku berbinar mendengar ajakannya, "Wah, iya mau." Jawabku cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar ya kak, aku akan secepatnya menyelesaikan urusanku. Jaa~…" Saking semangatnya aku langsung pamit dan cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menungguku. "Ayo cepat kita ke ruang OSIS!" ajakku padanya.

Sasuke mengerling, "Tch, Memang kau itu siapa, berani memerintahku!" gerutu cowok itu.

….

Sreg… Sasuke membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan lekas masuk kedalam.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakiku, berdiri diluar pintu, menunggunya dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Apa sih yang dilakukannya? Ngambil cap aja lama bener…" gerutuku kesal.

Karena penasaran, aku melongok dan terkejut melihat Sasuke duduk santai diatas meja sambil berpangku tangan.

"Hiih, mana capnya?" dengan kesal aku berburu masuk menghampirinya. "Sudah kutunggu daritadi…"

"Heh, Jidat!" Sasuke mengangkat satu jarinya dan mendorong jidatku pelan, "Kau… memangnya siapa yang butuh? Untuk apa aku keluar dan memberikannya padamu?"

"Ugh, Mana kutahu kalau aku boleh masuk ruangan ini…" dengusku sambil mengelus-elus jidatku yang tadi didorongnya.

Langsung saja kuserahkan buku catatanku padanya, minta di cap.

Dengan masih memandangku sebal, Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Plok… sebuah lambang kipas dengan nama 'Sasuke' dibawahnya kini tertera diatas buku catatanku.

"Yokatta~…" riangku saat melihatnya. Kolom tandatangannya sekarang sudah penuh. Tinggal mengambil kartu pelajar, setelah itu pulang dengan Gaara. "Hihihi~…" tanpa sadar aku terkikik sendiri membayangkan waktu yang akan kuhabiskan sepulang sekolah nanti bersama Gaara.

"Sankyu~ senpai..." ucapku pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresinya tetap datar. Hanya saja, Onyx hitam itu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jaa~.." pamitku padanya. Langsung angkat kaki, melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku melompat-lompat kecil, bersenandung menyebutkan nama 'Gaara' berulang kali. Hatiku benar-benar merasa bahagia, menyambut kencan sepulang sekolah. Kencan? Hihihi~… aku geli sendiri memikirkannya. Apa ini bisa disebut kencan ya? Kami bahkan belum pacaran. Tapi ini pertama kalinya kami akan pulang bersama sejak aku di bangku SMA.

…

"Heh, tunggu Jidat!"

Panggilan itu langsung merusak suasana hatiku. 'Apa lagi sih?' dengusku dalam hati. Aku kembali berbalik, menghentikan langkahku di ujung tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Duh, jangan panggil aku Jidat. Masa Orientasi kan sudah lewat. Aku juga punya nama. Sakura. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Ingat itu baik-baik kak Uchiha!" tegasku pada Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau? Memangnya cap itu gratis, seenaknya saja pergi sebelum melakukan sesuatu untukku." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ck~" aku mengerling menghindari tatapannya. Terus terang aku lupa kalau untuk mendapatkan cap ini darinya, harus rela dikerjai terlebih dahulu. "Aduh kak, saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru. Besok saja deh. Ya?" kataku sambil langsung pergi. Menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang cepat, sebelum dia menyusulku.

"Hoi, jangan kabur…" Bahuku langsung dicengkeramnya.

"Eeeh~…"

Terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, aku jadi salah langkah. Satu kakiku langsung melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Terhuyun. Pandanganku melayang dan sesaat kemudian aku merasa terhempas.

"Kyaa~"

Tubuhku tertarik kebelakang. Terkekang dua lengan kekar yang langsung mendekapku erat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku merosot bersamanya. Kupikir kami akan terus berguling hingga ke anak tangga paling bawah, tapi orang itu cepat menghentakan kakinya, menghentikan laju kami.

Nafasku berburu cepat. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Barusan rasanya seperti aku akan mati. Untung saja masih selamat, tapi…

Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sasuke yang sama pucatnya denganku. Dari dadanya yang menempel dipunggungku, kurasakan pula debaran jantungnya yang tak teratur. Kami sama-sama terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Baka!" gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri yang menarikku tadi."

"Aku menyelamatkanmu tahu…"

"Hmm,…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Onyx bertemu Emerald.

Sesaat kami terdiam. Masih dalam posisi dia memelukku dari belakang. Mendadak suasananya terasa lain. Jantung ini masih berdebar kencang. Tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Perasaan apa ini? Apa karena aku tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang cowok selain kakakku? Sasuke juga sepertinya merasa begitu. Tatapan mata kami tak bisa lepas. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Sampai kemudian aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya dan bibir lembut Sasuke diatas bibirku (?)

"Aaaa~" aku lekas melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku padanya. Kesal. Aku merasa sangat kesal sekarang.

"Hn." Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi setengah berbaring balas menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tampak tak bersalah.

Dengan punggung tangan, kuseka bibirku berulang kali. Tak sudi barusan dicium olehnya. Ciuman pertamaku. Yang kujaga baik-baik untuk kuberikan pada orang yang paling kucintai, malah dicuri olehnya.

Masih menatapku, Sasuke mengecap kembali bibirnya. Satu senyuman tipis terlukis diwajah cowok itu. "Manis. Rasa Cherry. Aku suka."

Aku membelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-katanya. "Mesum. Dasar mesum!" teriakku sambil menendang kakinya keras. Kulemparkan buku catatanku yang tergeletak di lantai ke wajahnya. Dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan cowok itu sendirian. Berharap dia sekarat saja setelah jatuh dari tangga tadi.

Aku menyumpahinya.

…

Langkahku terhenti tatkala melihat Gaara yang berdiri di ujung lorong masih menungguku.

Menyadari kehadiranku. Cowok itu lekas menghampiri, "Urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya nanar. Menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tangis.

"Eh, kenapa, Sakura?" Gaara tampak cemas melihatku yang datang dengan penampilan kacau.

"Jatuh dari tangga..." Jawabku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan keadaanku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini sakit?" dia mengangkat lengan kiriku yang tanpa kusadari ternyata ada luka gores disana. "Sudahlah, ayo kita obati dulu lukamu." ajak Gaara sambil menuntunku.

Sakit… yang sakit bukan lukaku. Tapi hatiku…

=0=0=0=0=

TBC… next to chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **3/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Dan masih sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Setelah menyisir rapih rambut _soft-pink _sebahuku, kupakaikan bandana merah diatasnya sebagai pemanis. Serasi dengan t-shirt merah bergaris putih dan celana jins _over-all_ yang kukenakan. Pakaian casual sehari-hari. Setelah itu sedikit kusapukan bedak tipis keatas wajahku, sekedar untuk melindunginya dari sinar UV. Toh tidak berdandan pun aku sudah cantik, fufufu~ pikirku narsis.

Lalu terakhir, ku ambil lip-gloss Cherry favoritku dari atas meja rias. Kuperhatikan kembali bibirku yang memang sudah tampak merah alami. Aku sudah bersiap mengoleskannya keatas bibir tipisku. Tapi kemudian terhenti saat aku teringat akan sesuatu. Bibirku dan lip-gloss rasa Cherry ini… Membuka kembali kenangan menjijikan kemarin sore.

"_Manis. Rasa Cherry. Aku suka."_

"TIDAK!" teriakku histeris, mengingat kata-kata itu, disertai ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bersalah. Menyeringai seakan puas.

"Sasuke Uchiha SIAL!"

Terbayang kembali… saat itu…

Debaran jantung yang abnormal. Tatapan mata yang tak bisa lepas. Hangatnya hembusan nafas dari wajah yang bergerak semakin dekat. Dekat dan sangat dekat. Hingga kemudian tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami, saat bibir itu mendarat dengan mulus diatas bibirku. Lalu melumatnya. Entah kenapa saat itu respon otakku seakan melambat. Dan baru kusadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya ketika sesuatu yang kenyal menyeruak masuk menekan lidahku.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!..." teriakku kesal.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. "Benar-benar gila. Kenapa aku bahkan bisa dengan detail mengingat semuanya…" gerutuku semakin kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, "Kya~ Sasuke sialan. Ciuman itu untuk Gaara-ku seorang tau. Seenaknya kau curi. Dasar mesum! Kyaa~…"

Aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan mengamuk. Mengambil bantal, membayangkan itu wajah Sasuke lantas memukulnya keras-keras. "Rasakan ini. Dasar mesum! Kepala pantat ayam sial! Harusnya kemarin kau kubuat babak belur seperti ini. Kau pikir karena kau senior, kau boleh berbuat seenakmu. Stempel Uchiha bodohmu itu ditukar dengan ciuman pertamaku yang berharga, sama sekali tak sebanding. Huaa~…" aku makin histeris melontarkan kemarahanku.

"Kartu pelajarku~…" rengekku lagi. Mengingat betapa bodohnya aku saat itu, saking kesalnya malah meninggalkan buku catatan berisi stempel itu disana. Padahal sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan stempelnya, tapi sekarang semuanya malah hilang. Bagaimana nasib kartu pelajarku? Hik..hik..hik… Tak mungkin kan aku datang menemui Sasuke, menanyakan buku catatanku. Aku tak mau bertemu lagi dengan lelaki mesum itu, bahkan memikirkannya saja sekarang sudah membuatku muak.

'_Nee ki koe masuka…'_ Tiba-tiba ponsel plip pink metalikku berdering. Melantunkan lagu Rythem-Harumonia. Langsung saja aku mengambilnya dari atas meja disamping tempat tidur dan cepat menjawab telepon itu.

"APA?" bentakku kasar, yang masih terbawa emosi.

"Heeh, apa maksudmu bicara sekeras itu padaku?" ucap si penelepon.

"Eeeh~.." mataku membulat, ketika menyadari suara siapa diseberang sana, "Aniki?"

Yang meneleponku itu adalah Sasori Haruno. Kakakku. Usia kami beda empat tahun. Sekarang dia kuliah di Universitas Akatsuki. Dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi beberapa proyek tugas kuliah, sampai dua hari ini tak pulang ke rumah. Aku sedikit merindukan wajah _baby face_-nya, suara lembut dan tatapan Obsidian-nya yang mempesona. Juga kangen mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang membuatku selalu teringat pada Gaara.

"Ckckck~… barusan kau sopan sekali padaku, Sakura." sindirnya.

"Ma, maafkan aku, nii-san. Tadi aku sedang kesal, jadi tanpa sengaja aku…"

"Iya, baiklah. Aku maafkan…"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Lalu, ada apa meneleponku?"

"Aku mau tanya, sekarang kau sudah sampai dimana?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, "Sampai mana apanya?"

"Lho~ emang sekarang kamu masih dimana?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ya di rumah. Aku ada di kamarku." Jawabku cuek. Apa sih maksud kakakku ini? Memang aku harus ada dimana? Pikirku masih tak mengerti.

"Iih, gimana sih. Kok masih ada di rumah. Aku kan menyuruhmu cepat datang kemari." Sasori terdengar kesal.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "Kapan? Kemari kemana?"

"Jiah, kau baca sms-ku semalam tidak?"

Aku melohok, cengo sesaat. "Sms yang mana?"

"Ya ampun, Sakura~…" dengus Sasori.

"Waduh, maaf nii-san, dari kemarin malam aku belum otak-atik ponselku lagi nih. Jadi aku tak tahu kalau ada sms baru di inbox-ku…"

"Huff, aku kan menyuruhmu pagi ini untuk mengantarkan tabung gambarku yang ada di kamar, kemari, ke rumah temanku. Alamatnya juga sudah sekalian aku sms. Itu penting banget. Aku masih sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya ke rumah. Jadi tolong secepatnya kau antarkan itu padaku sekarang juga!"

"Haah?" aku menghela. "Apa harus sekarang?" Sejujurnya males banget minggu pagi ini bila aku harus keluar rumah.

"Ayolah Sakura~… aku akan ganti ongkos bisnya." bujuk Sasori seakan dia tahu aku tak mau.

"Hmm…" aku mulai mempertimbangkannya, "Gimana ya?"

"Sekalian aku traktir makan siang juga deh, setuju?" tawar Sasori.

"Wha~.." ini baru aku setuju, "Iya, iya nii-san, aku berangkat sekarang juga."

"Huuh~… dasar kau ini, giliran ditraktir baru mau." dengus Sasori. "Ehm, cepat antar ya. Hati-hati di jalan. Terus kalo udah sampai, nanti sms aku."

"Ok..ok.. nii-san." jawabku riang.

"Jaa.."

Pip… Ku tutup teleponnya dan mulai membuka inbox di ponselku.

"Wah ternyata memang ada sms dari nii-san kemarin malam. Ehm, jadi kemana aku harus mengantarnya?" aku telusuri setiap isi sms itu, lalu tertegun sesaat ketika membaca alamat yang tertera disana…

_Jl. Chidori 7A, Komplek Sharin'gan_

"Daerah mana tuh?"

.

.

.

Tiit…Tiit… Terdengar bunyi klakson memanggil.

Aku yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sedikit menoleh, mengikuti laju sebuah motor City Sport-One hitam yang melambat dan kemudian berhenti tak jauh didepanku. Si pengendara lantas membuka kaca helm _full face_-nya. Senyumku mengembang tatkala melihat tatapan lembut mata hijau zambrud itu.

"Kak Gaara!" teriakku seraya menghampiri.

"Yo~ Sakura…" sapa Gaara, setelah melepaskan helm-nya. Cowok itu sebentar merapihkan rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Wha~ aku tak tahan melihat wajah tampannya itu.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Halte." jawabku, "Aku disuruh mengantarkan ini, ke rumah temannya kak Sasori." Ku perlihatkan selongsong tabung berwarna hitam yang kutenteng dibahuku.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Sebentar aku memperhatikan penampilannya yang tampak keren dengan jaket hitam, celana jins dan sepatu bot berbahan kulit. "Ano~.. kakak sendiri mau kemana? Rapih sekali. Jangan-jangan mau pergi kencan nih, hehe.." kataku sambil sedikit menggodanya.

"Ya begitulah…" jawab Gaara, terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eh?…" Aku terpana sesaat melihat ekspresinya yang tampak malu-malu itu. Padahal barusan aku hanya basa basi, tapi Gaara terlihat serius sekali menjawabnya. Apa dia benar-benar akan pergi kencan?, batinku jadi resah.

"Mau diantar kemana?" tanya Gaara, yang terdengar seperti sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu… aku juga tidak tahu." Aku sedikit menundukkan pandangan, memainkan jari-jari telunjukku, "Sampai halte nanti, baru mau kutanyakan bis mana yang bisa mengantarku ke Komplek Sharin'gan."

"Komplek Sharin'gan?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wah, ini kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau kesana. Kita pergi sama-sama saja. Aku antar."

"Hah? Benarkah?" aku menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

Cowok itu mengangguk lantas menyodorkan sebuah helm lainnya padaku, "Ayo naik!"

"Eh, tapi…" Sesaat aku ragu, antara senang bisa ikut dengannya dan perasaan takut merepotkan.

"Gak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku juga mau kesana kok." kata Gaara seolah tahu isi hatiku. Cowok itu langsung menarik tanganku, menyuruhku cepat naik ke atas motornya, "Ayo, naik Sakura!"

"Hn."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku cuma bisa menurut. Ya, senang juga sih. Langsung saja kupakaikan helm ber-google itu dan sedikit memegang ujung jaket belakang Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau tak berpegangan erat, kau bisa jatuh, kan?" Gaara menarik kedua tanganku hingga melingkar dipinggangnya.

Wha~… kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti merona merah. Bagaimana tidak jika aku sekarang memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Duuh…

"Kita berangkat Sakura!" seru cowok itu dibalik helm _fullface_-nya, langsung tancap gas begitu kami siap.

Brrmm… CS-1 itu melaju.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku tak bisa sembunyikan perasaanku. Tersenyum dibalik punggung hangatnya. Memeluknya erat. Sungguh merasa senang.

.

.

.

Ckiit… dengan gerakan halus Gaara mengerem motornya. Berhenti di depan gapura mewah jalan masuk ke sebuah komplek perumahan. Aku lekas melepaskan pelukanku pada Gaara, meskipun dalam hati masih tak rela, hihihi~…

"Sudah sampai." kata Gaara.

Aku cepat turun dan melepaskan helm-ku, "Sankyu~…" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa. Kan sekalian…" kata Gaara, ramah. "Benar tidak mau kubantu cari rumahnya juga?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Sampai sini saja aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku bisa cari rumahnya sendiri. Kalau tersesat nanti tinggal hubungi Sasori-nii."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Ooh, ya sudah…"

"Hn."

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura…" pamit Gaara. "Sampaikan salamku untuk kak Sasori. Jaa~…"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan." ucapku sambil melampaikan tangan. Memandang motor hitam yang lekas menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya aku tiba juga di Chidori 7A. Namun masih merasa ragu melihat betapa luas dan megahnya rumah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku ini.

"Aku tidak salah alamat, kan?" gumamku sambil memandang kagum sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang terkesan mewah itu.

'_Telepon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, silahkan… bla..bla..bla…" _

"Duh, Nii-san kenapa teleponnya gak aktif?" gerutuku kesal. Aku mencoba menghubungi Sasori-nii tapi tak berhasil. Aku jadi tidak bisa memastikan rumahnya benar atau tidak.

Ting… tong…

Akhirnya aku beranikan diri memencet bel di pintu gerbang itu. Daripada nanti dicurigai hendak berbuat jahat, pontang-panting di depan rumah orang. Lagipula, Sasori-nii sangat membutuhkan tabung gambar ini. Dan Gaara sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanku. Kupikir tak ada salahnya bertanya. Daripada usahaku datang sejauh ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Ya, siapa disana?" seru seseorang dari interkom.

Wha~… aku bingung harus jawab apa. Gak mungkin jawab aku pengantar susu kan? Ehm…

"Ano~ aku mencari Sasori Haruno…" jawabku sedikit ragu.

"Oh, Haruno-san… iya, silahkan masuk." ucapnya kemudian.

Sreg… tak lama pintu gerbang itu terbuka sendiri.

"Eeh, jadi nii-san beneran ada disini ya?" cengangku tak percaya. Lalu perlahan aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah itu.

…

Mataku berkeliling memandang kesekitar. Semakin kagum melihat luasnya pekarangan rumah ini. Taman bunga beraneka ragam. Kolam ikan dengan banyak Koi didalamnya. Lengkap dengan Gazebo dan air mancur. Belum lagi rumah besar itu…

"Orang seperti apa sih teman Sasori-nii itu sampai bisa tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Ini sih sekelas bangsawan." cengangku dalam hati.

Aku meraih gantungan besi berbentuk bulat yang terpasang didepan pintu. Mengetuknya dua kali dan menunggu pintunya terbuka. Sesaat pandanganku terpaku pada ukiran yang tertera diatas gantungan besi itu. Sebuah kipas. Yang rasanya pernah kulihat disuatu tempat.

Ceklek… Lamunanku buyar saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Munculah sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan yang tersenyum ramah padaku, "Hallo, Sakura-chan ya?" sapanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sungkan, masih terpana melihat mata Onyx hitamnya yang mempesona. Tampak begitu memikat. Wajahnya tegas dan terlihat dewasa. Tapi garis-garis wajahnya itu tampak tak asing bagiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang.

"Ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." ajaknya, "Sasori ada dibelakang. Dia sedang sibuk. Tidak bisa diganggu, hehe~…" pemuda itu terkekeh.

Aku suka melihat tawa cerianya. Selain ramah, orang ini juga benar-benar tampan. Tapi tentu saja aku tak akan jatuh cinta selain pada Gaara. _'Cobalah untuk setia, Sakura…'_ Kuyakinkan hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula dia temannya kak Sasori. Sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Oh, iya… perkenalkan, namaku Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

'Eh, Uchiha?'… Tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasuke. Tidak. Pasti tak ada hubungannya. Kupikir nama Uchiha itu mungkin cukup pasaran. Lekas saja ku enyahkan bayangan Sasuke dalam pikiranku. Menyebalkan sekali kenapa aku bisa sampai mengingat cowok mesum itu segala.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno." kataku sembari menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Aslinya kau lebih manis ya?" kata Itachi, "Aku sering dengar tentang dirimu dari Sasori."

"Hn." Aku hanya tersenyum malu. 'Apa yang suka nii-san ceritakan?', pikirku dalam hati.

Kuikuti langkah Itachi menuju halaman belakang. Tepatnya sebuah ruang santai yang terhubung dengan taman, lengkap dengan kolam renang. Suasana disana terlihat ramai. Berisik oleh suara musik bercampur tawa dan obrolan. Beberapa orang bersenda gurau, lainnya tampak asyik bermain kartu dan playstation. Lalu…

Mataku membulat tatkala kudapati seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan wajah coreng moreng dan hanya memakai celana boxer hitam bermotif tengkorak.

"Onii-chan!" aku benar-benar terhenyak melihatnya.

Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepala. Berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya bermain kartu. Melihat ke arahku. "Eeh, Sakura? Kau sudah datang?"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanyaku langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh, ini…"

"Dia kalah taruhan." jawab pemuda berambut blonde dengan poni panjangnya yang menghalangi sebelah mata. Aku tahu dia bernama Deidara. Teman baiknya kakakku. "Yang kalah harus lepas baju."

"Tapi kami tak mungkin menelanjanginya kan? Jadi kucoret saja wajahnya setiap kali kalah, khikhikhi~…" sambung pemuda bertopeng kulit jeruk. Yang tampaknya punya selera humor tinggi.

"Cih, taruhan yang gitu sih gak seru, Tobi." timpal lelaki berwajah tua dan seram yang sedang asyik dengan playstation-nya. "Taruhan itu ya harusnya uang. Uang!" serunya bersemangat.

"Jiah~ Demi Dewa Jasin. Aku kalah lagi." dengus seorang pemuda berambut perak klimis yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau curang, Kakuzu."

"Enak aja kau menuduh, Hidan. Cepat bayar 5000 ryo padaku."

Aku menggeleng, menatap tak percaya, "Nii-san, apa maksudnya? Yang kau bilang sibuk sampai tak bisa pulang ke rumah itu, maksudnya main-main seperti ini, heeh?"

"Eu, Ano~ bukan… ini..." Sasori gelagapan.

"Aku akan bilang pada Kaa-san." ancamku padanya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu Sakura…" Sasori mencoba menjelaskan. "Ini hanya refreshing setelah semalaman kami begadang menyelesaikan tugas."

"Uso~." Aku mendelik tak percaya. Rasanya sia-sia saja kuluangkan waktuku untuk menemui Sasori-nii disini.

"Itu benar, Sakura." Itachi tiba-tiba menyela, "Sebagian tugas kami sudah selesai. Sisanya tinggal digabungkan dengan gambar yang sekarang kau bawa."

Aku masih cemberut, sedikit melirik Itachi. Menatapnya ragu. Tapi begitu melihat senyum dan kata-katanya yang terdengar yakin itu, berhasil juga melunakkan amarahku.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." Aku menghela, menurunkan selongsong tabung gambar yang sedari tadi kutenteng. Lantas kuserahkan pada pria berambut raven berkuncir itu.

"Yo~… gambarnya udah ada disini! Tugas kita beres!" serunya tiba-tiba, yang langsung disambut sorak-sorai lainnya.

"HORE!..."

Aku cengo sesaat melihat kelakuan para mahasiswa Akatsuki ini. Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan bocah SD.

"Nii-san, kalau sudah selesai, aku mau pulang." bisikku pada Sasori, "Lalu mana ongkos dan uang makan siangku." Pintaku sambil menyodorkan tangan dan tertawa seram. "Fufufu~… Sudah mempermainkanku, menyuruhku datang sejauh ini. Awas saja kalau nii-san tak bayar aku dengan pantas."

"Hee~…" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Darimana kau belajar cara mengancam orang seperti itu…"

"Darimu." jawabku main-main.

"Eh, jangan pulang dulu, Sakura." sela Itachi, "Kau ikut makan siang disini ya? Ibuku sudah masak banyak."

"Ano~ terimakasih tawarannya. Tapi…"

"Orang udah baik-baik nawarin, sebaiknya jangan ditolak, Sakura." Sasori merangkul bahuku erat. "Makan siangnya langsung aku traktir disini." bisik kakakku itu.

"Curang…" aku mencubit pelan pinggang Sasori, hingga membuatnya menggeliat. Entah sakit atau merasa geli. "Itu kak Itachi yang traktir, kan?"

"Hihihi~… kau lucu sekali, Sakura." Itachi terkikik, "Aku jadi ingin punya adik perempuan sepertimu."

Blush… wajahku sedikit terasa panas. Pasti merona karena malu. Itachi bilang aku lucu…

"Heh, Sakura itu milikku. Kau bukannya sudah punya adik." timpal Sasori.

"Hn. My lovely baka-ototou itu…" Itachi mengernyit, menaruh sebelah tangannya di dagu, tampak seolah sedang berpikir keras, "Bagaimana kalau kita tukeran adik sehari aja, Sasori?"

Bletak… Sasori menjitak kepala Itachi, "Jangan sembarangan ya…"

"Cuma bercanda, tak perlu sampai memukulku kan…" Itachi sedikit meringis, tapi kemudian terkekeh melihatku, "Jangan pulang dulu Sakura, pokoknya kau harus makan siang disini." ucapnya kembali mengingatkan.

"Hmm, baiklah…" jawabku sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus." Itachi nyengir, tampak senang mendengarnya. "Nah, sekarang aku mau lihat dulu menu apa yang sedang dibuat Kaa-san." pamitnya, langsung melengos pergi.

"Apa benar ibunya sendiri yang memasak? Kupikir rumah semewah ini pasti punya koki pribadi yang dipekerjakan." tanyaku pada Sasori.

"Kau pernah lihat acara TV Miko-Miko Chef di Channel7 ? Miko Chef itu ya Mikoto Uchiha ya ibunya Itachi."

"Hee~…" aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Yang dulu pernah meraih penghargaan Yamato Nadeshiko itu kan?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap. "Ah, kau akan lebih terkejut lagi kalau tahu keluarga Uchiha itu sebenarnya seperti apa."

"Wah, sehebat itu kah?" Aku menatap kagum, "Oh iya, lalu seperti apa adiknya kak Itachi? Cowok ya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapku curiga, "Aah, kau tertarik?"

"Hah? Tidak. Kupikir dia mungkin saja setampan kakaknya." gumamku pelan.

"Wakakakak~…" Sasori malah ketawa ngakak. "Hump!" aku lekas membungkam mulutnya.

"Ih, kenapa malah ketawa?" gerutu kesal, malu karena teman-teman Sasori lainnya langsung menatap kami dengan heran. "Apanya yang lucu sih?"

Sejenak Sasori bernafas lega setelah kulepaskan tanganku yang membungkam mulutnya. Tapi dia tetap saja masih cekikikan menahan tawa. "Kupikir kau tak tertarik cowok lain selain Gaara." kata Sasori.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." jawabku sambil cemberut, mengembungkan sebelah pipiku. Hn, kakakku ini memang tahu dengan pasti perasaanku terhadap Gaara.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasori.

Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Terus terang aku lebih suka kalau kau bukan dengan bocah Suna itu."

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Ucapannya barusan terdengar serius sekali.

Sasori mendengus, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam celana boxernya, "Aku benci melihat rambut merahnya yang seakan mau menyaingiku, haha~…" ucapnya sambil melengos pergi.

"Haah?" aku langsung sweatdrop…

.

.

.

"Ano~ nii-san, toiletnya sebelah mana ya?" tanyaku, sebentar menginterupsi kegiatan Sasori yang mulai bergelut kembali menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas catatan. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu masih asyik bermain-main, tapi sekarang bisa seserius ini. Aku heran bercampur kagum.

"Oh, belok kiri, pintu paling ujung." jawab Sasori tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop.

Aku menghela, rasanya sebal juga dicuekin seperti ini. Harusnya tadi aku langsung minta pulang dan tak perlu ikut makan siang segala.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang berpapasan di pintu.

"Kamar mandi." jawabku.

"Wah, kamar mandi yang di ujung sana masih dipake Kisame tuh."

"Hah? Ya ampun, tu anak masih aja belum selesai mandi?" cengang Sasori.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, "Namanya juga anak Hiu."

"Keasyikan main air kali dia. Udah dari pagi berenang di kolam juga gak puas." timpal Hidan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan siapa itu Kisame si anak Hiu. Masalahnya sekarang aku sudah kebelet nih, "Terus…" aku menatap lekat-lekat kak Itachi.

"Kau bisa pakai yang di lantai dua." kata Itachi seolah mengerti apa yang ingin kutanyakan, "Dari tangga ini naik, belok kanan, lurus, pintu sebelah kiri ya?"

"Hn. Sankyu~.." ucapku langsung bergegas pergi.

…

Seperti yang tadi diarahkan Itachi, aku baru saja naik ke lantai dua, berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju pintu sebelah kiri. Perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu, yang memang tidak dikunci. Begitu aku membukanya…

"Kyaaa~" aku langsung menjerit. Spontan melihat sesuatu di dalam sana.

…

=0=0=0=0=

TBC… next to chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti yang tadi diarahkan Itachi, aku baru saja naik ke lantai dua, berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju pintu sebelah kiri. Perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu, yang memang tidak dikunci. Begitu aku membukanya…

"Kyaaa~" aku langsung menjerit. Spontan terkejut melihat sesuatu didalam sana.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **4/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Orang itu membeku. Onyx hitamnya membulat, menatapku sama terkejutnya. Sesaat kami hanya saling bertatapan.

Air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut ravennya yang basah. Turun menyusuri wajah dan tubuhnya. Dada yang bidang dengan otot-otot tangan dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh polos itu tampak atletis. Untung saja antara bagian pinggang hingga lututnya terhalang handuk yang masih belum sempat dia lingkarkan. Jadi setidaknya aku yakin aku tak melihat sesuatu dibalik handuk itu yang akan membuatku semakin shock. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku malu. Kenapa aku bisa sampai berpikiran kotor seperti ini?

"Kyaaa~…" aku lekas berbalik, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Merutuk dalam hati.

Sial, kenapa aku harus melihatnya? Kenapa harus dia? Ini sungguh kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke Uchiha?

…

"Heh!" suara bariton itu terdengar memanggil.

Aku tak berani berbalik. Tapi kemudian sebelah bahuku dicengkramnya, memaksaku untuk menghadap kearahnya. Menatap lurus onyx hitam itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah karena masih shock dengan kejadian tadi atau karena jarak kami sekarang yang terpaut dekat.

Sasuke mendorongku hingga merapat ke tembok. Tangan kanannya dia letakkan disisi dekat kepalaku, seolah menghalangiku untuk melarikan diri. Aku bisa saja berontak, mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dariku. Tapi aku ragu jika harus menyentuh tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang. Makin membuatku serba salah. Belum lagi wangi sabun yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, tercium harum menusuk hidungku. Sedikit memabukkan. Aku suka aroma ini.

Glek… aku menelan ludah. Berusaha menghalau perasaan tegang dalam diriku. Kalau sekedar melihat tubuh seorang lelaki setengah telanjang sih, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kakakku. Seperti tadi saat Sasori hanya memakai celana boxernya, aku tak merasa risih. Tapi masalahnya ini orang lain. Sasuke pula orangnya. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Sungguh merasa malu.

"A, apa?" aku beranikan diriku bertanya.

"Kau…" Sasuke menatapku lekat-lekat, "Lihat sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa refleks aku memutar pandanganku kebagian bawah tubuh Sasuke yang berbalut handuk.

"Hn." Cowok itu mengikuti arah pandangku.

Menyadarinya apa yang kulihat, aku terbelalak dan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain sebelum dia salah paham. "Tidak. Aku tidak lihat apapun." jawabku cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hh? Benarkah?"

"Me, memang apa yang harus kulihat?" bentakku kesal, "Kau berharap aku melihatnya ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lihat apa?"

"Itu…" Mati aku, harus jawab apa? Orang ini benar-benar…

Pletak… sentilan keras mengenai keningku. "Dasar Jidat! Mesum juga kau…"

"Sakit…" aku meringis, mengusap-usap keningku. "Siapa yang mesum? Kau sendiri, kan? Dasar maniak. Kunci dong pintu kamar mandinya…"

"Haha~… terserah aku. Rumahku ini. Lagian aku gak nyangka bakal ada orang yang datang mengintip." balas Sasuke.

"Apa? Siapa yang mau ngintip?" cengangku.

"Ya, kau. Memang tadi siapa yang tiba-tiba masuk?"

"Aku tidak akan masuk kalau pintunya kau kunci!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Jadi ini salahku, heuh?" bentak Sasuke, "Enak aja…"

"Aku juga gak salah. Ini kecelakaan. Memangnya aku mau lihat tubuh kerempengmu itu…"

"Hah? Siapa yang kerempeng? Orang se-atletis aku…" Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, memperhatikanku dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu menyeringai. "Kau sendiri, memangnya punyamu lebih bagus?"

Aku lekas menutupi tubuhku dengan kedua tangan. Memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. "Jangan kurang ajar, dasar mesum!"

"Mesum? Ah, jadi ingat yang kemarin…" bisik Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Langsung saja kutepis tatkala tangan itu hendak menyentuh wajahku. Tapi dia malah berbalik mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepas!" bentakku, sambil mengebaskan tangan. Tapi cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat.

Satu senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah cowok itu, "Mempermainkanmu menarik sekali, Sakura…" lanjutnya seraya mendekat.

"Kyaaa~…" aku berteriak. Takut. Takut dia melakukan sesuatu padaku.

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" seru seseorang.

Membuatku dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Mendapati Itachi dan Sasori di ujung lorong mulai berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Nii-san…" kataku dan Sasuke nyaris berbarengan. "Eh?…" Kami berdua jadinya kembali bertatapan.

Aku merinding mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Kau…"

Mataku membelalak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke juga mengernyit memandangiku, Sasori dan Itachi bergantian. Dua Aniki itu juga saling berpandangan heran. Lalu tatapan mereka tertuju pada tanganku dan Sasuke…

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Itachi, akhirnya mencairkan suasana yang sesaat sempat membeku.

"Sudah saling kenal ya?"

…

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi senior jahat, tukang tindas, yang membuat stress masa orientasi Sakura itu Sasuke?"

"Hmm, junior rese, suka melawan, nyusahin dan selalu membuat Sasuke emosi itu Sakura?

"Pernah waktu itu Sakura pulang menangis dan marah-marah tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti setan dalam festival setsubun…"

"Sasuke benar-benar melempari Sakura dengan kacang? Ckck~ anak itu…"

"Sekejam dirimu Itachi. Tapi kurasa dalam orientasi, senior memang begitu. Mungkin Sakura-nya saja yang masih terlalu manja."

"Tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan Sasori, kau tak marah adikmu diperlakukan begitu? Terus berikutnya Sasuke malah heboh gara-gara surat cinta kutukan…"

"Hahaha~ kupikir Sakura tak akan benar-benar menulis surat cinta seperti itu."

"Tapi kelihatannya justru karena ini mereka sekarang jadi akrab, fufufu~"

"Wah, gimana nih Itachi, bisa-bisa kita nanti jadi saudara ipar."

"Aku sih tak keberatan. Toh aku memang ingin punya adik manis seperti Sakura."

"Hoi…hoi… dua kakak disana, berhentilah bergosip!" protesku yang sudah kesal mendengar mereka saling curhat antara aku dan Sasuke. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sasori-nii tahu kan aku tak suka sama dia…" lanjutku sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang baru datang ke ruang makan. Dia sudah berpakaian. Mengenakan t-shirt biru polosnya dan celana hitam selutut. Terlihat santai sekali. Berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Lho, jadi Sakura naksir sama orang lain?" tanya Itachi, "Hei, baka ototou… apa pesonamu sudah pudar, sampai tak bisa memikat Sakura?"

"Hn, Itu karena seleranya saja yang rendah…" cibir Sasuke, lantas mengambil kursi dan duduk diseberang mejaku.

Grr… aku ingin membalas perkataannya, tapi kutahan karena sesosok wanita cantik memasuki ruangan.

…

Rasanya aku semakin ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Saat situasi kemudian berubah jadi kesalahpahaman. Entah apa yang sudah kak Itachi ceritakan pada ibunya. Tapi wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu, sambil tersenyum, tak henti-hentinya menatapku dengan seksama.

Parasnya cantik, dan tetap terlihat anggun meski mengenakan dress biasa dan apron berenda. Penampilan khas ibu rumah tangga. Rambut raven-nya terurai panjang sepunggung. Dan lagi-lagi aku terpesona pada onyx hitam itu. Selalu tampak memikat. Kurasa aku tahu dari mana asalnya wajah rupawan Sasuke dan Itachi kalau ternyata ibu mereka secantik ini.

Namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Wanita itu tak secerewet ibuku. Yah, tentu saja, semua orang akan berpikir bahwa ibu mereka-lah yang paling cerewet se-dunia. Bibi Mikoto sangat ramah menyambutku. Tapi satu hal yang tak kusuka darinya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berpikir aku pacarnya Sasuke?

"Yang namanya jodoh itu memang tak disangka ya. Ternyata pacar Sasuke itu adiknya teman Itachi. Kalau sudah begini, sering-seringlah mampir kemari, Sakura." kata bibi Mikoto seraya menyajikan puding caramel yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam lemari es sebagai _dessert_ makan siang.

"Ano~ tapi aku ini hanya adik kelasnya Sasuke. Aku bukan…"

"Ah, tak perlu malu." Belum selesai aku menjelaskan, bibi Mikoto langsung menyela, "Aku tidak akan marah mengetahui putraku berpacaran. Terlebih lagi melihat sifat kerasnya Sasuke, kurasa kau gadis yang luar biasa, Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan…"

"Hn, silahkan nikmati pudingnya. Ini berkalori rendah, tak kan membuatmu gemuk meski tadi baru selesai makan. Kau suka makan makanan manis?" sela bibi Mikoto lagi.

"I, iya…" jawabku, yang akhirnya menyerah saja. Sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. "Terima kasih…"

Aku tertunduk lesu. Merengek dalam hati. Kutatap kak Sasori yang duduk disebelahku, tak bisakah dia membantuku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi kakakku itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat bahu. Kak Itachi juga sama saja. Justru sepertinya malah senang melihat ibunya tertarik padaku. Lalu Sasuke… cowok yang duduk diseberangku itu kenapa malah sama cueknya? Sama sekali tak bicara atau menyangkal. Membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia tak suka makan makanan yang manis." lanjut bibi Mikoto.

Aku sedikit memperhatikan, cowok itu memang hanya menikmati jus tomatnya.

"Dia bilang makanan manis itu seperti membakar isi mulutnya. Alasan konyol." sambung Itachi. "Hidupmu akan susah Sasuke, kalau tak suka yang manis. Tak pernah kau coba, mana kau tahu itu enak."

Sasuke mendelik mendengar kata-kata Itachi, "Aku sudah coba dan rasanya tak enak. Ah, tapi…" Sasuke beralih menatapku, tersenyum samar, "Rasa manis yang kusuka mungkin cuma Cherry."

Klontang… Tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan garpuku. Mendengar kata 'Cherry' yang diucapkannya, membuatku teringat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Cherry?" Itachi mengernyit heran, "Sejak kapan? Secuilpun bukannya kau tak mau, itu rasanya sangat manis kan?"

"Hn. Kemarin aku coba sedikit. Dan rasanya enak." jawab Sasuke.

Mataku membulat, menatapnya tajam. Ku genggam erat garpu ditanganku, yang rasanya ingin kulepar kearahnya. "Awas kau…" desisku, "Bicara macam-macam…."

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasori, yang sepertinya mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak." jawabku sambil menggeleng pelan. Kuperhatikan Sasuke menggulum senyumnya, menahan tawa, melihat kegugupanku.

Sial. Aku merasa semakin dipermainkan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, enak sekali."

"Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi ya, Sakura."

"Iya…" jawabku ramah. Meski dalam hati tidak sepenuhnya ingin. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." pamitku sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura." ucap bibi Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa."

Fiuh~… aku sedikit bernafas lega. Akhirnya bisa pergi juga dari rumah ini.

…

"Ayo, ku antar sampai halte terdekat." ajak Sasori.

"Hmm, Nii-san tak akan pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan disini. Tapi aku janji, hari ini aku akan makan malam di rumah. Jadi, tolong sampaikan juga pada Kaa-san." Sasori tersenyum dan mengelus-elus lembut rambutku. "Hati-hati ya…"

"Hn." aku mengangguk.

"Kak Sasori…" panggil seseorang.

Kami kembali menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan menghampiri. Aku mengernyit heran menatapnya, 'Mau apa orang ini?'

"Kalau tak keberatan, boleh aku yang antar Sakura pulang?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hah?" aku melohok mendengarnya. Tak kusangka dia akan bilang begitu.

"Boleh ku antar dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Um, yah, sebenarnya aku lebih tenang kalau Sakura tidak pulang sendirian."

"Nii-san…" aku menyela, menggeleng pelan. Tolong mengerti maksudku yang tak mau menerima ajakan Sasuke. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau gitu, boleh aku bicara sebentar dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau bicara apa?" balasku, makin tak mengerti apa mau orang ini sebenarnya. "Cepat katakan!"

Sasuke melirikku dan Sasori bergantian, "Benar boleh langsung kukatakan sekarang?"

"Ck~ katakan saja!" kataku sedikit sebal.

"Soal ciuman kemarin…"

"Eeh~…" mataku membulat, "Cukup! Jangan teruskan…" teriakku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dihadapan Sasuke. Jantungku berdebar kencang, tindakan orang ini selalu saja mengejutkanku. Sedikit kulirik wajah Sasori, ku harap dia tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Nii-san, aku mau bicara berdua dulu dengan Sasuke." kataku.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku akan tunggu di gerbang depan ya, Sakura. Santai saja." kata Sasori yang langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku dan Sasuke.

Aku menatap tajam Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan disebelahku, "Apa sih maumu?" tanyaku.

"Mempermainkanmu." jawabnya singkat, disela tawa.

Aku mendengus, menahan kesal, "Kenapa? Semarah ini padaku gara-gara surat cinta? Kalau itu sebabnya, aku minta maaf. Jadi tolong berhenti mempermainkanku."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, masih tersenyum meremehkan, dia menatapku, "Tadinya memang begitu, tapi sekarang aku punya alasan lain. Kau itu menarik. Tiap kali melihatmu, aku jadi ingin mengganggumu."

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu…" cengangku tak mengerti, "Atau, jangan-jangan sebenarnya…" aku jadi berdebar sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu ini, "Kak Sasuke suka padaku?" gumamku pelan. Harap-harap cemas.

"Hahahaha~…." Sasuke tertawa.

Eh, dia tertawa. Serenyah itu. Aku nyaris tak percaya melihatnya. Kalau sekedar senyum atau tawanya yang meremehkan sih sudah sering kulihat. Tapi sampai tertawa dengan sudut bibir yang turun, selebar itu, ekspresi yang benar-benar langka dari seorang Sasuke.

"Ehem, itu mustahil, kan." lanjut Sasuke yang tak lama langsung kembali berwajah datar. "Jangan berkhayal."

"Ih,…" aku bergidik, "Aku juga tak mau."

"Ah, karena si rambut merah itu?" tanya Sasuke. "Padahal dia bukan pacarmu kan?"

Aku menatap Sasuke, kenapa dia tahu tentang Gaara?

"Terserah padaku mau suka sama siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu." balasku.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerling, kembali bersikap cuek.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku pikir tak ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakannya. Maka dengan kesal, aku pun segera melangkah pergi. Dia memang hanya mau mempermainkanku.

"Heh, Jidat!" seru Sasuke.

Aku tak mengubris panggilan itu dan tetap berjalan.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa kartu pelajarmu?" teriaknya.

"Eh,…" aku kembali menoleh dan kulihat tangan Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan sesuatu.

"Sakura Haruno. Konoha Academy. X-3. Tahun ajaran 20xx – 20xx. Lengkap dengan foto jelekmu." lanjut Sasuke, membaca informasi didalam sana dan menunjukkan lembaran kartu tipis itu kehadapanku.

"Kartu pelajarku!" Senyumku mengembang, melihat kartu pelajar itu. 'Bagaimana bisa ada padanya?' heranku dalam hati. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang penting itu benar-benar kartu pelajarku. Lekas saja aku kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya, kartu pelajarku…

"Eits…" Sasuke cepat menarik kembali kartu itu sebelum aku sempat merebutnya.

"Sini, itu milikku…" pintaku padanya.

"Coba saja ambil dariku." kata Sasuke sembari menyembunyikan kartu itu di balik punggungnya.

Aku menatapnya sebal, "Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Apa salahnya langsung serahkan padaku? Itu milikku, untuk apa kau simpan? Kembalikan!" seruku sambil berusaha merebutnya. Tapi selalu saja Sasuke berhasil mengelak. Aku kalah cepat darinya.

"Hmm, akan kuberikan, tapi _give and take_…" kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"_Give and take_?" aku mengernyit mengulangi perkataannya. "Maksudmu harus kutukar dengan sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Pintar juga kau."

Aku berdecih. Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. "Dengan apa?"

Sasuke memutar matanya, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ng, yang kemarin. Aku ingin coba sekali lagi." kata Sasuke sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir.

"Hah? Maksudnya yang kemarin…." Emerald-ku membulat. Pipi dan telingaku mulai terasa panas. Mengingat yang dia maksud pasti tentang ciuman itu. "Kau sudah gila. Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya."

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau." balas Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi, "Temui aku kapan saja kalau kau mau dapatkan kembali kartu pelajar ini."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Picik sekali dia. Orang ini sungguh mau menahan kartu pelajarku.

"Tunggu!" cegahku sembari menarik ujung kaosnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Menatapku sambil menyeringai. "So…"

Sesaat kami terdiam. Sedangkan jantungku makin berdebar kencang. Apa aku sungguh akan melakukannya? Mencium Sasuke? Demi kartu pelajar itu? Aku….

"Baiklah." jawabku akhirnya, "Tapi serahkan dulu kartu itu padaku!"

"Hn." Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau curang?"

Aku maju selangkah lebih dekat, hingga berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit kudongakkan kepala, memandang wajahnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. "Kau tak percaya?" aku balik bertanya, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ditunjukkannya kembali kartu pelajarku itu kehadapanku. Mengapitnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Lakukan sama-sama. Aku cium. Kau ambil kartunya."

Aku meringis mendengar permintaannya. 'Sial. Padahal tadinya aku mau langsung kabur begitu mendapatkan kartu itu. Duh, lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Berpikirlah Sakura!'

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu jawabanku. "Bagaimana Sa~ku~ra~?" bisiknya lembut.

Tumben dia tak menyebutku 'Jidat', malah menyebut namaku dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Membuatku bergidik. Entah karena tak biasa mendengarnya atau pengaruh hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik di telingaku.

"…."

Sebentar aku berpikir. Sampai akhirnya kembali menatap onyx itu dalam-dalam.

"Kak Sasuke… aku…" gumamku seraya perlahan mengangkat tangan kiriku. Memegang ujung kartu yang sisi lainnya masih dipegang juga oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, mulai mendekat. Dan dalam waktu yang sempit itu, seiring dengan debaran jantung yang tak biasa, rasa gugup menyelimutiku.

Sementara jarak kami semakin dekat, kukepalkan tangan kananku kuat-kuat. Lalu saat kurasa perhatian Sasuke teralih dari kartu itu, dengan cepat aku mengambil tindakan. Lekas kusambar kartu itu dari tangannya, bersamaan dengan tangan kananku yang memukul tubuh Sasuke keras, hingga menjauh dariku.

Terkejut akan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba, cowok itu terhuyun. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja kudorong dia lebih kuat lagi, sampai terjatuh kebelakang dengan pantatnya yang mendarat duluan. Aku yang sudah berhasil merebut kartu itu darinya, cepat melangkahkan kaki dan pergi melarikan diri.

"Jidat!" teriak Sasuke, dengan murka memanggilku.

"Jiahahaha~ Aku sudah berikan lagi yang kemarin, kak Sasuke. Mendorongmu jatuh! Wek…" lanjutku seraya menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa puas melihat wajahnya yang tampak kesal.

"Awas kau ya!" ancam Sasuke dibelakang.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Ha..ha..

…

Sasori mengernyit heran tatkala melihatku berlarian menghampirinya sambil tertawa-tawa, "Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sebentar aku kembali mengatur nafasku yang terengah. Berlari sambil tertawa benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tapi barusan puas sekali. Kali ini aku yang berhasil mempermainkannya.

Hihi~ rasakan itu, Sasuke…

"Nii-san, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" ajakku langsung merangkul lengan Sasori dan menariknya.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Lama kutatap kartu pelajar itu. Mengingat dengan ini aku bisa menagih janjiku pada Gaara. Ya Gaara, masih ingatkah dia dengan janji setahun lalu? Di taman, sepulang sekolah. Senja di hari pertamanya menjadi siswa Konoha. Aku bilang, aku juga ingin selalu bersamanya.

…

"Ano~… Senpai, kalau seandainya aku nanti berhasil sekolah disana, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucapku malu-malu.

Sesaat Gaara terdiam, sebelum kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Dia lekas bangkit, berdiri dari ayunannya dan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah Sakura." ucapnya seraya mengusap lembut kepalaku.

…

Sampai sekarang pun, kala teringat saat itu, aku selalu berdebar bahagia.

"Aku menyukaimu, kak Gaara…" gumamku sambil memandang foto Gaara yang jadi wallpaper ponsel plip-ku. "Sekarang aku siswa Konoha. Jadi, aku bisa jadi pacarmu kan?"

Drrr… _"Nee ki koe masu ka…."_

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tambah terkejut lagi saat melihat nama 'Gaara' muncul dalam list.

"Whaaa~ kebetulan sekali…" riangku tak percaya. Buru-buru ku tekan tombol _answer_ dan menjawab telepon itu,

"Moshi moshi…" ucapku dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Yo~ Sakura…" sahutnya.

"Ano~ senpai, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit mencemaskanmu. Tadi siang aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengantarkanmu langsung ke tempat kak Sasori. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Misalnya kau tersesat atau apa gitu…"

Deg! …. Aku makin berdebar mendengarnya. Mencemaskanku? Gaara mencemaskanku? Kyaa~ aku ingin berteriak saking senangnya. Ternyata dia perhatian padaku. Sampai mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak tersesat. Aku sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Lalu…." Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang membuatku teringat pada Sasuke.

'Aish, untuk apa aku mengingat orang itu segala.' rutukku dalam hati.

"Ehm, pokoknya terima kasih ya kak, sudah repot mengantarkanku." ucapku kemudian.

"Ya, sama-sama. Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Gaara.

Hening sejenak.

"Kak Gaara…" / "Sakura…"

Eh?… Secara bersamaan tadi kami saling memanggil. Membuat kami tertawa sesaat.

"Hehe, kebetulan sekali ya barusan."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan hal penting. Aku cuma mau bilang, oyasumi, hehe~…" kata Gaara. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ehm, itu… sebenarnya aku… ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang?"

Aku ingin bilang ini tentang kartu pelajar itu. Tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau dibicarakan lewat telepon.

"Itu, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung. Jadi bisakah kita besok bertemu sepulang sekolah?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Sepulang sekolah?" Sejenak Gaara terdiam, "Ng, ya boleh saja."

"Benarkah?" aku tak percaya.

"Iya, besok kau langsung saja cari aku di gedung barat ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, udah dulu ya Sakura. Jaa~…"

Pip… kututup kembali ponsel plip-ku.

"Yeah!" teriakku riang, sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasur. "Aku menyukaimu, kak Gaara. Besok aku jadi pacarmu. Yeah!"

Aku benar-benar merasa senang. Sebentar lagi keinginanku kan terwujud. Penantianku selama empat tahun. Cintaku. Besok. Besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Hatiku berdebar setiap kali mengingatnya.

…

"Wah… wah… wah… adikku jadi gila." celetuk Sasori yang tanpa kusadari sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Hmp, Nii-san…" aku berhenti berjingkrak dan sesaat merasa malu.

'Apa barusan aku terlihat aneh?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Jadi apa yang membuat adikku bisa sesenang ini, heuh?" tanya Sasori seraya melangkah masuk kedalam kamarku. Memandang curiga padaku.

"Itu… barusan, ada yang meneleponku." jawabku malu-malu.

"Siapa?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aaah, Sasuke ya."

"Eeh, kenapa Sasuke?" aku sedikit cemberut. Mengembungkan sebelah pipiku. "Bukan dia. Enak saja."

"Hmm, lalu siapa?"

"Gaara." jawabku.

"Eh, Gaara?" Sasori tampak terkejut, "Mau apa dia? Kau masih sesenang ini cuma dapat telepon darinya?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabku tanpa ragu. "Itu wajarkan, saat orang yang kau sukai meneleponmu, kau akan merasa senang."

"Sakura…" Sejenak Sasori menghela, menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tak biasa.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanyaku. Karena kulihat Sasori seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi sebentar ku tunggu, kakakku itu hanya mendengus dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal.

"Hmm, ya, itu lain kali saja kita bicarakan." kata Sasori sambil berlalu.

"Ada apa sih?" pikirku menatapnya heran.

**=0=0=0=0=**

**TBC… next to chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **5/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana dalam bis di pagi hari, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Sepintas kulihat parasnya yang cantik, memakai rok seragam kotak-kotak merah dan blazer _maroon_ berbahan beludru dengan dasi kupu-kupu hijau tua tersemat dilehernya. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat tas jinjing hitam berbahan kulit sementara tangan lainnya berpegangan erat pada tiang bis, berusaha menahan keseimbangan agar dirinya tak terjatuh.

Di belakang gadis itu, berdiri seorang pria yang terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran. Tampak rapih dengan stelan jas biru dongker, tas kerja dan sepatu mahal yang disemir mengkilat. Wajahnya biasa saja, terlihat seperti bapak-bapak usia 40 tahunan. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku tak suka dari pria itu adalah tatapan matanya. Mencurigakan. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lama kuperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan benar saja, firasatku tak salah. Ketika si pria kantoran itu dengan tampang mesumnya sudah menyiapkan tangan, siap grepe-grepe anak gadis di depannya.

"Heh, Pak!" kataku sambil menepuk bahu orang itu. "Bapak tahu hukuman bagi pelaku tindak pelecehan di tempat umum?"

Sontak pria itu melotot menatapku. Dia hendak berkelit, tapi tatapan semua orang dalam bis kini tertuju padanya. Sambil berdecih, orang itu langsung menerobos kerumunan penumpang, memilih berdiri dekat pintu keluar.

Fiuh~… sejenak aku menghela nafas lega. Senyumku mengembang. Tak kupercaya barusan aku benar-benar berani menegurnya. Hebat!, pujiku pada diri sendiri.

"Ano~ Terima kasih sudah menolongku." kata gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Sama-sama. Aku hanya merasa risih melihat kelakuannya."

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kali aku pergi naik bis ke sekolah."

"Wah, benarkah? Lain kali hati-hati. Terutama saat berdiri didepan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal. Jangan lihat penampilannya."

"Iya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, namaku Matsuri. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" kata gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Tanpa ragu aku pun meraih tangan itu. "Salam kenal juga, aku Sakura."

"Sakura kau penyelamatku. Aku berhutang padamu." kata Matsuri.

"Hihi~ tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun kok."

"Eh, kau ini siswa Konoha Academy ya?" Mata gadis itu memperhatikan badge di atas saku blazerku.

Aku mengangguk, "He'eh. Seragam itu… kau pasti murid sekolah putri Suna Gakuen."

"Iya. Kau kelas berapa? Aku kenal beberapa siswa Konoha. Ehm… sebenarnya pacarku juga sekolah disitu."

"Oh ya? Aku anak kelas satu. Pacarmu?"

"Kelas dua." jawab Matsuri.

"Siapa namanya? / Kau turun disini kan?" tanyaku dan Matsuri berbarengan.

Ckiit… Mendadak bis berhenti. Kulayangkan pandanganku melihat sekeliling. Ternyata ini sudah sampai di halte tujuanku.

"Iya aku turun disini." kataku, "Kalau gitu aku duluan ya, Matsuri."

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." ucap Matsuri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sekilas aku tersenyum melihat kearahnya.

'Sampai jumpa' … kata itu seolah mengisyaratkan kami akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima orang siswi berpenampilan _gals_ datang menyeret paksa seorang gadis biasa masuk ke dalam toilet. Mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga menabrak tembok. Sebentar dia meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur.

Salah satu dari _gals_ itu, seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung yang dandanannya paling mencolok. Memakai aksesoris _funky_, rok seragam sekolah pendek dan blazer ketat yang dilinting sesiku. Memandang sinis padaku dari balik kacamata bingkai putihnya ketika kami tak sengaja berpapasan. Aku yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet nomor satu lekas menghindari tatapannya sebelum dia salah paham. Cepat berjalan menuju wastafel dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Meski sesekali aku sedikit mencuri pandang dari dalam cermin sementara aku mencuci tangan. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ma, mau apa kalian?" tanya si gadis lugu itu dengan suara bergetar. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang gemetaran, tampak ketakutan tatkala kelima _gals_ itu mengelilinginya tanpa celah.

Si gadis berambut merah tadi, yang sepertinya pemimpin para _gals_ itu, mulai maju mendekat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat. Baik aku maupun si gadis lugu sesaat terhenyak, sempat merasa takut. Mengira dia akan menamparnya, tapi ternyata hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu pelan.

"Kau masih tak tahu apa salahmu?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah namun tetap terdengar menusuk.

Gadis lugu itu menggeleng pelan, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tampak bola matanya menatap nanar.

"Dasar tak tahu diri!" bentak si gadis berambut merah kemudian, seraya membingkai wajah si gadis lugu dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Kau… orang sepertimu masih berani-beraninya mencoba mendekati Dia."

"Aaa, aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalian. Lepaskan aku." pintanya sambil meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi dua _gals_ lain dengan sigap memegangi lengan si gadis lugu itu hingga benar-benar terkekang.

Suasana semakin tegang. Melihatnya begitu, aku baru sadar. Jangan-jangan ini ya, yang namanya "_bully_"…

"Harusnya kau menurut dari awal peringatanku yang pertama. Setelah ini tak akan ada lagi peringatan ketiga, Shion. Sekali lagi kau berani berkeliaran dengan menjijikannya di sekitar Dia, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal."

"Iya. Iya aku mengerti, Karin. Maafkan aku…" kata Shion, si gadis lugu itu benar-benar memohon. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi menumpuk dipelupuknya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi. "Jadi tolong lepaskan aku."

Si gadis berambut merah, yang sepertinya bernama Karin itu berdecih, "Kau pikir kali ini akan semudah itu?" Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya seolah itu perintah pada anak buahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Shion sayang, karena ingatanmu buruk, bagaimana kalau aku torehkan sedikit tanda tak terlupakan yang akan selalu membuatmu ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan…" Karin lekas diberi gunting oleh salah satu anak buahnya, sementara tangannya mulai menjambak rambut pirang Shion.

"Hiii… Tidak! Jangan, jangan lakukan itu padaku. Aku mohon, Karin…." jerit Shion histeris. Semakin meronta minta dilepaskan.

Entah kenapa dadaku jadi terasa panas. Melihat mereka memperlakukan Shion seperti itu, emosiku memuncak. Aku tidak bisa terus diam dan menonton saja. Aku ingin menolongnya. Kupikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei…" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku, terdengar seolah memanggil. Kelima _gals_ itu sontak berbalik memandang kearahku.

Glek… aku menelan ludah. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Sesaat merasa ragu. Kemana perginya keberanian yang tadi sempat ada dalam diriku. Para _gals_ itu tampak kesal karena sepertinya aku sudah menginterupsi bagian klimaks dalam kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, berbicara dengan sinis.

"Um…" aku memutar mataku. Berpikir. Telapak tanganku yang terkepal terasa berkeringat.

"Ano~ aku…"

Brakk…

"Aku sudah selesai!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir ekor kuda begitu dia keluar dari dalam toilet nomor dua. "Duh, perutku sakit. Sepertinya tadi pagi aku salah makan."

"I, Ino…" panggilku sambil melirik kearahnya dan para _gals_ disana yang juga sama-sama terkejut melihat cewek itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Seolah mengerti tatapanku, Ino ikut menengok. "Eeh, ternyata ada banyak orang yang mengantri. Aduh, maafkan aku sudah membuat para senpai menunggu. Silahkan pakai toiletnya. Kami sudah selesai. Ayo cepat kita pergi, Sakura." Tanpa banyak basa-basi Ino langsung menarik tanganku.

"I, iya…" kataku sambil sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum samar, pamit pada mereka yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat kami pergi terburu-buru. Aku cepat berjalan mengikuti langkah Ino keluar dari toilet.

…

…

…

"Fiuh~ hampir saja." dengus Ino seraya menghela nafas panjang. Setelah kami berada cukup jauh dari toilet itu.

"Ng, kenapa?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Kau gila ya Sakura. Barusan apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menantang mereka? Harusnya begitu lihat mereka, kau langsung pergi. Untung aku masih didalam, masih bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kukira kau sudah pergi daritadi makanya aku lama menunggu sampai semuanya selesai."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka itu?"

"SFC." jawab Ino singkat, sambil celingak-celinguk memastikan tak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Sasuke Fans Club."

"Hah?" aku cengo sesaat, "Sa, Sasuke… Fans Club." kembali ku ulangi kalimat itu.

Ino mengangguk, "Sebenarnya daripada disebut Fans, mereka lebih pantas disebut Fanatik. Terkenal begitu menggilai Sasuke. Mereka tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Sasuke selain anggota mereka. Lalu bila ada yang punya maksud lain terhadap cowok itu, yah, seperti ingin jadi pacarnya gitu, atau seenaknya PDKT. Akibatnya bisa seperti tadi. Pokoknya buat mereka, cowok tampan itu milik bersama. Terutama Sasuke, orang seperti dia kalau sampai dimonopoli satu cewek bisa jadi kecemburuan sosial."

"Sasuke itu, maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya iyalah, memang ada yang lain?" Ino tampak kesal karena aku tak juga mengerti, "Terutama Karin-senpai. Yang tadi, cewek cantik berambut merah itu, dia ketuanya."

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku, menahan tawa, sungguh merasa geli. "Ha..Ha… Cuma buat seorang cowok menyebalkan seperti dia, sampai ada SFC segala?"

"Kenapa? Hebat kan?"

"Ck~…" aku masang tampang tak berminat. "Yang ada malah menjijikan." kataku sambil pura-pura bergidik. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat informasi sampai sedetail itu? Jangan-jangan kau…" Aku memandang Ino penuh selidik. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu dan jadi salah tingkah. "Huh, payah, kau juga sama saja dengan mereka." kataku sambil lalu.

"Oi, Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Ino, lekas merangkul lenganku. "Yah, aku kan fans kak Sasuke juga. Cuma iseng kok. Lagian boleh siapa saja masuk club itu. Kau juga bisa kalau mau…"

'Tch, yang benar saja. Jangan harap." kataku sambil mendelik, "Malah kalau bisa, akan kubuat Anti Fans Sasuke, biarpun anggotanya kelak cuma aku seorang."

"Hahaha~…" Ino tertawa, "Leluconmu lucu Sakura."

"Aku tidak bercanda." kataku penuh percaya diri. Ya, memang benar. Dengan banyak alasan aku benci cowok itu, si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Awas lho, dari benci entar jadi suka." balas Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kan, bagiku cuma ada…"

"Ya, ya, ya… Gaara seorang." Ino langsung menyela perkataanku. Tapi yang diucapkannya memang benar. "Hanya karena dia cinta pertamamu kan? Aku tahu itu Sakura. Sudahlah, lain kali kita bicarakan lagi. Aku sudah lapar. Ayo cepat kita ke kantin." ajak Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Hh~." Lagi-lagi aku hanya mendegus pasrah, membiarkannya menyeretku pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang itu kantin dipenuhi banyak siswa Konoha. Mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga berbaur dalam satu ruangan seluas aula ini. Berbagai macam stand penjual makanan berjejer rapih dan tak ada yang sepi pengunjung. Semuanya langsung diserbu belasan siswa yang kelaparan sedari pagi sudah bergelut dengan pelajaran. Mulai dari jajanan tradisional, _fast food_, _snack_, ramen, _pastry and bakery_, dan lainnya. Suasana ramai seperti di festival. Dan tentu saja ini jadi tempat nongkrong paling favorit selain gedung olahraga, sekitar lorong kelas, toilet dan taman sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"Spageti, Cola regular, dan Biskuat Bolu rasa coklatnya tiga."

Aku terkikik geli mendengar menu pesanan Ino. "Kau masih suka makan kendaraan tahan banting itu?"

Tahu yang kumaksud adalah Biskuat Bolu, Ino juga ikut tertawa. "Jadi inget pas orientasi kemarin ya? Kupikir apa kendaraan tahan banting, tahunya itu Biskuat Bolu."

"Memangnya enak?"

"Enak kok, author yang bikin fic ini aja suka."

"Hah?" aku cengo sesaat.

"Ah, sudahlah. Daripada itu, kau sendiri sudah selesai pesan?"

"Hmm,…"

Aku masih berdiri memandangi kaca etalase _dessert_ dan sedikit kecewa mendapati puding strawberry favoritku sudah terjual habis. Tahu begini, harusnya tadi aku lebih cepat datang ke kantin. Puding Strawberry Konoha memang terkenal enak, lembut dan rasanya yang istimewa. Karenanya dijual terbatas hanya 50 cup sehari. Dan itu pun untuk mendapatkannya harus berebut dengan ratusan siswa Konoha yang juga menyukai puding ini.

"Pilih salad buah saja." usul Ino yang langsung meletakkan salad itu diatas nampan makan siangku yang sudah ada seporsi _chicken-katsu_ dan segelas _lemon tea_. "Ayo cepat, kalau sudah kita cari tempat."

"Iya, kau duluan saja." kataku padanya yang tanpa disuruh pun Ino sudah melengos pergi cari meja kosong. Sebentar aku menghela, memandang kembali menu makan siang yang kupilih hari ini. "Huh, padahal aku ingin makan puding itu." dengusku lagi.

"Nih, untukmu…" satu tangan putih terulur, menyerahkan satu cup puding strawberry kesukaanku.

Aku mendongak, melihat pemilik tangan itu. Rambut merahnya yang mencolok, tatapan lembut hijau zambrud itu disertai senyum manis wajahnya. "Kak Gaara…"

"Kau suka puding ini kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Aku menggangguk mantap, "Tapi pudingnya…"

"Aku beli dua." kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan sebuah puding lainnya padaku, "Itu sengaja ku beli untukmu."

"Wah, benarkah?" aku tak percaya. Aku senang sekali. "Terima kasih."

Sambil tersenyum, Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Sudah ya Sakura. Sampai nanti."

"Ano~ kak Gaara!" panggilku kembali. Gaara menoleh sebentar padaku, "Nanti pulang sekolah, kita jadi bertemu kan?"

"Iya. Aku ingat kok." katanya seraya melangkahkan kaki, pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

Sejenak kupandangi sosok itu. Jantungku kembali berdebar mengingatnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa bersamanya. Aku tak sabar menanti saat jam pulang sekolah tiba.

…

…

"Sakura, sini!" panggil Ino setengah berteriak.

Aku langsung datang ke tempat gadis itu melambaikan tangan. "Wah, kau berhasil dapat tempat…" kataku riang seraya meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangku diatas meja dan duduk di sebuah bangku kosong sebelah kiri Ino.

"Eh, puding strawberry itu bukannya udah habis?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, ini, tadi Gaara yang kasih." jawabku.

"Aih, _so sweet_. Jadi juga nih kalian." goda Ino sambil mencolek-colek pinggangku geli.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Menggulum senyum, malu menunjukkan rasa bahagiaku. "Pulang sekolah nanti, aku baru akan menyatakan perasaanku."

"Wah, benarkah? Akhirnya… Selamat ya Sakura."

"Heh, masih terlalu cepat bilang selamat kan."

"Iih, gak apa-apa dong. Ucapan selamat itu ibarat doa. Lagian udah jelas Gaara pasti terima kamu. Tanpa ragu." kata Ino penuh semangat.

"Hehe~ gitu ya…" aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Kalau nanti udah jadian, jangan lupa traktir aku."

"Traktir apaan? Kayak ulang tahun aja."

"Yah, kan buat perayaan jadinya pasangan baru. Adeuh~" goda Ino lagi. "Aku juga mau cepat dapat pacar. Trus nanti kita _double date_ ya Sakura."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk setuju. Ah~ senangnya kalau ada teman yang menyemangati seperti ini.

"Ada kan Ino, cowok yang suka sama kamu? Shino Aburame, hehe~ terima aja dia."

"Haah~ masa sama si maniak serangga itu?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ogah. Aku juga mau pacaran sama kakak kelas yang lebih dewasa, hihi~"

…

Tak menunggu lama, Ino mulai menikmati Spageti-nya. Menyeruput pasta panjang itu hingga sausnya menempel berantakan di ujung bibir.

Aku juga langsung mematahkan sumpit sekali pakai dalam genggamanku jadi dua bagian. "Itadakimasu~" kataku, lalu dengan lahap menyantap _chicken-katsu _dihadapanku.

Enak sekali, pikirku saat menikmatinya. Terus menjejalkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut. Jujur aku benar-benar lapar. Pelajaran matematika guru Iruka, disusul Kimia guru Kurenai dan Biologi Orochimaru pagi tadi sungguh menguras energiku. Aku butuh pasokan tenaga lebih untuk menghadapi Bahasa Inggris Anko-sensei hingga jam pelajaran terakhir nanti.

"Makanmu rakus sekali, Jidat!" seru seseorang, yang langsung menghentikan acara mengunyahku.

Jidat? Aku tahu panggilan itu. Tapi masa sih sampai harus dia lagi…

Perlahan kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan piring makan siang. Mataku menyusuri sepasang tangan putih yang memangku wajah seorang pria diatas meja. Satu seringai licik khasnya terpampang jelas disana. Orang itu…

Sasuke Uchiha?

"Uhuk…Uhuk..Uhuk…" aku terbatuk-batuk. Makananku nyangkut ditenggorokan. Benar-benar kaget mendapati orang ini duduk didepanku, sampai buatku tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Sakura." Ino lekas menepuk-nepuk punggungku seraya menyodorkan segelas _lemon tea_, "Nih, minum dulu."

Langsung saja aku menegaknya sambil tak melepaskan pandanganku dari Sasuke yang terkekeh geli melihatku gelagapan.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Tenang saja. Jam istirahat kan masih 20 menit lagi."

Aku menggulirkan pupilku, menatap sosok lain yang duduk disebelah Sasuke. Cowok berambut kuning itu nyengir sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Barusan dia yang bicara. NarutoUzumaki.

Bergulir lagi ke sebelahnya, dan kulihat kak Sai juga duduk dengan tenang sambil tersenyum seperti biasa dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Makannya jangan buru-buru. Itu juga tak baik untuk pencernaanmu." lanjut cowok berkulit albino itu.

Aku kembali menatap mereka satu persatu. "Ino, apa-apaan ini?" bisikku pelan sambil menyeka ujung bibirku yang sedikit basah sehabis minum tadi.

Ino mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kenapa kita, atau mereka bisa duduk disini? " Kusapu pandanganku pada ketiga senpai yang duduk di depan kami sekarang.

"Hihi, kau lucu Sakura. Tentu saja karena mejanya kosong. Lalu kita atau mereka mau duduk dimana lagi kalau tak disini?"

Aku memutar pandanganku. Melihat kesekeliling. Suasana kantin memang ramai sampai tak kulihat ada meja kosong lain di sekitar kami yang cukup menampung tiga orang.

"Sakura tidak suka kami duduk disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, bukan begitu senpai." sanggahku jadi tak enak hati, "Silahkan saja."

Aku menghela, menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Buatku sih makan satu meja dengan siapapun tak masalah. Hanya saja kenapa harus dengan dia juga? Bikin nafsu makanku hilang seketika.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan, Dobe. Mana bisa junior mengusir senior. Cari mati dia." kata Sasuke disertai senyum meremehkannya.

"Jangan ketus gitu, Teme. Orientasi kan udah lewat, gak perlu lagi kita formal antara senior-junior. Kalian biasa aja, gak perlu sungkan sama kami. Iya kan, Sakura? Ayo lanjutkan makannya." kata Naruto yang mulai menyantap ramen dihadapannya.

"Stt,…" Ino menyenggol pinggulku, "Mereka tahu namamu? Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab?" bisik Ino.

"Aku tidak akrab dengan mereka." bantahku cepat. "Cuma pernah sekali ngobrol pas aku minta tanda tangan…"

"Ah, iya benar. Tanda tangan… eh maksudku stempel Uchiha." Naruto menyela perkataanku, "Sakura, kudengar hari itu kau malah meninggalkan buku catatanmu pada Sasuke. Harusnya bagian penukaran kartu kan langsung saja temui Shikamaru." Sebentar dia melirik pada Sasuke,

"Tapi kartunya sudah kau berikan padanya kan Teme? Aku titipkan itu padamu lho."

"Hn. Tentu saja. Dia sudah dapatkan kartu pelajarnya." kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam padaku. Terlihat masih marah gara-gara kejadian kemarin. "Hanya saja urusan di antara kami belum selesai."

"Urusan apa?" tanyaku sebal, "Kalau aku sudah dapatkan kartu pelajarku ya sudah. Ini bukan masa orientasi lagi, kak Sasuke. Urusan di antara kita sudah selesai. Jangan berbuat seenaknya padaku. Kau sudah tak berhak memerintahku lagi, iya kan kak Naruto?"

"Ng, aku tidak mengerti urusan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi setelah masa orientasi aku harap hubungan senior-junior bisa lebih akrab." jawab Naruto.

"Ooh, tentu saja, Dobe. Kami jadi akrab. Dan dia masih berhutang padaku. _Give and Take_, Sakura. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Aku meringis. Melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya. Masih juga bahas _give and take_ itu… Sialan!

"Heh, Sakura…." bisik Ino lagi, "Kau sudah dapatkan kartu pelajarmu, kenapa tak cerita padaku?"

"Belum sempat. Lagipula ini tak penting." balasku dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, tapi kulihat terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan kak Sasuke. Ceritakan padaku…." goda Ino.

"Jangan bisik-bisik gitu dong Ino Yamanaka. Kita ngobrol santai saja." sela Naruto.

"Eh, senpai juga tahu namaku?" heran Ino.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, hihi. Soalnya kau juga salah satu junior yang lumayan sering kami bicarakan."

"Sering bicarakan apa mengenaiku?"

"Katanya kau Ratu Gosip kelas satu, haha…" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. Dan langsung bikin Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Apaan sih gak penting gitu." dengus Ino masang muka cemberut.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Atau sekalian saja aku bilang kalau ada temanku juga yang naksir sama kamu."

"Eeeh?" Ino kembali mengangkat wajah, "Benarkah? Si, Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Lebih tepatnya antusias.

"Orang itu…."

Duaak…. Terdengar bunyi berisik dibawah meja.

Naruto meringis. Dia menoleh kearah Sai yang masih makan dengan santainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu…."

Ujung mata Sai berkilat, memandang tajam Naruto, "Kalau makan jangan berisik." desisnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bodoh kau Dobe, dasar mulut ember." gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Hahaha~…" Naruto cengar-cengir GaJe. "Ramenku mengembang. Harus cepat ku makan."

Aku dan Ino cuma saling pandang. Cukup merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka bertiga. Tapi akhirnya tak ada diantara kami yang mulai lagi membicarakan hal itu dan kembali menikmati makan siang masing-masing. Terutama aku pribadi yang ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakan. Firasat jelekku timbul saat bersama Sasuke. Rasanya orang itu bisa kapan saja mengerjaiku. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, dia pasti mencoba balas dendam.

_"… __Kau itu menarik. Tiap kali melihatmu, aku jadi ingin mengganggumu."_ Aku teringat kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Ano~ kak Sai, bekalmu kelihatan enak, pacarmu pintar buatnya ya?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, bukan pacar kok. Sai masih single." jawab Naruto. Eh, kenapa malah Naruto yang jawab?

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, "Ini buatan kakakku. Mau coba?" tawarnya.

"Boleh?" Ino tampak senang.

Tapi karena tadi dia makan pasta, jadi tak punya sumpit. Baru saja mau mengambil garpunya, Sai sudah sodorkan telur dadar itu kehadapan Ino. "Buka mulutmu?" pinta Sai, yang langsung bikin Ino _blushing_ berat.

Wah, ada cinta nih… geregetku dalam hati, melihat mereka suap-suapan.

Baru sebentar kualihkan perhatianku, seolah ingin mengganggu, Sasuke sengaja mencomot satu _fillet_ ayam-ku dengan sumpitnya.

"Hih, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku padanya.

"Aku minta." balasnya santai. "Kutukar dengan ini." Sasuke meletakkan acarnya di atas acar milikku.

"What…" Udah gila nih orang, cengangku tak percaya. Daging ditukar acar? Dasar kepala pantat ayam!

"Gak mau. Balikin!" aku senggol sumpitnya dengan sumpitku, menjatuhkan kembali _fillet_ ayam itu ke tempatnya.

Onyx dan Emerald saling berkilat. Kami kembali beradu sumpit. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Aku sih sudah biasa berebut makanan seperti ini dengan Sasori, tapi tak kusangka Sasuke juga jago. Aku mencoba mengibaskan tangan Sasuke menjauh, tapi dia lekas menghindar dan tangannya menyenggol cup pudding strawberry-ku. Cup itu bergulir dari atas meja dan detik berikutnya…

Prang…

Aku terdiam sesaat, menyaksikan puding yang sudah jatuh berantakan di atas lantai.

"Pu…ding…ku…" gumamku dengan perasaan terhenyak.

Itu puding kan pemberian Gaara. Belum sempat ku makan. Bahkan aku berniat tak akan memakannya sekarang. Tapi malah hancur. Sia-sia.

"Eh, sorry, gak sengaja. Aku ganti deh…" kata Sasuke.

Bagiku waktu seolah terhenti. Yang terasa hanya debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dadaku terasa panas. Emosiku meluap. Lalu tanpa sadar tanganku…

Byuur….

Tanganku bergerak sendiri meraih gelas _lemon tea_ didekatku, lalu menumpahkannya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Wah?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

Semua orang terkejut. Kurasakan tatapan mereka tertuju pada kami.

"Kau, beraninya…" desis Sasuke seraya menyeka wajahnya yang basah, memandang penuh amarah.

"Hei, hei, udah cukup. Hentikan! Masa berantem cuma karena berebut ayam." Naruto coba melerai. "Teme, kamu yang salah. Sana minta maaf sama Sakura."

"Enak aja." kelit Sasuke.

Pandanganku mulai kabur, terhalang cairan bening yang mendadak berkumpul diatas iris emerald-ku. Kugigit bibir bawahku yang mulai bergetar. Melihat wajahnya. Melihat Sasuke, aku sudah benar-benar muak. Aku benci dia. Tanpa basa-basi kulangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat itu. Menghiraukan Ino yang berteriak memanggilku.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC… next to chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Kujalani hariku seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, berangkat ke sekolah, belajar, bermain dan bersenda gurau bersama teman. Pulang ke rumah, bercengkerama dengan keluarga, menonton acara TV yang membosankan atau mengerjakan PR dibantu kak Sasori, lalu pergi tidur. Mengharapkan mimpi indah dan hari esok akan lebih baik.

Hari ini pun begitu. Ini akan jadi hari bahagia untukku. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikir sejak semalam. Perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Mendapat telepon dari Gaara. Menanti esok saat akhirnya ku bisa nyatakan perasaanku. Dalam mimpi pun bahkan tak terlintas sesuatu yang buruk. Indah. Semuanya indah dan aku bahagia. Itu cukup bagiku.

Tapi kemudian….

Apa ini?….

Tak sesuai harapanku.

Hancur.

Semuanya hancur.

Karena orang itu, hari bahagiaku berubah jadi buruk…

Aku benci padamu, Sasuke Uchiha!

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **6/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

"Sakura, benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino untuk kesekian kali. Masih saja _blue shappire_ itu menatapku cemas. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Saat jam istirahat aku pergi begitu saja dari kantin setelah tak bisa lagi menahan emosi dan bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Ya, si Sasuke itu. Aku memang tak mengharapkannya mengejarku, tapi dia sama sekali tak menyusul atau punya niat baik meminta maaf. Tentu saja karena sikap arogan atau harga dirinya yang selangit. Seorang Uchiha minta maaf? Apa kata dunia? Aku tahu itu.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino, tenang. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Sana pulang. Kak Sai menunggumu kan?"

Ino menggulum senyum. Wajahnya langsung merona merah. "Hmm, kau juga pasti pulang dengan Gaara kan? Hehe… Semangat ya Sakura!"

"Iya."

"Sampai jumpa besok." pamit Ino seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sudah menunggunya dengan senyum dan mata menyipit seperti biasa.

Melihat mereka tampak bahagia, aku merasa senang. Aku juga pasti akan meraih kebahagianku. Tentu saja.

…

...

Ku putar langkahku, berjalan masuk kembali ke komplek sekolah. Barusan hanya mau mengantar Ino pulang sampai gerbang. Aku masih ada urusan. Ya, apalagi kalau mau menemui Gaara. Kurasa jam pelajaran dikelasnya pun sudah berakhir. Kuharap dia ingat janjinya untuk bertemu denganku dan masih menunggu.

"Hhh~…"

Sejenak aku menghela, menengadahkan kepala menantang langit. Warnanya kelabu dengan gulungan awan gelap yang berarak tertiup angin. Terlihat seperti kapan saja langit akan menangis. Sementara dibelahan lainnya kilatan cahaya sesekali tampak, menyusul suara gemuruh dikejauhan. Pantas saja suasana sekolah mulai tampak sepi. Banyak siswa memutuskan untuk secepatnya pulang. Udara berhembus dingin. Sampai aku harus merapatkan kancing blazerku. Mendekap kehangatan. Lalu setetes air tiba-tiba jatuh tepat mengenai keningku.

Hujan? … pikirku tatkala kusentuh keningku yang seperti basah.

Sedikit kecewa. Padahal kukira hari ini akan cerah, dimana matahari senja akan terlihat indah seperti hari itu. Cahaya jingga yang memantul, berpadu warna merah rambutnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi. Mata hijau pucat yang memandang lembut padaku, disertai senyum manis di wajahnya. Derit suara ayunan yang mengisi keheningan. Kuulang kembali kejadian sore di taman itu dalam pikiranku.

"Oh, betapa lebarnya jidatku…."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, lamunanku buyar. Barusan bukan aku yang bicara. Langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku kesamping, melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Sasuke Uchiha masang pose cool seperti biasa. Berdiri sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana, sementara tangan satunya lagi menenteng tas ransel dibahunya. Satu senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat datar. Tampak meremehkan seperti biasa. Onyx itu menatapku lurus. Dalam diam, angin sepoi memainkan anak-anak rambut ravennya yang ditata dengan model mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, ditambah suasana dingin dan gelap, gelegar petir di kejauhan, semakin membuat atmosfer di sekitarku jadi tak mengenakan.

Tch, si pantat ayam ini…

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku ketus. Ayolah, aku masih muak melihatnya. Apalagi mendengar cibirannya barusan. Mengataiku 'Jidat'. Kalau kali ini pun dia bermaksud menggodaku, apa aku masih bisa tahan?

Sasuke mulai buka mulut, berbisik pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi aku yang memperhatikan gerak bibirnya bisa jelas tahu apa yang diucapkannya. "Maaf…" bibirnya menggumamkan kata itu.

Eh, maaf?… Apa barusan aku salah lihat ya? Sasuke bilang 'maaf' padaku?

"Maaf." Sasuke kembali bicara normal. "Cepat minta maaf padaku, Sakura!"

"Hah?" aku bengong sesaat, "Maaf? Itu maksudnya… kenapa harus aku yang ucapkan?"

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku di muka umum, juga buat rambutku basah dan bau lemon." jawab Sasuke sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi masuk ke saku, beralih memegang ujung poni rambut ravennya.

"Hiih,…" aku bergidik. "Kau pikir siapa yang salah dan harus minta maaf? Kau sendiri lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke mengerling. "Ayolah, itu cuma puding tak berharga. Jadi tak perlu sampai semarah itu padaku. Kau mau menganggap urusan kita ini impas?"

"Impas?" Tanganku terkepal, geram mendengarnya. "Dasar manusia tak berperasaan." desisku.

"Kalau sekedar puding, biar nanti aku minta ibuku buatkan. Kau suka puding buatan ibuku, kan? Atau kau saking inginnya makan puding Konoha, besok aku belikan untukmu. Kalau itu maumu. Ck, dasar kau ini memangnya maniak puding?"

"Bukan itu mauku…" bantahku kesal. Orang ini sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku.

"Hn."

"Padahal Gaara berbaik hati memberikannya. Belum ku makan, sudah kau hancurkan. Kau tak berpikir betapa menyebalkannya dirimu bagiku? Maaf… Padahal seandainya tadi kau langsung bilang maaf, mungkin aku tak akan marah. Yah, tapi aku juga tak begitu ingin mendengar kata itu darimu. Kau menyebalkan, kak Sasuke. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Hn. Mauku…."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku. Aku langsung bergerak mundur. Takut dia melakukan sesuatu. Seperti tiba-tiba menciumku atau hal semacam itu. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya pun yang ada dalam otaknya hanya itu. "Jangan macam-macam kau…" bentakku.

Pletak… Sasuke menyentil keningku. Dia terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku mau apa? Lihat siapa di sini yang mesum sebenarnya?"

"Itai~…" aku meringis menyeka bekas sentilannya yang lumayan keras. "Sakit tahu. Coba kau rasakan sendiri."

"Haha, mengganggumu sungguh menyenangkan sekali, Sakura."

"Ih, dasar kau! Memangnya aku mainan…"

"Bagiku, iya…"

"Apa?"

…

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seseorang. Langsung menginterupsi pertengkaran kami.

Kami berdua menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu. Dari jauh tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat berlari-lari kecil menghampiri. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, dengan blazer _maroon_ dan rok kotak-kotak merah, terlihat mencolok dibanding siswa Konoha lain yang notabene berseragam dominan hijau.

"Sasu… Sasu… Ah, senangnya bisa ketemu kamu disini…." ujar gadis itu yang begitu mendekat langsung saja merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Heh, kau, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke, terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Hihi, Sasu, aku kangen…" jawab gadis itu dengan nada sedikit manja, "Kau juga kangen padaku tidak?"

Sasuke hanya mengerling dan berdecih kesal sambil berusaha mengendorkan rangkulan si gadis. Mereka berdua tampak akrab. Dan entah kenapa, melihat wajah gadis itu, aku juga merasa tak asing.

"Huh, jangan bersikap dingin padaku dong, Sasu…" Gadis itu merajuk. Sebentar dia menggulirkan matanya menatap kearahku. "Eeh, Sakura-chan?" lanjutnya dengan heboh memanggil namaku.

"Hn."

"Kau Sakura! Sakura yang tadi pagi, kan?" Gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke, berganti memegang kedua tanganku. Sambil tersenyum, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Benar kan, ini pasti Sakura. Kau masih ingat padaku?"

Aku mengernyit, memperhatikan kembali wajahnya dengan seksama. "Ma, Matsuri?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Senangnya kau masih ingat padaku. Ternyata benar. Sudah kuduga, rambut _soft pink_ yang mencolok itu, pasti kau Sakura."

_Soft pink_ yang mencolok?… Dalam hati aku terkekeh, rambutku memang lain daripada yang lain. Pantas dia mudah mengenalinya.

"Yang tadi pagi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Hei, sudah kubilang aku tak melakukan apapun." kataku malu-malu, "Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Um, aku mau bertemu pacarku."

Oh, iya… aku baru ingat. Pacarnya itu siswa Konoha. Kelas dua. Jadi…

Aku menatap Sasuke dan Matsuri bergantian. Eh, jadi pacar Matsuri yang katanya anak Konoha itu Sasuke? Sasuke punya pacar? Selama ini dia punya pacar? Ha ha..

Ingin tertawa tapi entah kenapa tak ada suara yang keluar. Rasanya kaku. Aku hanya bisa menarik bibirku saja. Melihat mereka berdua, dadaku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu. Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Aku juga tak paham.

"Aku datang diam-diam. Tadinya mau memberi kejutan pada pacarku. Ini pertama kali aku datang ke Konoha. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekolahnya luas, aku sampai tersesat. Untung saja bisa langsung bertemu kalian disini. Tapi tak kusangka selain bertemu Sasuke, aku juga bertemu Sakura. Kalian juga sepertinya sudah saling kenal ya? Eh, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan bersama? Aku ingin traktir kamu, Sakura. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi."

"Ck~ aku tak mau pergi bersamamu." kata Sasuke, entah pada siapa. Tapi aku merasa yang dia maksud itu pasti aku.

"Ih, kenapa? Padahal Sakura juga ikut. Kita bisa makan berempat, terus.…"

"Maaf Matsuri, aku tidak akan ikut, lain kali saja." aku menyela, menolak ajakan itu. Ya, tentu saja. Mereka mungkin akan pergi kencan sepulang sekolah, lalu untuk apa mengajakku segala dan sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Oh, begitu ya. Sayang sekali…" Matsuri tampak kecewa.

"Hmm, aku harus pergi sekarang, masih ada urusan. Sampai nanti, Matsuri." pamitku seraya melangkahkan kaki. Namun, saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, lenganku lekas ditahannya. Aku melirik, memberikan _death glare _padanya, minta dilepaskan.

"Jangan salah paham Sakura." bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Tentu saja…" balasku sambil mengebaskan tangan, menjauh darinya.

Aku berjalan. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, terus berjalan. Tak perlu dibilang pun aku sudah tahu. Memang bukan urusanku. Dan tak ada alasan bagiku pula untuk salah paham terhadap hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Sebagai siswa kelas satu, masuk ke Gedung Barat terkadang membuatku canggung. Isinya kebanyakan senior. Tapi sekarang kebetulan suasananya tampak sepi. Sudah banyak siswa yang pulang. Beberapa yang terlihat pun tampak sedang membereskan loker mereka dan bersiap pulang.

Langkahku terhenti saat menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Sejenak teringat kejadian yang dulu pernah kualami disini. Bayangan Sasuke kembali terlintas. Waktu itu, disini, aku terjatuh, Sasuke menolongku. Lalu dia menciumku….

Kenapa dia melakukannya?

Buatku itu pertama kali. Makanya selalu teringat. Dan bagi Sasuke mungkin bukan apa-apa. Pasti hanya karena terbawa suasana. Semua yang dilakukannya padaku tak berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya senang mempermainkanku.

Deg!… Aku merengut, memegangi dadaku. Rasa sesak itu kembali terasa.

Ada apa denganku?

Sejak bertemu dengan Matsuri tadi, tahu Sasuke sudah punya pacar, rasanya aku jadi aneh. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan mereka. Padahal itu bukan urusanku. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Sakura…"

Aku mendongak melihat sosok yang berdiri di ujung tangga paling atas.

"Kak Gaara…"

"Aku baru mau mencarimu." Gaara turun beberapa langkah, mendekatiku. "Kirain kamu lupa sama janji kita."

Aku jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya, "Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Hehe, gak apa-apa kok." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Jadi, apa yang mau kita bicarakan?"

"Ah, iya itu…" aku lekas merogoh saku blazerku, mengambil sesuatu yang telah lama kusiapkan. Kartu pelajarku. "Aku mau menunjukkan ini padamu." kataku seraya menyerahkannya.

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat, sejenak memperhatikan kartu pelajarku. "Wah, ini bukti bahwa sekarang kau siswa Konoha. Bagus Sakura, kau sudah berusaha keras supaya bisa masuk sekolah ini."

Aku mengangguk, "Kak Gaara juga masih ingat dengan janji itu?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku, "Janji yang mana?" dia balik tanya.

"Yang waktu itu, di taman dekat sekolah. Hari pertamamu masuk SMA. Saat kubilang aku juga ingin masuk Konoha…."

Dahi Gaara sedikit berkerut, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Aku mulai merasa cemas. Apa dia sungguh tak ingat dengan janji itu?

"Aduh, maaf Sakura, aku tak ingat. Janji apa ya?"

Perasaanku tegang. Jantungku kian berdegup kencang. Kalau Gaara tak ingat berarti memang harus kuingatkan kembali. Aku harus mengatakannya langsung. Sebentar aku putar pandanganku, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Dipastikan tak ada orang lain yang mungkin kebetulan akan mendengar pembicaraan kami. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menahan rasa gugup yang menyelimutiku.

"Kak Gaara, aku menyukaimu." ucapku padanya. Jelas. Tanpa jeda dan keraguan. "Apa kau juga suka padaku?" lanjutku. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Meyakinkan keseriusan. Mata Gaara membulat tatkala mendengarnya. Dia juga terkejut.

Diam sejenak. Satu senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Gaara. "Aku juga suka padamu, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Senyumku mengembang. Kyaaa~ hatiku berteriak gembira. Merasa senang mendengar kata 'Suka' terucap darinya. Aku tahu perasaanku akan terbalas. Gaara juga menyukaiku.

"Tak ada alasan untukku membencimu, Sakura." lanjut Gaara. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap ubun-ubun kepalaku, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut soft-pink itu lembut. "Kau kan adik kelasku yang manis."

"Eeh…" Sesaat aku terhenyak, "Adik?" kuulangi kata itu.

Gaara menghela, "Kau baik, cantik, lucu, selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Tentu saja suka. Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu? Senangnya kak Sasori bisa punya adik manis sepertimu…"

"Ta, tapi yang kumaksud bukan rasa suka seperti itu. Masa kau sama sekali tak mengerti, rasa sukaku itu…."

Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Bergema dalam lorong kelas yang sepi. Gaara berpaling dariku, menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Sesaat menunggu, menanti orang seperti apa yang akan muncul, berbelok menuju tangga tempat kami sekarang berada. Bagai adegan _slow motion_, mata Gaara membulat bersamaan dengan kedatangannya.

"Matsuri…" nama itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Aku ikut menoleh. Melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan ekspresi cerianya berlari kearah kami.

"Yeah, akhirnya ketemu juga!" teriak Matsuri, langsung berhambur memeluk Gaara. "Surprise, my lovely honey. Chu~" satu kecupan singkat darinya mendarat di atas bibir Gaara.

Tepat dihadapanku.

Aku…

Terhenyak…

Merasa hancur…

Sakit…

Serasa ditikam benda tajam…

Menghujam langsung, begitu menusuk…

Sampai membuatmu merasa seperti akan mati…

…

"Hihi, kau terkejut tidak?" tanya Matsuri pada Gaara seusai melepaskan ciumannya.

Gaara menyunggingkan bibir, tersenyum. "Sangat. Apalagi melihatmu disini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Um, aku datang untuk menemui pacar tercintaku, hehe."

…

Seperti _déjà vu_. Aku merasa pernah ada dalam situasi serupa, tapi tak sama. Apa ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Nyatakah? Gaara-ku… Matsuri… Ciuman apa itu? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Pacar? Siapa yang pacarnya siapa?. Dalam pikiranku berkelebat, bermunculan banyak pertanyaan.

"Wah, malu… barusan pasti dilihat Sakura." Wajah Matsuri bersemu merah. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang berdiri disebelahnya. Menggulum senyum, tampak malu-malu.

"Kau sih, langsung nyosor gitu aja…" lanjut Gaara, menyenggol Matsuri dengan sikunya.

"Habis aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Matsuri tertawa kecil, "Lalu, sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Kami sudah lama berteman. Sakura itu adik kelasku di SMP." kata Gaara. "Aku yang lebih tak menyangka lagi kau sudah kenal Sakura."

"Iya, Sakura itu penyelamatku lho. Kalau tak ada dia, pagi tadi sudah terjadi sesuatu yang menjijikkan padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Matsuri sedikit cemberut. "Iya, itu gara-gara kau Gaara-ku yang tumbennya tak mengantarku ke sekolah. Kau mau aku diserang orang mesum di kendaraan umum?"

"Waduh, maaf deh. Lain kali tak akan terjadi lagi."

"Janji ya…" Matsuri semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Gaara.

Aku yang dari tadi cuma diam, makin bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Kalian berdua itu… Sasuke… Matsuri, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh, tadi sih Sasuke masih berjalan dibelakangku. Padahal sudah kusuruh cepat. Aku bahkan sampai harus menyeretnya supaya ikut menemaniku mencari Gaara. Kemana ya dia?"

"Bukannya Sasuke itu pacarmu?" tanyaku.

Matsuri terkekeh geli, "Bukan. Sasuke itu teman masa kecilku. Kami tinggal satu komplek. Pacarku ya Gaara."

"Apa?"

Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara. Pacarku ya Gaara…

Kalimat itu terus berulang dalam pikiranku.

Aku kembali menatap Gaara, "Kak Gaara sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn." Dia mengangguk kecil. "Baru mau aku ceritakan padamu, Sakura."

What the…

"Ta, tapi kan… kau bilang… suka… aku… janji kita… waktu itu… di taman lho… aku… kau bilang… pacaran… kita… pacar… aku…" Aku bergumam sendiri. Perasaanku kacau. Jadi tak karuan mau berkata apa dengan bibirku yang bergetar. Melihat mereka berdua. Mengetahui kenyataan ini. Rasa sakit didada kian meradang. Pandanganku buram. Iris Emelard-ku semakin basah.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri seraya mendekat.

Aku menunduk, menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Menyembunyikan ekspresi-ku yang menyedihkan.

"Kau sakit?" Gaara mulai khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakit… Sangat sakit… Aku tak baik-baik saja… Sungguh tak baik… Harusnya kau sadari itu…

'Grep'….

Tiba-tiba sebelah tanganku tertarik. Seseorang menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah diseretnya. Hal pertama yang terlihat dimataku yang kini menjadi basah adalah bayangan rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang. Punggung tegapnya. Ekspresi wajah datarnya dari samping. Tak peduli baik Gaara ataupun Matsuri yang menatap kami dengan heran, orang itu terus membawaku pergi. Tanpa basa-basi. Menjauh dari mereka.

"Sa…su…ke…"

.

.

.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku berkali-kali. Meronta. Mengebaskan tangan. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Saking mendadaknya, membuatku tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Cowok itu menoleh. Onyx hitamnya berkilat, memandangku tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu! Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya dilepaskan, dia malah menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku makin berontak. Mencoba mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Tapi sebelah tangannya yang lain cepat melingkar dipinggangku. Tangan satunya yang tadi menggenggamku kini beralih menahan bahuku. Aku melohok. Menyadari posisiku sekarang yang sudah terkunci dalam pelukannya.

"Mau apa kau?" desisku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Diam." bisik Sasuke, "Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya, langkah kaki-kaki kecil terdengar mendekat.

"Eeh, Sakura, Sasuke, kalian berdua…" kata Matsuri yang sepertinya berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Kalau ada Matsuri, berarti ada Gaara. Tidak. Aku tak mau Gaara melihatku seperti ini. Aku kian berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi masih kalah kuat dibanding Sasuke yang justru makin mempererat dekapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara. "Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Seperti yang kau lihat. Ini cuma salah paham." kata Sasuke.

Ya, tentu saja, Sasuke baka! Yang kau lakukan sekarang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Ah, jangan-jangan karena aku." kata Matsuri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara, "Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?"

Sasuke berdecih. "Dasar gak peka…"

'Hei, jangan mengatai Gaara seperti itu. Padahal sendirinya juga gak peka.' bentakku dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Matsuri.

'Tch, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?' kesalku dalam hati.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke singkat. Langsung membuatku _shock_.

"Tidak. Bukan…" aku memutar kepalaku menghadap mereka. Kukira ekspresi seperti apa yang akan terlihat di wajah Gaara. Mungkin terkejut, kecewa atau merasa sedih. Sedikitnya itulah yang akan muncul kalau mendengar bahwa orang yang kau sukai ternyata sudah punya pacar. Sepertiku tadi, mengetahui Matsuri adalah pacarnya, membuatku hancur. Aku sendiri pun tak menganggap ucapan Sasuke serius. Karena memang hanya ada kebohongan disana. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin melihat sedikit penyesalan di wajah Gaara setelah mendengar hal itu. Bukan. Bukan dengan wajah datar yang tampak biasa saja. Yang perlahan kemudian terukir satu senyuman tampak bahagia.

"Wah, selamat ya Sakura. Kenapa kau tak bilang apa-apa padaku? Yah, tapi aku sendiri juga belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Jadi ini yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku hari ini?"

'Bukan. Bukan seperti itu…' aku ingin menyangkal. Tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tertahan rasa kecewa.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Kau pasti kesal padaku waktu melihatku tampak akrab dengan Sasuke. Kau jadi cemburu. Tapi sungguh tak ada maksud apa-apa. Jangan salah paham lagi. Aku cuma suka pada Gaara. Dia pacarku." sambung Matsuri.

'Dia pacarku.' … Aku meringis. Haruskah kudengar sekali lagi penegasan itu darinya?

Gaara mendekat. Tangannya terangkat, hendak memegang kepalaku. Tapi Sasuke lekas menepisnya. Gaara sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. Terkekeh. Meskipun mungkin dalam hati dia sedikit tersinggung. Beberapa menit lalu Gaara masih bebas bersikap akrab, tapi kini Sasuke jadi _over_ _protective _terhadapku.

"Anak manja. Jangan menangis karena hal sepele seperti cemburu. Kelihatannya Sasuke juga sangat menyukaimu. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Matsuri kan bersamaku. Oh iya, ini kartu pelajarmu." kata Gaara seraya menyodorkan kartu itu padaku.

Kugigiti bibir bawahku menahan tangis. Dengan tanganku yang bergetar perlahan aku mengambil kartu itu dari Gaara.

"Nah, adik kelasku yang manis, semoga kau bahagia." lanjut Gaara.

Hatiku berdesir mendengar perkataannya. Sungguh hanya seperti ini saja…

"Ayo Matsuri, kita pergi." ajak Gaara.

"Ng, tapi, Sakura…"

"A, aku tak apa-apa." gumamku pelan.

"Sudah sana pulang." kata Sasuke, "Biar aku yang tangani."

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Sampai ketemu lagi." pamit Matsuri sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sambil tersenyum Gaara mengangguk kecil. Tangannya lekas merangkul bahu Matsuri. Matsuri juga menyusupkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Gaara.

Aku diam saja. Tersenyum samar, melihat kepergian mereka.

"Fiuh~" Sasuke menghela nafas. Diturunkannya kedua tangan yang tadi memelukku erat. Melepaskanku. Membuatku merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Hoi,…" kaget Sasuke, lekas membantuku kembali berdiri. Tapi aku malah terduduk lemas.

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar merasa lemah sekarang, sampai berdiri pun aku tak sanggup.

Berakhir. Gaara pergi. Cintaku sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Lama kutatap wajahku di cermin. Jelek. Tampang macam apa ini, dengan mata bengkak, hidung yang memerah dan rambut sedikit berantakan. Sesekali masih segukan. Benar-benar terlihat kacau. Kuambil segenggam air dari kran wastafel, lantas membasuhkannya ke wajah. Lagi dan lagi. Kuseka mataku berulang kali. Berharap bisa sedikit menghilangkan sembab itu. Meski tetap saja, air mata terkadang mengalir tanpa kusadari setiap kali teringat kejadian tadi.

Gaara…

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Sudah. Lupakan. Aku akan menghadapi ini dengan tegar. Meskipun ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Cinta pertamaku berakhir, tak berarti hidupku juga berakhir. Apalah arti dari sekedar patah hati.

Usai mencuci muka, kurapihkan rambutku. Menyisirnya dan memakaikan kembali bandana merah favoritku. Kutepuk-tepuk pelan beberapa kali pipiku. Melemaskan wajah. Menarik bibir, membuat satu senyuman. Kutatap dalam emerald itu di cermin.

"Semangat, Sakura!" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menghela. Perasaanku sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik.

…

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku menoleh dan masih melihat Sasuke berdiri menyender ke tembok. Dia menungguku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya seraya mendekat. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Sasuke. Aku hanya menurut saja, berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Keluar dari dalam gedung, udara dingin langsung menyerang. Lembab dan basah. Tanpa kusadari ternyata hujan telah datang dan pergi. Meninggalkan tetesannya di banyak tempat, kubangan kotor dan jalanan becek. Langit tampak pucat. Seakan lega setelah menumpahkan semua beban itu dalam jutaan tetes air. Rasanya seperti diriku. Setelah menangis, hati terasa lebih ringan.

Kulirik Sasuke yang berjalan disampingku. Merasa aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tak benci dengan kehadirannya disisiku. Sepanjang tadi aku menangis setelah kepergian Gaara. Perlahan dia memelukku. Bukan pelukan paksa seperti yang tadi dilakukannya padaku dihadapan Gaara. Lebih terkesan melindungi. Dia memperlakukanku lembut, hati-hati, seolah kapan saja aku bisa hancur kalau disentuh dengan sedikit keras. Saat itu aku memang sudah merasa hancur. Tapi setiap belaiannya, dalam diam, mampu membuatku kembali utuh.

Kami berdua berpisah di depan gerbang Konoha. "Terima kasih." ucapku padanya dengan tulus kusampaikan. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya balas menatapku. "Sampai nanti, kak Sasuke." lanjutku seraya pamit dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya.

.

.

.

Taman di sore hari biasanya ramai dengan anak-anak yang asyik bermain. Tawa ceria mereka, berebut naik seluncuran, berlarian dengan gembira, kotor bermain dalam bak pasir, menangis karena berebut mainan, suasana menyenangkan, jauh dari sepi seperti sekarang.

Krit… krit… krit…

Yang terdengar kini hanya bunyi derit rantai besi ayunan di taman itu. Menemaniku yang termenung seorang diri.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas panjang. Padahal yang seperti ini tak baik dilakukan. Rasanya seperti sedang membuang kebahagiaan. Tapi tanpa kusadari air mata itu mengalir lagi. Jatuh membasahi pipi. Lekas kuseka dengan ujung lengan blazerku. Namun saat menahannya agar tak menangis, dadaku justru terasa berat.

Seandainya hari ini aku jadian dengan Gaara, aku berencana membawa dia kembali ke tempat ini. Menyelami saat-saat bahagia itu. Di tempat kami pernah membuat janji, akhirnya bisa kami penuhi. Aku terkekeh. Kalau kupikir buatku janji di masa lalu itu penting, tapi bagi Gaara ternyata tak berarti. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri. Konyol.

"Cengeng." seru seseorang.

Aku pijakkan kakiku ke tanah. Mengerem laju ayunan yang lama membawaku dalam kesendirian. Aku menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Lagi-lagi orang itu.

"Kak Sasuke…"

"Tumben panggil aku dengan sopan gitu. Biasanya saat bertemu suka langsung nyolot, ngatain 'mau apa kau?'… " sindir Sasuke.

Kualihkan pandanganku darinya, kembali tertunduk. "Aku hanya sedang malas bertengkar denganmu." Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Mengambil tempat di ayunan sebelahku. Bukannya diduduki, dia malah menginjak kursinya. Menghentakkan keras sebelah kakinya, mendorong ayunan itu dan mulai melambung tinggi.

"Mau apa kau? Bukannya pulang. Rumahmu kan jauh dari sini." tanyaku, memecah keheningan yang sesaat ada diantara kami.

"Eh, baru juga dibilang udah keluar lagi tuh kata 'Mau apa'-mu. Terserah aku setelah pulang sekolah mau pergi keluyuran kemana juga, memang kau ibuku, mesti lapor segala. Kau yang harusnya cepat pulang. Anak gadis jam segini, sendirian, di taman, gimana kalau nanti ada orang mesum godain kamu?"

Aku tertawa, "Haha, yang kau maksud itu dirimu? Sampai mengikutiku kemari. Kau ini penguntit ya?"

"Aku cemas. Pernah dengar ada orang yang bunuh diri gara-gara patah hati?" tanya Sasuke.

Tawaku hilang seketika mendengar kata 'patah hati' yang diucapkannya. "Aku orang terakhir yang bertemu denganmu, kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa dianggap aku yang bertanggung jawab." lanjut Sasuke. Menyadari aku terdiam, Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari ayunannya.

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara, kak Sasuke." gumamku pelan. Dalam sudut mataku yang tertunduk, masuk bayangan mendekat. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sasuke sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Pandangannya teduh.

"Kau sendiri hari ini banyak menangis, Sakura."

Deg!… Hatiku bergetar jadinya. "Heh, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tak tahu perasaanku."

"Sangat sedih?" tanya Sasuke.

"…"

"Kau sakit hati?"

Kupalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapannya. Aku mengerjap dan itu justru mendorong air mataku kembali mengalir. Hendak kuseka, tapi dengan cepat wajahku direngkuhnya. Sasuke memaksaku kembali menghadapnya. Aku menatapnya nanar. Kugigiti bibirku yang bergetar. Sungguh aku tak mau menangis lagi dihadapannya.

"Sakura, kau sangat menyukai orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggangguk pelan. Teringat Gaara, air mataku makin mengalir. Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sasuke perlahan menghapus air mataku.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu yang jelek jadi lebih jelek kalau menangis?"

"Aku tak peduli, hik…"

"Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Mungkin iya…"

"Kalau aku sangat benci."

"Kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Gadis yang kusukai sudah direbutnya."

Aku memutar mataku. Berpikir. Bayangan Matsuri terlintas dibenakku. Aku menatap Sasuke.

"Begitu? Kau juga sakit hati."

"Sangat. Tapi aku tak menangis."

"Hebat."

"Karena itu mulai sekarang, aku sudah putuskan…."

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, sampai kusadari tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Mataku membulat sesaat, sementara Onyx-nya terpejam. Dia mengecup bibirku. Lembut. Menyisakan debaran jantung yang abnormal dan bibir yang jadi basah setelahnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pacaran…." lanjut Sasuke.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC… next to chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura, ayo kita pacaran…"

Dihadapanku berdiri seorang lelaki berambut merah mentereng. Tato di sudut kiri dahinya menunjukkan kata 'cinta'. Seperti aku yang menyukai setiap ekspresi wajahnya. Kagum akan tingkah laku dan kepribadiannya. Terpesona tatapan lembut iris hijau pucatnya. Terbuai setiap belaian dan kata-kata manisnya. Berdebar kala didekatnya. Dan kutahu dengan pasti bahwa setiap detik aku mencintainya.

"Ya!" akan kuterima ajakan itu dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

Aku… Kami berdua saling mencintai dan pasti akan bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya itu hanya dalam anganku saja. Bukan dia. Yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang bukan Gaara.

"Sakura, ayo kita pacaran…" ucap Sasuke. Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir lelaki berambut raven itu.

Kenapa? Selalu saja seperti ini. Apa yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku terkejut. Mengganggu, mengusikku dengan keangkuhannya. Menimbulkan rasa benci.

Orang ini…

Aku tak pernah mengerti apa maunya…

_"__Mempermainkanmu sungguh sangat menarik, Sakura."_ Dia selalu bilang begitu...

Jadi, mungkin kali ini pun ajakan itu tak lebih dari sekedar permainannya.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **7/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Angin berdesir. Suara gemerisik daun di pepohonan mengisi keheningan. Dalam jarak yang masih terpaut dekat, Onyx dan Emerald saling bertatapan. Udara berhembus dingin, tapi entah kenapa pipi dan telingaku terasa panas. Semburat merah tipis pun terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Dia merona. Apa aku juga sekarang terlihat bersemu seperti itu?

"Ki, kita pacaran?" suaraku tercekat mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Hn."

"Kau dan aku?"

"Hn."

Aku terkekeh, sungguh merasa geli. "Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu kan aku suka sama siapa, kenapa aku harus pacaran denganmu?"

"Kau masih mengharapkan si Gaara sialan itu? Percuma saja kalau kau terus melanjutkan perasaan yang hanya akan menghasilkan air mata dan luka hati. Dia tak akan pernah menyukaimu. Meski kau berteriak sekuat tenaga, dia tak akan pernah berpaling padamu. Kau tahu apa alasannya, Sakura?"

"Itu, tentu saja karena Gaara sudah bersama Matsuri." pandanganku tertunduk. Rasanya sakit sekali mengingat kenyataan itu.

Bagai iblis yang memikat mangsa lewat ketampanan dan kata-kata manis, Sasuke terus membujukku, "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya supaya terbebas dari rasa sakit untuk sementara. Akan kubantu kau melupakannya. Jadi ini cukup adil kan, kalau kau sekarang jadi milikku…"

Aku terperangah. Sasuke mengangkat daguku, tanpa permisi (lagi) kembali mengecup bibirku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke. Aku mengerjap, menggulirkan mata. Rasanya tak bisa terus menatap lurus Onyx itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang, sementara jemari Sasuke menyeka lembut ujung bibirku yang masih terasa basah usai dikecupnya. "Lain kali, kau pakai lipglos yang rasanya enak itu lagi dong."

"Hee~…" Aku melohok. Emerald-ku membulat, semampu kelopak mataku membuatnya. Baru saja hendak kulayangkan satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah mesum itu, tiba-tiba harus terhenti karena sahutan seseorang yang suaranya terdengar tak asing bagiku.

"Cie, cie, mesranya…"

Kami berdua langsung terperanjat, lekas berdiri dan jadi salah tingkah ketika menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Belum beres aku berdebar gugup karena ciuman dan pernyataan Sasuke, sekarang masih harus terkejut dengan kemunculan kedua sosok itu. Kenapa harus mereka?

"Nii-san…" kataku dan Sasuke, nyaris bersamaan. Duo Aniki itu berjalan mendekat, sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Kebetulan lewat. Kami baru pulang dari Konbini yang di ujung jalan sana." jawab Itachi sambil menunjukkan bungkusan plastik berisi barang belanjaan. Minuman kaleng dan beberapa bungkus snack. "Hari ini kan giliran kerja kelompok di rumah Sasori. Jadi dari siang tadi markas Akatsuki pindah ke rumahmu lho."

Sasori mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. "Ugh, kau ini. Dari jauh aku lihat rambut _soft-pink_ indah ini aku sudah tahu kalau itu pasti kau, Sakura." Aku hanya merengut seraya merapihkan kembali rambutku yang sedikit berantakan dibuatnya. "Ah, ternyata begitu disamperin malah sedang asyik berduaan."

Itachi merangkul Sasuke, "Main ayunan di taman rasanya bukan gayamu, Sasuke. Coba lihat siapa di sini yang lagi kepergok pacaran." Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Urusai…" desis Sasuke, menepis tangan Itachi. "Enak aja, siapa yang pacaran."

Aku terperangah mendengarnya. Padahal tak sampai 5 menit lalu dia bilang, 'Ayo kita pacaran' , Tapi sekarang malah dengan mudahnya membantah. Yah, aku juga tahu kalau dari awal Sasuke tak serius. Sial dan betapa bodohnya aku sempat berdebar mendengar ajakan seperti itu.

"Tapi tadi kalian kelihatan deket banget, lagi apa hayo~…" goda Itachi bikin aku _blushing_. Jangan-jangan waktu Sasuke menciumku, mereka sudah lihat.

"Eu, itu, sebenarnya, tadi, kami…" aku gelagapan mencari alasan. "Debu. Mataku kemasukan debu. Sasuke cuma bantu meniupnya."

"Oh ya?" Itachi memicingkan mata, masih menatap curiga. "Di udara selembab ini emang banyak debu berterbangan ya?"

"Eu, kan angin." jawabku asal. "Anginnya kencang. Bisa saja kan? Hehe."

"Baka. Alasanmu gak logis banget sih. Bilang saja terus terang, kalau tadi… " Sasuke mengecap bibirnya. Seolah sedang merasakan sesuatu yang enak disana. Menggodaku.

Aku berikan _death glare_ padanya. Nih cowok apa beneran ingin kasih pengumuman kalau barusan kita habis ciuman? Gila! Padahal tadi dia sendiri bilang kalau kami 'gak pacaran'. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Kesal. Eh, kenapa aku harus kesal? Karena tak dianggap pacar olehnya? Tidak. Aku kesal karena dia sudah seenaknya menciumku. Sekali lagi. Kalau aku bukan pacarnya, kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?

"Payah kau, Sasu. Masih belum bisa merebut hati Sakura." cibir Itachi.

"Begitulah…" jawab Sasuke. "Aku bukan lelaki berambut merah sih."

"Eh? Sasori dong." Itachi melirik Sasori yang lagi mengelus-elus rambut merahnya. "Dia kan kakaknya."

"Jelas bukan aku. Masa sama saudara sendiri." bantah Sasori, "Kau juga tahu soal si bocah pasir itu Sasuke?"

"Ya, kak Sasori sendiri pasti belum tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sakura."

"Cukup!" Aku menyela. Menghentikan Sasuke bicara lebih banyak.

"Eh, matamu merah, Sakura?" telisik Itachi, "Bahkan sampai sembab gitu, jangan-jangan barusan kamu habis nangis?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, lekas menyeka kedua mataku. "Tidak kok. Aku tak menangis."

"Jangan bohong, Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang tidak." bantahku lagi. Makin aku mengelak, kesedihan dihatiku kembali muncul. Aku melengos, lekas mengambil tas sekolah yang kusimpan disisi tiang ayunan. "Ehm, maaf, aku mau pulang duluan." kataku seraya melangkah pergi. Kabur karena tak mau membicarakan ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura!"

Aku tak berbalik mendengar panggilan Sasori.

"Heh, _baka otoutou_, apa kau yang buat Sakura-chan menangis?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku yang buat dia menangis."

Langkahku langsung terhenti mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sedikit kulirik kembali kearah mereka.

"Apa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" hadang Sasori pada Sasuke, berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Kakakku yang _over protective_ itu mulai menunjukkan sikap. Melihat situasi seperti akan memanas, aku kembali menghampiri.

"Tunggu, nii-san. Bukan Sasuke yang…"

"Aku sudah hancurkan puding kesukaannya." Sasuke cepat menyela, "Tapi kupikir itu lebih baik daripada kelak dia menyesal sudah makan makanan busuk itu."

Deg!... Kata-katanya barusan sungguh tepat mengenai hatiku.

Sasori dan Itachi saling berpandangan heran. Mungkin tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tapi aku pun tak ingin menjelaskan detail sebenarnya pada mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sekilas kami beradu pandang ketika dia berjalan melewatiku. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendelik sebal padaku. "Kau payah. Sudah ditolak juga tetap saja…"

"Yeh, tuh anak langsung pergi gitu aja. Hoi, Sasu…" panggil Itachi, berlari mengejar Sasuke. Meninggalkanku bersama Sasori.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori kemudian. "Ditolak itu apa maksudnya?"

Tanganku terkepal, memegang erat tas sekolahku didada. Walau maksud sebenarnya adalah memegang hatiku yang terluka. "Gaara punya pacar." gumamku pelan.

"Eeh, kau sudah tahu?"

"Sasori-nii tahu itu dari dulu kenapa tak bilang padaku?" teriakku. Wajah Sasori berubah tegang. Sesaat terdiam dan memilih menghindari tatapanku. "Sejak kapan, kenapa merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Maaf Sakura. Sebenarnya sudah lama. Awal musim panas tahun lalu. Waktu main ke rumah Itachi, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Dari dulu aku ingin bilang, tapi saat tahu kau bersemangat sekali untuk masuk Konoha demi Gaara, kupikir kau pasti akan terluka kalau tahu yang sebenarnya. Makanya aku diam saja. Aku tak tega kalau melihatmu sampai berputus asa."

"Hah? Ha ha ha…" Aku tertawa hambar. Menunduk, menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Oh, jadi begitu. Aku sungguh merasa bodoh. Sementara aku menyukainya, Gaara ternyata menyukai orang lain. Sementara aku terus memendam perasaan ini, hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri sudah berlangsung hampir setengah tahun. Sementara aku memegang janji itu, Gaara bahkan sudah melupakannya. Jadi selama ini, dari awal aku tak tahu apa-apa. Malah terbuai dan besar kepala atas kebaikan tanpa maksud yang Gaara berikan. Menyedihkan. Betapa sengsaranya diriku atas cinta ini.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasori, terdengar cemas. Perlahan dia mendekapku, mencoba menenangkan. Aku bersender didadanya. "Jangan menangis." bisiknya seraya mengelus rambutku lembut. Perlakuan seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

Aku tahu. 'Ayolah, aku mohon jangan menangis lagi.' teriak batinku dalam hati, menahan kesedihan itu. Dan ajaibnya mantra ini berhasil. Hatiku sakit, tapi sudah tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

"Iya." Aku menengadah, tersenyum lepas. "Aku tak akan menangis. Tak ada lagi air mataku untuknya." Kulayangkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke dikejauhan.

'Terima kasih sudah membantuku menghapusnya.'

**...**

**=0=0=0=0=**

**...**

Aku baru saja sampai di sekolah dan bermaksud menaruh beberapa barangku dalam loker saat pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. "Coba tebak?" tanya seseorang yang menutup kedua mataku dari belakang. Jantungku berdegup kencang mengenali suara itu.

"Kak Gaara?" aku lekas melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menghalangi, berbalik menghadap lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hehe, ketahuan ya." cengir Gaara dengan wajah cerianya. Membuat perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Masih saja aku diperlakukannya seperti biasa. Sapaan ramah di pagi hari. Bersikap akrab. Seolah kemarin tak terjadi apa-apa. Hatiku bergetar berada didekatnya. Tak bisa kupungkiri sedikitpun perasaanku tak berubah. Masih menyukainya seperti dulu.

"Ohayou." sapaku.

"Ohayou." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Gimana kabarmu hari ini, sudah merasa lebih baik?" Aku mengernyit, tak mengerti maksudnya. "Yang kemarin, masalahmu dengan Sasuke sudah selesai?"

"Oh, itu…" aku memutar mataku, bingung harus jawab apa. Masalah sebenarnya kan bukan dengan Sasuke, tapi denganmu!... Ugh~ tapi aku juga tak bisa dengan jujur mengatakannya.

"Aku mewakili Matsuri minta maaf padamu." lanjut Gaara, membuatku terdiam sesaat mendengar nama Matsuri disebutnya, "Dia merasa tak enak. Cemas, takut kau masih salah paham. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu, tapi tolong maklumi sifat manja Matsuri ya. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Eh, tak usah sampai merasa bersalah padaku. Ini cuma salah paham kok. Sampaikan pada Matsuri, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau gitu." Gaara menaruh sebelah tangannya diatas bahuku, "Terima kasih ya Sakura."

"Heh, kau!" seru seseorang, datang menyela. Aku menggulirkan pandangan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Wajahnya datar, dengan tatapan sinis kearah Gaara. "Lain dengannya, aku ini lebih cemburuan lho. Jadi tolong kau sendiri jangan bersikap sok akrab begitu dengan pacarku." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku melohok mendengar perkataannya yang terkesan serius itu. Gaara lekas menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku dan tersenyum samar. "Maaf. Tapi Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri sih."

"Tch, tapi kau kan bukan Sasori."

"Kau kenal kak Sasori juga?"

"Ya, kami bahkan sangat akrab."

"Begitu…"

"Hn."

"Hentikan, Sasuke…" bujukku padanya. Melihat mereka berdua, masing-masing seperti sedang memancing emosi dan bersiap berkelahi.

"Kau…" desis Sasuke, tampak tak suka aku lebih membela Gaara.

"Ya, ya, baiklah." kata Gaara, "Cukup. Jangan bertengkar cuma karena aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan jaga sikap. Puas kau, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Huh, melihat kalian berdua sampai cemburuan begitu, sepertinya memang cocok dan saling mencintai."

"Bukan gitu. Kak Gaara, aku…"

"Baiklah, kalau gitu sampai nanti Sakura." pamit Gaara sembari berbalik, bersiap pergi.

"Bersikaplah biasa." kataku kemudian, berhasil menghentikan Gaara sejenak. "Bersikaplah seperti biasanya padaku. Aku juga akan bersikap biasa padamu."

"Ya." jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lantas kembali melangkahkan kaki. Aku terdiam sesaat memperhatikan sosok itu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke mendengus, mendelik padaku. "Lihat. Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Kau yakin masih bisa bersikap biasa padanya?"

Aku diam saja. Sasuke benar. Dalam hatiku pun juga merasa tak yakin. Selama aku masih menyukai Gaara, aku sendiri tak tahu cara bersikap biasa padanya sekarang itu seperti apa.

.

"Pagi." sapaku dengan tak bersemangatnya masuk ke kelas, lain dengan Ino yang tampak ceria menyambutku, "Pagi Sakura!" Aku melenggang menuju mejaku, meletakan tas dan duduk sambil memangku wajah dengan kedua tangan. Lantas menghela nafas panjang.

"Lho, tampang madesu apaan tuh, harusnya buat yang baru jadian tuh _full smile everyday_. Kemarin sukses besar kan Sakura?"

"Ng,…" aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Ino masih belum tahu kejadian kemarin. Boro-boro jadian, aku malah ditolak mentah-mentah, sakit hati bahkan sebelum kuutarakan perasaanku.

"Sakura…" Menyadari sikapku yang diam, Ino mulai menatap cemas. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" bentak gadis itu, bicara dengan gaya menginterogasi. "Kemarin kau jadi bertemu Gaara?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah utarakan perasaanmu?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Diterima?"

Aku diam saja.

"Jangan-jangan, masa sih kau…"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Masang muka cemberut. "Gaara sudah punya pacar." ucapku pasrah.

"WHAT THE!" Ino tampak shock mendengarnya. _Blue shappire_ itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Aku ditolak. Meski secara tak langsung."

"Kok bisa sih? Padahal kan selama ini Gaara perhatian banget sama kamu. Kirain dia juga suka sama kamu, Sakura."

"Yah, Gaara memang bilang suka, tapi rasa suka yang berbeda denganku. Masa selama ini aku hanya dianggap sebagai adik kelas kesayangannya." Sedih sekali rasanya kalau ingat hal itu.

"Siapa pacarnya Gaara? Kenapa aku bahkan sampai tak tahu kabar seperti itu?" sebagai ratu gosip Ino merasa bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa.

"Cewek cantik, berkelas, anak Suna Gakuen."

"Sekolah putri khusus kalangan atas itu? Wah, levelnya memang beda. Kasian sekali kau." Diam sesaat. Tampang Ino pun kini tak lebih kecewanya dariku. "Sudahlah, Sakura…" Perlahan dia meraih kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan putus asa. Tenang saja. Pasti kau tak jadi dengannya karena akan ada cowok lain yang lebih baik darinya untukmu. Pasti. Aku yakin. Jadi tetaplah semangat, Sakura!"

"He'eh…" sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk mantap. Senang sekali rasanya disaat seperti ini ada teman yang masih peduli padaku. "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Yah, padahal aku sudah bayangkan kita akan double date. Sayang sekali. Cepat cari cowok lain, Sakura."

"Kau bicara gitu, kayak yang sendirinya udah punya aja." Aku mencibir, melirik Ino yang kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah. "Eeh? Bohong? Masa sih, apa kemarin kau dan kak Sai…" aku menatap Ino tak percaya, "Kalian berdua udah jadian?"

"Sstt…" desis Ino. Menempelkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir. "Jangan bikin heboh gitu dong, Sakura. Sebenarnya ini masih belum pasti. Kemarin kak Sai memang bilang suka, tapi aku belum menjawabnya."

"Eh, kenapa? Kalau kau juga suka kan tinggal bilang 'iya'." Aku jadi gereget sendiri mendengarnya.

"Gak bisa gitu dong. Aku ingin buat dia penasaran. Lagipula, selain bakat melukisnya, wajah yang terlihat ramah dan selalu tersenyum itu, bagiku kak Sai masih terlalu misterius. Aku mau lebih dekat dulu dengannya, kalau cocok, baru aku terima."

"Yah, kau ini masih saja sok jual mahal." cibirku.

"Biarin, daripada aku dianggap murahan." balas Ino.

Kami berdua jadinya sama-sama tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku punya kabar lain yang lebih seru. Kau sudah tahu belum?" kata Ino, mulai kembali bersemangat. Miss Gossip yang satu ini lekas mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memberikannya padaku. Menyuruhku membuka sebuah file folder foto. Sesaat aku memperhatikan salah satu foto yang dia maksud.

"Tara~ kak Sasuke sudah punya pacar!" teriak gadis itu kemudian.

Aku terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Foto yang sepertinya diambil dari jarak jauh oleh kamera ponsel itu memang terlihat buram dan tak jelas, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau itu memang potret Sasuke yang sedang memeluk seseorang. Terlihat dari model rambut pantat ayamnya yang unik. Dan jelas aku pun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu foto waktu Sasuke memelukku dihadapan Gaara dan Matsuri. Kenapa bisa? Saking terkejutnya, nyaris saja ponsel SAMSUN GALAKSIH milik Ino itu meluncur dari tanganku kalau saja gadis itu tak cepat menangkapnya sebelum membentur meja.

"Waduh, hati-hati dong Sakura. Ini kan mahal. Hadiah ulang tahun dari papa." protes Ino sedikit kesal, mengelus-elus ponselnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ma, maaf…" kataku lirih. "Foto darimana itu?"

"Gak tau awalnya dari siapa. Aku dapat dari anggota SFC. Kak Sai juga kirim, dia kan OSIS. Kabarnya kemarin ada yang tak sengaja melihat kak Sasuke pelukan sama cewek. Gosip ini hampir menyebar satu sekolah. Apalagi di kalangan SFC."

"SFC…"

"Iya. Kau masih ingat kan sama kak Karin dan teman-temannya? Bahkan mereka lagi gencar mencari cewek ini. Gak salah lagi, pacarnya kak Sasuke itu pasti salah satu siswi Konoha. Kalau sampai ketahuan, habislah dia. Menurutmu siapa?" Dalam diam, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sakura, tahu kak Sasuke sudah punya pacar kenapa wajahmu sampai pucat gitu?" tanya Ino.

"Hah? Ha ha ha…" aku hanya menyipitkan mata, tertawa hambar. Gak bisa bilang kan kalau cewek di foto itu aku. 'Duh, bagaimana ini?', dengusku dalam hati.

.  
.

Entah kenapa aku merasa hari-hariku belakangan ini terasa berat. Banyak yang terjadi, banyak keterkejutan. Dan sekarang apalagi? Sepulang sekolah, aku diam tak percaya saat gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan senyum cerianya menyapaku dengan sok akrab.

"Hallo Sakura-chan!" ucapnya ramah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Matsuri?"

"Siapa dia?" bisik Ino sambil menyikutku, menelisik memperhatikan gadis yang baru datang menghampiri kami.

"Pacar Gaara." bisikku pelan. Membuat Ino yang mendengarnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Hai, namaku Matsuri, kau temannya Sakura? Salam kenal ya."

Dengan ragu, sambil diam-diam sedikit mencuri pandang padaku, Ino meraih tangan itu. "Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal juga."

"Kalau kau temannya Sakura berarti kau temanku juga." lanjut Matsuri yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Ino. Memandang gadis itu dari atas hingga ke bawah sambil berkata, "Oh, jadi ini orangnya."

"Ya?" Matsuri menatap heran.

Menyadari suasananya mulai tak mengenakan, aku pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian. "Ah, Ino, itu kak Sai sudah menunggumu." kataku sambil menarik Ino menjauh dari Matsuri.

"Eeh, tunggu dulu Sakura?" protes Ino, "Apa maksudnya ini, kenapa kau bisa kenal dan akrab dengan saingan cintamu?" bisik Ino.

"Er, nanti detailnya kapan-kapan aku ceritakan." balasku. "Sudah ya, sampai besok Ino!" kataku sambil mendorong Ino menyuruhnya cepat pergi. Cewek itu masih mengernyit heran dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi akhirnya dia mengerti, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi memilih meninggalkanku dan Matsuri.

"Hh~…" Aku menghela, seraya kembali ke tempat Matsuri. "Kau datang mencari kak Gaara? Mungkin jam pelajaran di kelasnya juga sudah selesai." kataku sambil melirik jam tangan.

Matsuri menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Aku datang mencarimu."

"Eh, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Etto…" Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, tampak gugup. "Soal yang kemarin aku minta maaf, Sakura." ucapnya kemudian.

"Ah, itu lagi. Tadi pagi kak Gaara juga sudah bilang. Lupakan saja. Kemarin cuma salah paham."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tak enak padamu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke, hubungan kami juga tak seperti yang kau kira."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." sela seseorang. Aku tersentak, nyaris teriak saat mendapati sebuah lengan terjulur melingkar di bahuku. Sosok berambut raven itu berdiri disampingku dengan tampang _innocent_-nya. "Kubilang kemarin kan sudah selesai. Jadi kalau kau sudah tahu sebaiknya jangan mundar-mandir disini lagi. Muak aku melihatnya."

"Ih Sasu, jangan sinis gitu dong sama aku…" wajah Matsuri berubah cemberut.

"Iya. Kalau masalahnya sudah selesai, jangan buat pertengkaran baru." sambung Gaara yang tahu-tahu sudah datang dan mengambil tempat disisi Matsuri. "Jaga ucapanmu pada pacarku!" balasnya pada Sasuke.

Hei, hei, hei… Situasi macam apa ini? GaaMatsu vs SasuSaku. Saling berhadapan dua lawan dua. CTAR! Dengan suara petir memecah kedua belah kubu ditengahnya…

Plak!… Aku lekas enyahkan khayalan gila itu dari pikiranku.

"Cukup, jangan dibahas lagi." pintaku.

"I, iya." Matsuri mengangguk setuju. "Syukurlah kalau masalahnya sudah selesai. Kalian berdua juga sudah baikan lagi kan. Jadi bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi makan bersama?"

Membayangkan kami berempat pergi bersama membuatku merinding. Aku lekas menggeleng sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Menolak ajakan itu. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lain kali saja."

Matsuri menarik kedua tanganku. "Ayolah, Saku-chan, plis~…" rayu gadis itu dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. "Aku ingin mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu waktu itu dan juga rasa bersalahku yang kemarin. Aku mohon. Untuk sepotong cake dan parfait saja, ya, kau bersedia ikut denganku?"

"Er, tapi aku mau cepat pulang." kataku beralasan.

"Sasu juga ikut kan?" tanya Matsuri. Langsung ditanggapi Sasuke dengan kerlingan dan gerutu sebal.

"Ayolah Sakura. Dia ini kalau tak dituruti akan terus merengek." kata Gaara.

Melihat mereka berdua terus membujuk, akhirnya aku pun luluh. "Iya deh." dengusku pasrah.

"Asyik!" riang Matsuri. "Kalau gitu, ayo cepat kita pergi." ajaknya sembari menarik lenganku.

.

Teringat perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi. Sampai dimana aku masih bisa bersikap biasa terhadap Gaara? Aku tahu, aku ini bodoh. Aku masih tak percaya dan dalam hatiku sedikit menyesal. Harusnya tadi aku tak terbujuk ajakan mereka. Sehingga aku tak harus melihat hal yang tak perlu kulihat dan merasa begitu sengsara seperti ini.

Di _THE HARVEST Patissier & Chocolatier café_ kami berempat duduk di bangku samping jendela. Aku duduk disebelah Sasuke, berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Matsuri. Menikmati sepotong cake pesanan kami masing-masing. _Rainbow Cheese Cake_-ku dengan _fress mango and strawberry_ dalam _yoghurt_, paduan _cheese cake_ dan _vanilla sponge_. Matsuri memilih _Raspberry Sacher Torte_, _sacher torte_ Australia terkenal dengan _chocolate mousse_ dan lapisan _raspberry_. Sementara para cowok, Sasuke yang tak begitu suka makanan manis memesan _Chocholate Truffle_, _moist flourless chocolate cake_ dengan kacang mende dan _whipcream vanilla_. Itu pun tak benar-benar dia makan dan tetap tampak lebih menikmati segelas _fress tomato juice_ favoritnya. Sedangkan Gaara kelihatannya suka dengan _Pistachio Dacquois_, paduan cake mint dengan _white chocolate mousse_ dan kismis merah.

Aku merasa resah, duduk dengan tak nyaman memperhatikan kemesraan Gaara dan Matsuri didepanku. Sesekali mereka bercanda, saling menyuapi sesendok cake dan menyeka sudut bibir yang belepotan krim.

Tidak!... rengekku dalam hati ketika melihatnya.

"Kau mau aku lakukan itu untukmu?" gumam Sasuke sambil terkekeh, yang langsung kubalas dengan delikan kesal. Sudah tahu aku sedang dongkol, masih saja dia coba menggodaku.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." kataku padanya.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa diam-diam aja sih daritadi?" tanya Matsuri. "Apa benar kalian sudah baikan?"

"Haha, iya…" Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku, tersenyum kaku. Ayolah, sampai kapan terus begini. Dalam hati aku ingin ungkapkan semuanya. Bahwa Sasuke itu bukan siapa-siapa. Orang yang kusukai adalah Gaara. Dan aku membencimu, Matsuri. Tapi itu semua tak bisa kukatakan.

…

…

…

Aku suka saat langit berubah senja. Memperlihatkan jingga yang indah. Berpadu dengan warna rambut merahnya. Sosok berbadan tegap itu semakin terlihat mempesona. Tampan. Dengan senyum dan wajah cerianya yang selalu membuatku berdebar. Aku berharap bisa terus berada disisinya. Tertawa bersamanya. Berjalan bergandengan dengannya. Lukisan indah itu selalu ada dalam khayalanku. Setiap saat aku berharap hal itu bisa terjadi.

Tapi tentu saja tidak seperti ini. Hal yang aku bayangkan terwujud dengan jelas dimataku. Langit senjanya. Jingga dan merah. Senyumannya. Wajah cerianya. Tawanya. Gandengannya. Sekarang nyata ada dihadapanku. Tapi itu bukan aku. Bukan aku yang berada disisinya. Tempatku dalam khayalanku itu diambil oleh gadis itu. Disisinya sekarang ada dia. Matsuri. Dan bukan aku.

"Wah, senangnya. Lain kali kita berempat datang kesana lagi yuk Sakura?" ucap Matsuri. Dia tampak gembira dan senang menikmati selang waktu yang telah kami habiskan di _Harvest_ tadi.

Cukup berbasa-basi. Membicarakan banyak hal tak penting selagi menikmati _cake fashionably delicious_. Dan sebagai tambahan, aku juga diharuskan melihat tontonan memuakan antara Gaara dan Matsuri yang tampak mesra dan saling mencintai itu.

"Kau ini ternyata hebat juga ya." kata Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahku. "Masih bisa tahan melihat mereka." Sasuke menunjuk dua orang didepan itu dengan dagunya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan bersikap biasa."

"Sungguh tidak merasa sakit hati?"

"Ck~ kau sendiri, tidak kesal melihat Matsuri?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengerling. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Kenapa aku harus kesal?"

"Yeh, kan kau bilang kau suka pada Matsuri." aku sedikit memelankan suaraku. "Kau bilang Gaara sudah merebut gadis yang kau sukai."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tapi aku kan tak bilang kalau itu Matsuri."

"Hah? Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa?"

"Kau." jawab Sasuke singkat. Buatku mengernyit heran. Tak mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa aku?

Diam sesaat. Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil memainkan rambut belakangnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu. Aku berdecih, kesal dicuekin. Memandang kedepan pun rasanya makin kesal, saat gandengan itu berubah jadi rangkulan mesra. Gaara dan Matsuri tampak makin menikmati perjalanan ini tanpa tahu aku yang dibelakang sakit hati.

"Kalau kau mau, memohonlah padaku." kata Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kubilang aku bisa menghapus rasa sakit hatimu. Kau tak ingin tunjukan pada Gaara bahwa kau bisa bahagia? Buat dia menyesal sudah mencampakanmu."

"Dia tidak mencampakanku." sanggahku, mengoreksi.

"Sama saja, Jidat!" kata Sasuke, "Eh, rasanya udah lama aku tak memanggilmu Jidat, hehe. Kangen juga."

"Hih,…" aku bergidik. Cemberut. Sedikitpun kejahilan orang ini tak berubah.

…

…

"Hei, Sakura. Kita naik itu yuk!" ajak Matsuri, menunjuk sebuah _ferris wheel_.

Langkahku terhenti, menengadahkan kepala memandang kincir besar itu. Dalam hati, jujur saja aku pun ingin menaikinya. Penasaran duduk 20 menit, berputar melewati setiap ketinggian dalam gondola tembus pandang yang pastinya menyajikan pemandangan kota menakjubkan dari atas sana. Maka saat Matsuri menarik tanganku pun aku tak menolak.

Tak lama mengantri, akhirnya kami berempat kebagian masuk ke salah satu gondola. Seperti biasa, dua sejoli itu duduk berdampingan. Sedangkan aku tentu saja disebelah Sasuke. Masing-masing dari kami saling berhadapan.

"Waa~… takut." rengek Matsuri manja, seraya menggandeng erat lengan Gaara ketika gondola itu mulai bergerak dan sedikit bergoyang.

"Hahaha. Biasa aja kali. Gak usah takut. Kan ada aku." kata Gaara _so sweet_, mencoba menenangkan pacarnya.

'Tch,…" Aku berdecih, mendengus dalam hati ketika melihat mereka kembali bermesraan. 'Jangan protes dan menyesal Sakura. Ini pilihanmu.' Kutepis sebentar pikiran itu. Aku sungguh ingin menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas gondola ini.

"Indahnya…" Aku berdecak kagum, terpesona menyusuri jalanan, atap rumah, gedung-gedung, aliran sungai, hamparan kota yang semuanya jadi terlihat kecil. Di ufuk barat sana bayangan bulatan orange tampak memudar. Terhalang awan-awan kelabu yang membuat langit menjadi suram. Kelap-kelip lampu pun mulai menyala. Menandakan hari siang bersiap berganti malam.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum juga." kata Sasuke.

"Hn." Aku sedikit melirik padanya. Tak kukira dia akan berkata seperti itu padaku. Dia menyadari beratnya perasaanku hari ini sehingga aku tak benar-benar tersenyum tulus pada siapapun juga dari tadi.

"Ah, jangan gitu dong Gaara~…"

Perhatianku kembali terusik. Sesaat terbuai keindahan senja, aku nyaris lupa kalau disini juga ada mereka. Terkikik geli, asyik bercanda, saling menggoda dan semakin mesra. Aku terdiam. Baru kusadari kalau gondola ini tempat yang begitu sempit. Lain dengan satu meja café tadi. Sekarang aku berada sangat dekat dengan mereka. Sampai rasanya aku bisa dengan mudah menyentuh keduanya kalau kuulurkan tanganku. Gaara. Dihadapanku sekarang ada Gaara.

"_Kiss me_…" kata Matsuri.

Deg!...

Jantungku berdebar mendengarnya. Apalagi saat melihat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Gaara. Semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di kedua belah sisi pipi pemuda itu, tak kalah merah dengan rambutnya.

"Disini?" Sambil tersipu malu Gaara melirikku dan Sasuke.

"Hmm,…" Matsuri kembali mendesak. Sampai kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu dan saling melumat sesaat.

Bagai menabur garam diatas luka. Menusuk tajam hingga kedalam. Melihat itu semua, aku hanya bisa diam. Menahannya. Selama ini aku yang tersenyum bila mereka tersenyum, tertawa bila mereka tertawa, berpura-pura seolah tak apa-apa. Padahal sebenarnya merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Luka di hatiku kian menganga. Lalu masih sanggupkah aku bersikap biasa? Masih sanggupkah aku menahannya? Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dadaku. Amarah disertai rasa kecewa. Sakit luar biasa. Entah apa ini, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku membeku. Menyaksikan mereka berciuman. Diatas pangkuan kukepal kuat-kuat kedua tanganku. Berharap bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Namun kulihat pandanganku mulai buram, terhalang cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan telah berkumpul di atas iris Emerald-ku.

Nyaris sebelum itu mendesak turun, tubuhku lekas ditarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Dia meredam tangisku di dadanya. Sekuat mungkin aku pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tak terisak.

"Lho, Sakura kenapa?" tanya Matsuri. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berciuman dan jadi heran melihatku tiba-tiba begini lagi. Lewat sudut mataku pun aku masih tak sanggup melihat wajah Gaara.

"Sakura,…" bisik Sasuke di telingaku, "Kalau kau mau, katakan padaku."

Aku menengadah, menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tanganku yang terkepal kini mencengkram erat baju kemejanya. "Iya, aku mohon, Sasuke. Hapus kesedihanku." bisikku lirih.

Satu senyum tipis terlukis di wajah lelaki tampan berambut raven itu. Tatapannya berubah lembut. "_As you wish_…" balas Sasuke seraya mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Aku terperangah. Tak menyangka ini yang akan dilakukannya. Begitupun dengan Gaara dan Matsuri. Kali ini giliran mereka yang terpaku. Aku mulai mengerti apa maksud Sasuke dan memilih menutup kedua mataku. Pasrah.

Membiarkan Sasuke menciumku. Merasakan sentuhannya. Ketika jari-jari tangan itu menyusup masuk menyibakkan rambut belakang telingaku. Merengkuh wajah ini. Memperdalam dekapannya. Mengecap bibirku. Menggulumnya. Membiarkan lidah kami saling bertemu. Bertukar saliva. Sementara setiap degup jantung ini, sentuhannya, getaran dalam diriku menyatu dengan Sasuke. Melakukan ciuman lebih dalam, lebih mesra dari sekedar menempelnya bibir Gaara dan Matsuri tadi.

Nafasku sesak. Padahal aku sudah mendorong-dorong dada bidangnya, tapi Sasuke masih tak mau melepaskanku. Barulah saat kami berdua mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, akhirnya dia mengakhiri ciuman itu seraya memberikan kecupan singkat di keningku sebagai penutup.

Dalam diam, disela mengatur nafas yang masih terengah, Sasuke menyeka ujung mata, pipi dan bibirku. "Kau suka?" bisiknya lembut. Aku sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Menggulum senyum dengan wajah yang memerah, mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

…

"Haa~… ya ampun, ternyata kalian bisa semesra itu juga." cengang Matsuri setelah semuanya selesai. "Duh, bikin iri nih. Iya kan Gaara?"

"Oh, I, iya…" jawab Gaara. Lekas menghindar, melemparkan pandangan ke sisi lain gondola. Sikapnya berubah jadi sedikit aneh.

"Gitu dong, dari tadi, tunjukan kalau kalian berdua ini pacaran." lanjut Matsuri.

"Iya. Akan selalu kami tunjukkan didepan kalian berdua. Sampai merasa iri dan menyesal. Benar kan, Sakura?" kata Sasuke, membelai rambutku lembut.

"Hn." Aku tersenyum samar. Menyembunyikan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sebentar kulirik Gaara di depan sana yang menatap kami penuh rasa tak suka. Entah kenapa aku puas melihat ekspresinya itu.

'Aku harap kau cemburu...'

**=0=0=0=0=**

**TBC… next to chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Suatu ketika aku bermimpi. Berlari tanpa arah di tengah jalan berkabut. Dan batu kecil pun bisa membuatku jatuh tersandung. Dalam rasa sakit, tak sanggup berdiri sendiri, aku menengadah dan melihat sosok samar orang yang kusukai. Dia hanya terdiam seraya perlahan mengulurkan tangan, menanti aku meraihnya.

Begitulah… tangan itu memang harus kuraih sendiri. Aku harus berusaha menggapainya.

"Akan kuraih…" saat ku berpikir seperti itu, seraya kuulurkan tanganku padanya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kemudian?...

Tanpa kusadari ada sosok lain yang sudah lebih dahulu mendekat dan membantuku kembali berdiri. Tangannya tak hanya terulur tapi juga dengan erat menggenggamku.

"Tenanglah." bisiknya, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Kabut perlahan tersaput, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok didekatku itu. Aku tak terkejut. Aku sudah tahu, ternyata memang dia. Selalu dia…

Sasuke…

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **8/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Kelima jari itu saling bertaut. Kuperhatikan tanganku terlihat lebih kecil dibandingkan tangan kekarnya. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasa saat dalam genggamannya. Bersama dengan itu pula kurasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam diriku. Kusentuh dada kiriku, tepat diatas jantung yang berdebar kencang. Perasaan seperti ini juga pernah kualami. Persis seperti waktu itu. Saat pertama kali kami melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunanku.

'Tidak." Aku mengerjap. Memutar pandangan, melihat kesekeliling sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Entah kenapa aku jadi tak berani menatap langsung Onyx itu. Merasa malu. Hal sederhana seperti ditatap olehnya saja bisa membuat wajahku merona.

"Perasaanmu sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya lelaki berambut raven itu. Matanya mendelik kebelakang. Aku juga ikut melirik ke arah yang dia maksud.

Berjalan di belakang kami adalah Gaara dan Matsuri. Mereka berdua masih tampak mesra. Matsuri menggandeng lengan Gaara seperti biasa, sambil tertawa-tawa melontarkan candaannya. Tapi Gaara, dia jadi sedikit berbeda. Sekilas raut cerianya hilang. Berganti tatapan selidik. Entah ditujukan padaku atau Sasuke. Tapi sikapnya berubah. Lain dari sebelumnya.

"Iya. Lumayan." jawabku sambil menggulum senyum. Memang dari awal lebih baik kalau aku yang berjalan didepan mereka. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan yang tadi." lanjutku kemudian.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Dia tersenyum samar. "Hn." Seperti biasa itu jawaban yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya. "Tumben tadi kau tak marah, menyesal atau menolakku seperti biasa."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun sejenak berpikir. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu kenapa kali ini aku diam saja menerima perlakuannya. Kubiarkan dia menciumku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Entahlah…" kataku sambil menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin karena aku memang mau melakukannya."

"Dan kau lakukan ini demi dia?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah pasti 'Dia' yang dimaksud adalah Gaara. "Saking terdesaknya tadi kau jadi mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Tidak juga. Kulakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

Sasuke menatapku lekat, seolah menanti penjelasan lain.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang menawarkan bantuan?" tanyaku kembali ingatkan dirinya. "Kau juga pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa mau membantuku. Sama saja kan?"

"Tapi aku juga tak sebaik itu. Kau tak takut aku punya maksud lain padamu? Kelak jangan sampai kau menyesal, Sakura."

"Aku tak peduli. Bahkan jika kau hanya mempermainkanku. Aku pikir selama kesedihan itu terhapuskan, luka ini terobati, dan aku bisa melupakan orang itu, aku rela melakukannya denganmu. Karena memang diantara kita tak ada hal yang serius."

Tap…

Langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Aku juga jadi ikut berhenti. Dalam diam, kami hanya saling bertatapan. Sejenak aku menunggu dia bicara.

"Tak ada hal yang serius…" gumam lelaki itu, mengulangi perkataanku. "Jadi kau sungguh berpikir aku sedang mempermainkanmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Selalu begitu kan?"

"Tch." Sasuke berdecih, memandangan kearah lain. "Baka!" dengusnya seraya melepaskan tanganku yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Lalu kembali melenggangkan kaki, melengos sendiri. Meninggalkanku yang hanya mengernyit heran melihat kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa dia mendadak kesal?

"Heh, Sasu…" ku percepat langkahku dan menyusulnya, "Ehm, kak Sasuke…" panggilku.

Sasuke hanya mendelik. Tetap mengacuhkanku.

"Apa tadi aku salah bicara?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Apanya yang salah?"

"Hn."

"Hei, salahku apa?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi tak dijawab.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Hn."

"Jangan cuekin aku!"

"Hn."

"Hei, jawab dong!" kataku sambil menarik lengan blazernya, berusaha menarik perhatian. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Onyx-nya berkilat tajam memandangku. Membuatku sedikit takut. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. "_Doushite…_"

"Kau bodoh. Jelek. Jidat lebar. Cengeng. Emosional. Kasar. Sama sekali tak punya sisi manis. Kau gadis yang tidak menarik." jawab lelaki itu.

Aku cemberut mendengar perkataannya. "Heh, apa saking marahnya kau sampai memakiku seperti ini? Aku tak bodoh, prestasiku bagus. Beberapa orang bilang aku cantik. Yah, jidatku memang lebar, terus kenapa? Aku menangis hanya disaat aku merasa sedih. Emosional dan kasar itu karena kau selalu menggangguku. Aku memang bukan gadis yang manis. Terserah kalau kau tak tertarik padaku!" balasku tak kalah kesal padanya.

"Makanya aku heran, apa bagusnya sih dirimu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, dengan nada setengah membentak. Membuatku terdiam sesaat.

"Hh~…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mengusap wajahnya seolah sedang membuang rasa lelah. "Dan lagi, yang lebih parah dari semuanya, meski dihatimu ada orang lain, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa mengabaikanmu? Ini membuatku gila." lanjut lelaki berambut raven itu. Tampak frustasi. Ekspresi seperti ini baru pertama kali kulihat.

Tak lama dia berjalan selangkah lebih dekat. Aku terperangah ketika perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyibakkan helaian rambutku. Lantas membelai pipiku lembut. "Sa..su…" aku jadi gugup dibuatnya. Mau apa dia?

Onyx berwarna kelam itu menatap teduh. "Sakura, bisakah kau menyukaiku?" bisik Sasuke. Pelan dan dalam. "Hanya aku seorang. Cintai aku." Kata-katanya berdesir merasuk hati. Tak pernah kulihat wajahnya seserius ini. Dia sungguh mengatakannya dengan segenap perasaan.

"…."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Selama ini dari semua yang pernah dilakukannya, mulai dari membentakku, memarahiku, menggangguku, mengusikku, mempermainkanku, menciumku, memelukku dan menghapus air mataku, ini hal yang paling mengejutkan. Sentuhan tangan dinginnya dipipiku sekarang justru membuatku merasa panas.

"Sasu, aku…"

"Stt…" desis Sasuke. Menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Katakan nanti saat kau sudah benar-benar yakin."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia paham ini masih sulit untukku. Aku yang sekarang cuma akan menjawabnya dengan setengah hati. Entah itu 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'.

_'__Bisakah kau menyukaiku? Hanya aku seorang. Cintai aku.'_

Dibandingkan pernyataan cinta, itu lebih terkesan perintah. Dan aku tak tahu jawabannya. Bisakah?

.

.

.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

.

.

.

Tuk…

Satu cup puding strawberry tiba-tiba sudah ada dia tas nampan makan siangku. Tentu puding itu tak muncul begitu saja. Bukan pula aku yang membelinya. Jam istirahat makan siang hari ini lagi-lagi aku terlambat mengantri, sehingga puding Konoha yang legendaris itu pun sudah terjual habis. Lalu dari mana asalnya? Kugulirkan pandanganku menatap sosok yang kini berlalu pergi setelah menaruh puding itu di atas nampan tanpa basa-basi.

"Setidaknya bilang 'ini buatmu', atau 'maaf untuk yang kemarin', atau 'nih pudingnya kuganti, dimakan ya' gitu. Haah, dingin banget sih kak Sasuke itu." kata Ino menanggapi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ya, Sasuke-lah yang barusan memberikan puding ini untukku.

"Tapi ternyata dia baik juga mau mengganti pudingmu. Kalau ingat kejadian waktu itu, kau pergi begitu saja setelah menyiramnya. Suasana kantin langsung heboh. Kak Sasuke menggerutu kesal, cuma karena puding kau sudah mempermalukannya di muka umum. Tapi saat kubilang itu bukan sembarang puding, tapi puding yang Gaara berikan untuk Sakura, raut wajahnya berubah. Apa mungkin saat itu dia merasa bersalah?"

Sesaat aku termenung mendengar cerita Ino. Kalau kuingat kembali Sasuke pernah berkata, _"Aku hancurkan pudingnya. Tapi kupikir itu lebih baik daripada kelak dia menyesal sudah makan makanan busuk itu."_ Dia bilang begitu setelah tahu Gaara yang memberikannya.

"Hmm, kurasa dia tak mungkin sampai merasa bersalah. Kata maaf pun tak dia ucapkan." kataku.

"Benar juga." Ino mengangguk setuju, "Tapi setidaknya dia mengganti pudingmu. Itu artinya dia peduli."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sebanyak apa dia sudah peduli padaku. 'Terima Kasih' ucapku dalam hati, sambil tersenyum melihat punggung lelaki Uchiha itu.

Biarpun tak banyak bicara, namun aku tahu dibalik sikap dinginnya tersimpan kehangatan lebih dari siapapun. Dan bila kuingat setiap hal yang dilakukannya, perlahan tapi pasti, semua itu mampu meluapkan hatiku. Memenuhinya dengan perasaan aneh yang masih belum kumengerti.

"Wah wah wah, apa maksud senyumanmu itu Sakura? Jangan bilang kau sekarang suka sama kak Sasuke." hardik Ino dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tidak." jawabku malu-malu, lekas menyantap nasi kare yang kupesan.

"Untuk yang sekarang sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dari awal. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti Gaara kemarin terulang. Kak Sasuke sudah punya pacar, terimalah kenyataan itu."

Uuhuk…

Mendengar kata-kata Ino barusan hampir membuatku tersedak. Lekas kuambil minumanku dan menegaknya sedikit, memukul dadaku yang terasa berat supaya lebih lega. Aku kembali menatap Ino. "Soal gosip yang waktu itu maksudmu?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Bukan gosip. Ini asli."

Emerald hijauku membelalak, "Benarkah?"

"Orang yang pertama kali menyebarkan foto itu sekaligus saksinya sudah ketemu. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi kak Sasuke pun bahkan tak membantah. Jadi ini sudah pasti benar. Wah, beruntung sekali ya gadis itu punya pacar setampan dan sekeren kak Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha gitu loh. Dia pasti gadis cantik, super manis sehingga bisa menarik dan menggaet hati orang seperti kak Sasuke. Irinya~…"

"Ah, ha ha ha ha…" Aku hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi Ino yang begitu terpesona. Apa jadinya kalau nanti dia tahu gadis yang dibicarakannya itu aku? Yang justru Sakuke anggap bodoh, jelek, jidat lebar, cengeng, emosional, kasar, tak manis dan tak menarik.

"Tapi kasihan juga kalau nanti sampai ketahuan SFC." lanjut Ino.

SFC ya. Fans fanatiknya Sasuke. Mereka pasti sangat murka dengan kejadian ini. "Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanyaku sedikit was-was.

"Entah…" Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku harap gadis berambut mencolok itu sudah siap mental menghadapi mereka."

"Gadis berambut mencolok?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, saksinya bilang gadis itu punya rambut yang khas. Tapi tak tahu jelasnya seperti apa. Bisa saja itu kak Temari, senior kelas tiga yang dikuncir empat itu. Atau Tenten si anak cina dari kelas sebelah yang dicepol dua. Atau aku yang pirang berekor kuda, hehe, tapi jelas bukan kan. Atau…." Ino memperhatikan rambutku, "Warna _bubble-gum_ milikmu juga khas, Sakura."

Glek…

Aku menelan ludah. Mendadak merasa tegang. "Begitu ya. Eu, kalau misalkan itu aku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm,…" Ino memicingkan mata, menelisik memperhatikanku dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Apa bagusnya dirimu, Sakura?" tanyanya. Langsung bikin aku _sweatdrop_. Sasuke juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa aku sungguh tak punya pesona?

"Ke-pe-de-an ih…" lanjut Ino dengan sedikit ledekan.

Huff~…

.

.

.

Sebelum kuhabiskan makan siangku, Ino pamit lebih dulu. Gadis yang lagi kasmaran itu tega meninggalkanku sendirian demi bersama Sai yang kebetulan lewat dan mengajaknya pergi ke ruang klub lukis. Sai ingin menunjukkan karya terbarunya yang akan diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi. Aku juga diajak, tapi malas bila harus pergi bertiga bersama mereka. Untuk apa aku menemani mereka, sedangkan nanti malah justru dianggap pengganggu.

Dan jadilah di sini aku seorang diri. Melamun sambil memainkan puding pemberian Sasuke. Sesaat ragu untuk memakannya. Sungguh tidak penting. Padahal disimpan juga tak berguna. Maka kuputuskan untuk sedikit mencicipinya.

Dingin namun terasa manis dan lembut. Rasa puding itu langsung mengingatkanku pada orang yang memberikannya.

Hmm, Sakuke-senpai….

…

"Ehem, sendirian aja nih." sapa seseorang.

Aku mendongak dan menoleh. "Kak Gaara…" Kaget juga aku mendapatinya disini mendekatiku.

"Hallo Sakura-chan." balasnya ramah, sambil tersenyum. "Ini…" tangannya yang terulur hendak menyerahkan semangkuk puding. Namun terhenti begitu melihat ditanganku juga sudah ada puding yang sama.

"Apa itu untukku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Gaara mengangguk, "Iya, kukira kau tak sempat beli lagi hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku…." Kupandang puding ditanganku yang kini sudah habis setengahnya. "Aku sudah dapat ini dari Sasuke."

"Oh, ya." Raut wajah Gaara berubah datar. "Jadi aku terlambat memberikannya." gumam lelaki itu pelan. Tampak kecewa. "Tapi kau masih mau makan dua puding, kan?" tanyanya sambil setengah bercanda.

Aku terkekeh, menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak tuh."

"Aku berikan ini khusus untukmu lho, Sakura." Gaara menaruh pudingnya diatas meja. Lelaki berambut merah itu lekas mengambil tempat dan duduk didepanku. Memangku wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Diterima ya, pliiss…." katanya sambil masang tampang sok imut.

Aku lekas menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Terkikik dibaliknya. Melihat Gaara sekarang, memelas seperti ini justru membuatku tertawa. Mungkin kalau aku yang dulu pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Membuang hal yang kumiliki sekarang demi kebaikan kecil yang dia berikan.

"Tidak bisa. Seperti katamu ini sudah terlambat." jawabku kemudian. Entah kenapa persoalan yang dibahas disini rasanya bukan sekedar tentang puding.

"Yaah~… " Gaara mendengus, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu lain kali saat kuberikan kau harus menerimanya ya, Sakura-chan." Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuhku. Namun refleks aku langsung menepisnya.

"Eh, maaf, tak sengaja." kataku, jadi merasa tak enak.

Gaara tampak kecewa, tapi tak lama dia kembali tersenyum. Walau terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Sekarang kau berubah. Tidak mau kuajak bercanda seperti dulu. Apa karena Sasuke?"

"Ehm, Aku berubah?" tanyaku, lebih pada diri sendiri. "Ya, mungkin memang sekarang aku sudah berubah. Tapi ini bukan karena Sasuke. Kak Gaara sendiri lupa soal Matsuri?" Ditanya seperti itu wajah Gaara berubah tegang. "Waktu itu kupikir mungkin kita masih bisa bersikap biasa, tapi nyatanya tetap ada hal yang tak bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Kau tidak suka aku pacaran dengan Matsuri?"

Deg… pertanyaan Gaara itu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Hm, aku minta maaf, terlambat memberitahumu. Bukan berarti selama ini aku menyembunyikannya." lanjut Gaara.

'Tch, dasar. Masih saja berlagak polos. Memang sengaja kau sembunyikan, kan? Padahal Kak Sasori saja sudah tahu. Picik sekali kau. Walau kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa tapi kau membohongiku. Terus bersikap baik. Kesannya selama ini kau sudah menduakanku.' kesalku dalam hati.

"Ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak suka. Apapun jawabanku tak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kita berdua sekarang masing-masing sudah punya pacar." jawabku sambil ngeles. Tak mungkin kan aku jujur berkata 'Tidak suka', meskipun dalam hati memang itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Iya sih." Gaara menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tak gatal. "Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya akulah yang tak suka kau pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Eeehh? *shock*… mendengar perkataannya. "Ke, kenapa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku jadi sering memikirkanmu. Aku merasa Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat bagimu."

"Ha ha…" aku tertawa kecil. Padahal disini tak ada hal lucu yang patut ditertawakan. Tawaku terdengar aneh. Tawa tanpa keceriaan dan perasaan senang. Tawa yang hambar. "Hah, tapi itu tak mungkin kan, masa kak Gaara sampai cemburu pada Sasuke. Bukankah di hatimu hanya ada Matsuri seorang?"

"Aku bukan cemburu." Gaara mengelak, "Memang dihatiku hanya ada Matsuri. Tapi selain dia, aku juga tak bisa mengabaikanmu."

Kata-kata itu juga pernah kudengar sebelumnya. _'Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu'_ … Sasuke yang bilang. Dan sekarang Gaara pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Dua orang lelaki yang katanya tak bisa mengabaikanku. Ini membuatku bingung. Gaara cemburu. Dia juga bilang tak bisa mengabaikanku. Artinya aku dianggap penting olehnya. Bahkan sampai dibandingkan dengan Matsuri. Harusnya aku senang. Tapi kenapa hatiku sama sekali tidak tersentuh? Lain dengan saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Apa mungkin aku…

"Ra, Sakura…" panggilan Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih merasa gugup.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Sasuke." lanjut Gaara, "Aku sendiri tak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi dari yang kulihat, orang itu justru lebih sering menyusahkanmu. Dia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk serius menjagamu."

"Itu tidak benar." bantahku, "Walau terkadang menyebalkan, tapi ada saatnya aku merasa terlindungi. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Begitu?" Gaara sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, terkesan meremehkan. "Tapi apa dia serius menyukaimu? Hubungan kalian sampai dirahasiakan di sekolah. Lalu kudengar juga kalau Sasuke itu…"

"Cukup." Aku kembali menyela. "Aku tahu siapa Sasuke. Meski dia tak bilang, aku tahu dia menyukaiku."

_'__Sakura, bisakah kau menyukaiku?'_… Aku kembali teringat pertanyaan Sasuke yang masih belum kujawab. Justru akulah yang tak jelas apa aku suka padanya. Karena selama ini aku menyukaimu, batinku ketika melihat Gaara.

Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya.

"Kak Gaara…" Aku lekas bangkit dan berdiri. Gaara menengadah, menatapku. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Tenang saja. Aku akan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Karena itu…" kutorehkan satu senyuman lebar. "_Sayonara, senpai._" ucapku dengan perasaan lega.

Kulenggangkan kakiku pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Tak peduli ekspresi seperti apa yang kini terlihat di wajahnya. Aku tak mau menoleh kembali kebelakang. Pikiranku kini hanya terisi oleh orang itu. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin mengatakannya.

Sasuke, aku…

.

.

.

.

.

Silaunya cahaya matahari dan langit biru yang terbentang menyambut saat kubuka pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah. Angin berhembus kencang menyibakan rambutku. Kuambil helaian yang tak sengaja menutupi pandangan, menariknya kebelakang telinga. Nafasku masih berburu cepat. Tadi aku memang berlari menuju kemari. Tanpa pikirkan apapun, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Berharap saat ku datang hal pertama kulihat adalah sosoknya. Tapi…

Wuusss…..

Angin kencang bergulung menerbangkan sejumput serpihan sampah kecil di permukaan. Menerbangkannya ke tempat jauh entah sampai mana.

Hanya itu. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disini.

Kenapa? Mana Sasuke?

Aku putar pandangan, menatap sekeliling. Memastikan sekali lagi keberadaannya. Tak ada. Aneh. Aku mengernyit heran. Padahal orang itu jelas bilang Sasuke sedang ada di atap. Apa aku sudah dibohongi?

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. Sesaat merasa bodoh kenapa baru kusadari sekarang. Langsung saja kurogoh saku balzerku, mengambil ponsel flip pink metalik-ku. Harusnya dari awal aku tahu. Sekarang sudah jaman teknologi. Mencari orang tak perlu bersusah payah begini. Tinggal hubungi saja ponselnya. Saking terburu-burunya tadi aku sampai melupakan hal kecil seperti ini.

Sebentar ku otak-atik _Dialed Calls List_ ponselku. Kalau tidak salah, waktu kak Itachi menginap di rumah kami, dia pernah pinjam ponselku untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Jadi pasti masih ada nomornya. Dan aku benar-benar berharap ini tak salah ketika kutemukan satu nomor asing yang tertera disana.

Tuut… Tuut... Nada sambung itu terhubung ketika ku coba hubungi.

"Yo…" jawab seseorang diseberang sana. Suara cowok.

Glek…

Aku menelan ludah. Entah kenapa mendadak gugup. Perasaanku berdebar mendengar suaranya. "Sasuke…"

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya, "Kalau tak penting jangan hubungi aku. Dan awas kalau kau coba-coba iseng." ketus lelaki itu.

"Ini aku, Sakura." jawabku.

"Jidat?" teriak Sasuke, terdengar kaget.

"Ugh, setidaknya panggil aku Haruno saja kalau tak mau sebut namaku. Iya. Sekarang kau ada dimana? Bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan. Aku sudah di atap, tapi kau tak ada."

"Di atap? Ngapain? Aku ada di ruang OSIS."

"Eeh, tapi tadi temanmu bilang kau ada disini."

"Teman yang mana? Aku bersama si Baka Dobe, Sai, Shikamaru dan lainnya. Juga ada seorang temanmu yang berisik itu disini."

"Ino?" Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hn, mungkin. Entah, kalau itu namanya." jawab Sasuke cuek.

Ah~ tahu gitu tadi aku ikut bersama SaiIno. Tapi mungkin nanti jadi tak bertemu Gaara dan tak kusadari perasaanku. 'Yah, sudahlah.' dengusku pasrah.

"Kemarilah, Sakura. Kalau kau butuh aku." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan segera kesana." kataku langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Tunggu aku, Sasuke...

…

Baru saja aku berbalik, hendak pergi, langkahku terhenti saat mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Seorang lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu kutemui saat sedang mencari Sasuke.

_======= [Flashback] ======_

Keluar dari kantin, aku tak tahu harus kemana mencari Sasuke. Yang terpikir olehku adalah mencarinya ke kelas.

"Kau yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya lelaki kurus dengan rambut biru muda lurus berpotongan zig-zag sebawah telinga. Dia memergokiku yang sedang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kelas yang terbuka. Aku pasti sudah dianggapnya orang mencurigakan. Tapi yang lebih heran, dia tahu namaku.

"I, iya." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Lagi cari Sasuke ya?" tanyanya lagi. Sambil menegak habis sebotol air mineral, pemuda itu memperhatikanku dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kenapa bisa tahu?" aku makin heran. Padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa.

Usai minum dengan penuh nikmat dia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau gadis yang digosipkan itu kan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan seringai disertai deretan giginya yang runcing-runcing.

"Eeh…" Aku terbelalak, benar-benar terkejut. Dia bahkan sampai tahu hal ini. "Ano~ Senpai, sebenarnya aku…"

"Cari di atap." lanjut lelaki itu. "Sasuke. Kau akan menemukannya disana."

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun lekas pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukannya.

_========= [End of flashback] =========_

Aku memandang tajam. Setengah merasa kesal. Ku ikuti sarannya dan ternyata tak kutemukan Sasuke di sini. Dia menipuku.

Bersama dengan lelaki itu, berdiri pula dibelakangnya seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan warna rambut orange yang mencolok. Sementara satu per satu gadis berpakaian _gals_ pun memaksa masuk. Tampang mereka rasanya tak asing bagiku. Firasatku buruk. Apalagi saat melihat mereka mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Si, Siapa? Mau apa kalian?" aku mundur beberapa langkah. Namun mereka dengan cepat menangkapku. "Lepaskan aku!" teriakku seraya berontak.

"Diam kau!" …. PLAKK… teriak pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil menamparku.

Aku menatapnya nanar. Air mata itu lekas berkumpul diatas iris emerald-ku. Nyaris menangis. Sakit. Pipiku terasa ngilu. Ini tak main-main. Dengan kuat kedua tanganku ditahan oleh mereka. Tubuhku bahkan kini tak bisa lagi bergerak dengan bebas. Sekuat apapun aku meronta. Rasanya sia-sia. Mereka mendorongku, membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Perih mulai terasa dari luka parut di lututku yang robek.

"Kerja bagus!" seru seseorang.

Dengan nafas terengah, aku mencoba berdiri. Tapi ada yang mendorong punggungku dengan kakinya. Tetap menahanku di lantai. Aku meringis. Seluruh tubuhku mulai merasa nyeri. Dalam sudut pandanganku kini masuk sepasang kaki yang berdiri. Mataku perlahan menelusurinya hingga keatas. Sampai pada wajah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah berkacamata. Yang dengan sinisnya memandangiku sambil berpangku tangan.

"Karin, sayang. Kuturuti perintahmu." kata pemuda berambut biru muda tadi seraya datang mendekatinya. Memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Meski terlihat enggan tapi si gadis tak berontak dengan perlakuannya.

"Terima kasih Sui. Kau berguna." kata Karin.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu." balas pemuda yang dipanggil Sui itu. Sambil menciumi jenjang leher Karin. Membuat gadis itu sesaat mendesah.

'Pemandangan macam apa ini?' batinku. Melihat mereka begitu menjijikan. Setidaknya lepaskan aku dulu kalau mau melakukannya. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai diperlakukan seperti ini. Sial.

"Suigetsu, jangan sekarang." pinta Karin, dengan sedikit memaksa melepaskan dekapan pemuda itu. "Sebelumnya aku ingin beri pelajaran dulu gadis itu." Karin berjalan mendekat, lalu menjambak rambutku. "Bawa dia!" perintahnya.

Dua orang gadis _gals_ temannya membantuku berdiri. Tepatnya memaksaku kembali berdiri. Menyeretku. "Tidak. Jangan. Lepaskan aku!" teriakku sambil meronta.

Plakk… satu tamparan keras lagi menghantam wajahku.

"Jugo. Jangan terlalu kasar!" protes Karin pada lelaki berbadan besar yang menamparku barusan. Tetap saja kuduga maksud gadis itu tak berarti membelaku. "Dia barang kesayangan orang 'itu', perlakukan dengan baik."

"Tch." Suigetsu berdecih. "Inilah satu-satunya hal yang kubenci darimu. Harusnya kuhancurkan saja si Uchiha sialan itu."

"Jaga ucapanmu." bentak Karin. "Berani melakukannya kau tak akan pernah mendapatkanku."

Mata Suigetsu berkilat tajam memandang Karin, "Cepat selesaikan. Ini yang terakhir kan?"

Karin menyeringai. "Iya, ini yang terakhir. Makanya spesial."

Sesaat aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Tiba-tiba saja diperlakukan begini. Tapi tak ada mimpi yang terasa sakit, kan?

SFC menangkapku.

.

.

.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**TBC… next to chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Aku pernah melihat adegan seperti ini. Saat lima orang gadis berkumpul dalam suasana menegangkan. Waktu itu aku hanya terdiam. Melihat si cantik berambut pirang panjang bernama Shion itu menangis. Merintih kesakitan. Menyaksikannya begitu memohon ampun dengan perasaan takut. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kelak akan ada saat dimana aku berada diposisinya. Tersudut dan dikeroyok seperti ini oleh mereka.

Semuanya karena Sasuke.

SFC….

"Kenapa harus dengan gadis sepertimu? Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Seenaknya mendekati dia!"

"Hahaha, sakit? Sakit kan? Heuh, mau lagi?"

"Inilah akibatnya bila kau coba-coba menantang kami."

"Pacar? Heuh? Kau bilang kau pacarnya? Jangan harap ya!"

"Tch, dasar jelek! Sadar diri dikit dong. Tak tahu malu sampai berani jalan sama Sasuke kami."

"Mati aja sana! Dasar jalang!"

"Rasakan!"

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **9/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Bruuk…

Dengan keras punggungku mengenai tembok dan perlahan merosot jatuh kembali ke lantai. Masih tergolek lemas, nafasku berburu cepat. Sementara rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar. Seluruh tubuhku penuh debu. Bermandikan peluh. Dengan beragam bekas luka yang berhasil mereka torehkan. Tanda berupa telapak tangan pun menghiasi kedua belah pipiku. Jejak sepatu membekas pada baju. Memar karena pukulan. Gurat akibat cakaran. Rambut acak-acakan. Pakaian berantakan.

Dan apa lagi sekarang? Sepertinya mereka masih belum puas walau sudah memperlakukanku sekejam ini.

"Ckckck, lihat penampilanmu sekarang. Sungguh menyedihkan."

"…cut." gumamku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pengecut!" kuulangi kata itu lebih keras dan tegas. "Bisanya keroyokan. Kalian lakukan ini padaku karena kalian tak berani hadapi aku sendirian, kan?"

"Sialan kau!" bentak Karin seraya mendekat dan menarik kembali kerah baju kemejaku. "Sudah babak belur begini masih berani menantang. Rupanya nyalimu besar juga ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan segan-segan!"

Plaakk…

Aku tersungkur. Meringis menerima tamparan yang entah sudah berapa kali ini kudapatkan darinya. Ada rasa aneh dalam mulutku. Sedikit saliva bercampur darah itu pun menetes. Saking kerasnya tamparan barusan sampai buat bibirku robek. Perlahan aku menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Padahal cukup katakan 'maaf', kami akan sedikit lunak padamu." lanjut Karin. "Ayo cepat bilang kalau kau tak akan pernah mendekati Sasuke lagi. Dengan begitu kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, nona Haruno."

"Heh, dengan cara apa kau goda Sasuke kami?" bentak yang lainnya, "Kau pelet dia ya?"

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibir, terkekeh mendengar tuduhannya. "Menggoda? Aku ini dari awal benci dia, mana mungkin aku berusaha mendekati Sasuke."

"Alah! Jangan belagu lu!"

Duak… Aku ditendangnya.

"Kau mau bilang Sasuke duluan yang naksir padamu, gitu? Iih, dasar munafik! Kalau tak suka kenapa kalian malah pacaran?"

"Kami gak pacaran." bantahku, dan memang tak berbohong. Meski Sasuke pernah ngajak pacaran, tapi kami juga tak benar-benar jadian. "Dia hanya mencoba melindungiku. Dan karenanya-lah sekarang aku bisa menjadi kuat."

"Ho~… kata-katamu bagus sekali. Jadi kuat? Itu sebabnya sekarang kau bisa tahan kami pukuli. Karena kau merasa Sasuke sudah jadi milikmu. Dasar belagu!"

"Kenapa salahkan aku, padahal Sasuke juga bukan milik kalian, kan?" balasku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Plaak…

Aku digamparnya. Sampai kepalaku terbentur dan membuatku merasa sedikit pening.

"Jangan mengelak. Kau pikir kami bodoh. Kami tahu semuanya. Kalian benar pacaran, kan?"

"Tak hanya pelukan. Kalian juga sudah pergi berkencan dan ciuman. Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Apa?" Aku dan Karin sama-sama terkejut. Bedanya aku kaget karena tak menyangka mereka juga bisa tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ci, ciuman… benarkah?" Karin menatap tak percaya. Sepertinya dia baru tahu tentang kabar ini. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku dapat info ini dari anak Suna Gakuen." Salah satu teman _Gals_-nya coba jelaskan. "Kau tahu Gaara kan? Pacarnya juga bilang. Tak mungkin bohong kalau sebelumnya mereka pun pernah sama-sama pergi _double date_." gadis itu menunjukku.

'Matsuri?' Dadaku bergejolak karenanya, 'Jadi yang mengadukanku ke SFC adalah dia.' Sungguh tak percaya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa marah dan menyalahkannya. Dihadapan GaaMatsu waktu itu kan aku dan Sasuke memang pacaran, walau cuma pura-pura. Tunggu. Kenapa bahkan mereka juga tahu soal Gaara?

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin." Karin menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak terima. Dibalik kacamata bingkai putihnya dia menatap tajam. "Kau… bisa-bisanya gadis kotor sepertimu menodai Sasuke-ku!" raungnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kyaa~…" Aku menjerit kesakitan saat Karin menjambak rambutku. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku seraya meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Karin menyeretku keluar dari atap gedung sekolah. Di pintu kami berpapasan dengan Suigetsu dan Jugo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu yang daritadi disuruh jaga di luar.

"Bantu aku. Jangan sampai ketahuan." pinta Karin pada kedua cowok itu. Langsung saja Jugo menggantikannya menahan tangan dan membekam mulutku.

"Hmmph… hmmph… hmmph…" aku terus berontak. Tapi percuma saja. Tenagaku kalah besar darinya. Dengan pasrah akhirnya kuikuti saja kemana mereka membawaku. Sambil berharap semoga ada orang lain yang melihat ini, melaporkannya pada guru dan menyelamatkanku.

…

…

Aku tak menyadari kapan lonceng itu berbunyi. Ternyata jam istirahat sudah lama berakhir. Yah, tentu saja mengingat rasanya aku pun sudah setengah mati disiksa oleh mereka daritadi. Waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Lorong-lorong kelas kini terlihat lengang. Karin juga ternyata tak membawaku jauh. Dia menyeretku langsung ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi pojok di lantai tiga ini paling jarang dikunjungi siswa karena letaknya jauh dari kelas. Memang tempat yang pas untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa takut diketahui orang lain. Apalagi setelah jam istirahat, orang cenderung tak pergi minta izin pergi ke toilet.

Tapi ini buruk. Akan sangat buruk tentunya bagiku. Apa yang hendak mereka lakukan?

Baru saja aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, gadis itu langsung menyiramku dengan air.

Byuuuur~~~…

"Aaaaagghhh~…." Aku mengerang saking terkejutnya. Seluruh badanku kini basah kuyup.

"Hihihi, karena kau kotor. Akan aku bersihkan." kata Karin, menyeringai, seraya kembali mengisi gayung dengan air lalu tanpa basa basi kembali menyiramkannya padaku.

"Kyaaa~... Hentikan!" teriakku.

"Hahahaha~…" Karin hanya tertawa, terus saja melancarkan aksinya. Tak menghiraukan aku yang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Jugo dan Suigetsu juga masih ada disini. Mereka di kamar mandi cewek? Dasar tak tahu malu. Tidak. Mereka semua memang sudah gila. Aku mundur ke belakang, berdiri di sudut ruangan. Mendekap tubuhku. Tak hanya karena dingin. Tapi aku juga tak suka ditatap dua lelaki itu dengan senyum mencurigakan. Sudah pasti berpikiran kotor.

"Sekalian saja kita mandikan dia, Karin." kata Suigetsu.

"Telanjangi." lanjut Jugo.

"Khukhukhu~ ide bagus." Gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak!" teriakku sambil menggeleng dan kian merapatkan badan. Sial. Aku terpojok, sementara Karin dan Suigetsu bergerak perlahan mendekatiku. "Jangan!" pintaku sambil menangis. "Aku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu padaku." Aku benar-benar memohon.

Sret… Karin menarik blazerku, memaksa menanggalkannya. Selama itu aku meronta.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan lakukan…" jeritku disela tangisan.

"Hahahaha…" Mereka tertawa-tawa.

Antara sulitnya menahan Karin dan terus disirami air oleh Jugo, bahkan untuk sekedar menghela nafas pun aku tak bisa. "Ohok…ohok…ohok…" Aku terbatuk-batuk saat air itu masuk ke mulut dan hidungku.

"Gkgkgkgk~ udah kaya kucing kecebur got."

"Iya. Dia memang kucing. Kucing pencuri. Jalang. Berani-beraninya mencuri Sasuke dariku." geram Karin. Lalu dalam sekali tarikan akhirnya gadis itu berhasil melepaskan blazerku. Dan terpampanglah bentuk tubuh bagian atasku yang tercetak dalam kemeja putih seragam yang basah.

"Suit…suit…" Suigetsu dan Jugo bersiul melihatnya. Menyeringai. Membuatku merasa dilecehkan.

"Tidak!" Aku berjongkok disudut, melindungi tubuhku. Gemetaran. Merinding bukan hanya karena dingin, tapi memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan padaku setelah ini. "Tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak mau. Tolong… Tolong aku…"

Braak…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu didobrak. Kami semua menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan cepat sosok itu bergerak masuk. Menarik Suigetsu menjauh dariku dan langsung melancarkan pukulan keras padanya. Jugo berusaha membantu, menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi orang itu berhasil menghindar, berbalik melawan dengan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa ampun.

"Kyaa~…" Karin menjerit, terhempas jatuh. Gadis itu pun tak luput dari kemarahan orang yang baru muncul itu.

"Awas kau!" Suigetsu bangkit. Dibantu Jugo bersiap membalasnya. Mengekang orang itu sementara dia berhasil menghajar wajahnya.

"Jangan!" teriak Karin, "Jangan wajahnya!" masih saja itu yang dia cemaskan.

Tapi tentu saja pukulan Suigetsu barusan tak berarti apa-apa bagi orang itu. Yang lekas membalasnya dengan tendangan. Menghantam rahang Jugo dengan kepalanya. Meski rasanya pasti sakit sekali, tapi dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan kembali menghajar mereka.

"Cukup, Teme!" teriak Naruto yang muncul kemudian. Menahan si empunya panggilan itu.

"Aaargh~…" Buk… Lelaki berambut raven dengan model unik itu melepaskan pukulan terakhirnya. "Jangan pernah lagi menyentuh pacarku, camkan itu baik-baik!" ancamnya pada mereka, "Atau kubunuh kalian!" Onyx itu berkilat tajam, menunjukkan kesungguhan. Ketiga orang itu pun menunduk lesu. Menahan malu dan rasa takut. Mereka kalah.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, aku…" Karin berlutut padanya, memegangi sebelah kakinya.

"Lepas!" titah orang itu dengan sinisnya, "Aku tak sudi disentuh olehmu." balas lelaki itu seraya menghempaskan Karin. Terus berjalan menghampiriku.

Air mata ini masih mengalir. Aku menatap nanar sosoknya yang mendekat. Melihat dia disini ketakutan dalam diriku pun sirna. Merasa lega. Senang bertemu dengannya.

Seraya berjongkok, dia melepaskan blazer miliknya. Lekas menyelimutku. Perlahan kedua tangannya terulur, menarikku kedalam pelukan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

"Sa…su…ke…" panggilku dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Kubenamkan diri didadanya, balas memeluk erat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menjagamu." lanjut lelaki itu. "Hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Aku janji, Sakura."

"Terima kasih. Sudah datang untukku."

"Hn."

Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke kemudian menaruh sebelah tanganku dibahunya. Kukira dia hanya akan membantuku berdiri, tapi tangannya yang lain malah menyusup kebawah kakiku. Setelah memposisikan diri, dia lekas mengangkatku ala _Brindal Style_.

"Sasu…" Aku kaget dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Membuatku malu. Sasuke pun begitu. Seraya melangkahkan kaki dia palingkan wajahnya dariku. Tapi tetap saja semburat merah tipis dikedua belah pipinya tak bisa dia sembunyikan. Apalagi ternyata diluar sudah ada banyak siswa yang berkerumun. Dan mereka terkejut saat melihat kami keluar bersama. Tak ayal ini membuat kami makin _blushing_. Sekarang semua orang sudah tahu hubunganku dan Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme." panggil Naruto kembali. "Mau kita apakan mereka?" tanyanya sambil menggiring ketiga orang tadi.

"Terserah." kata Sasuke, sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. "Bunuh saja dan buang mayatnya ke sungai." lanjut cowok itu, kejam.

"Hiii~…"

...

=0=0=0=0=0=

…

Sejenak Kaa-san terdiam, memperhatikan skala yang berhasil dicapai garis batas ujung cairan raksa dalam tabung kaca itu.

"Wah, hampir 39 derajat. Kau demam Sakura. Hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja."

"Hah? Tapi aku mau sekolah." protesku. Perlahan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Lihat. Aku tidak apa-apa." Namun tak lama aku terhuyun. Untung dengan cepat Kaa-san menahanku jatuh.

"Tuh, kan. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Jangan banyak bergerak." Kaa-san membantuku kembali berbaring. Menarik selimut itu hingga ke dada.

Terus terang badanku memang lemas dan merasa pusing. Demam. Gejala flu. Mungkin karena kemarin kedinginan. Gara-gara Karin menyiramku dengan air. Kupikir lemah sekali diriku ini, cuma karena gitu aja sampai sakit. Tapi perlakukan SFC kemarin memang sungguh keterlaluan.

"Lihat dirimu. Lihat wajah putri cantik ibu. Bisa-bisanya ada luka seperti ini." lanjut Kaa-san seraya mengoleskan salep penghilang rasa sakit pada beberapa bekas memar di wajahku. "Belum lagi sampai membuatmu sakit begini. Mereka jahat sekali." Terus saja ibuku itu mengomel. Melontarkan kata-kata yang sama, yang kudengar dari kemarin sejak aku pulang dalam keadaan tak biasa. "Apa perlu kita tuntut saja keluarga mereka…" Kaa-san kembali meracau.

"Tidak perlu. Sekolah juga pasti sudah mengurusnya."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah sehari, Sakura." Kaa-san bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur, "Minum obat ini, lalu tidur. Jangan pikirkan apapun."

"Haa~… iya." dengusku pasrah. Menerima segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat. "Padahal aku maunya sekolah."

"Ah, kau bilang ingin sekolah itu maksudnya ingin bertemu Sasuke kan?" goda Sasori yang ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Siapa bilang, nii-san jangan sok tahu!" sanggahku, lekas meminum obat itu.

Sasori berjalan masuk, meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepalaku. "Hmm, adikku ini manis sekali ya kalau lagi jatuh cinta." katanya sambil membelaiku lembut.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" / "Pacar Sakura."

Aku dan Sasori bicara bersamaan. Membuat Kaa-san mengernyit dan memandang kami berdua bergantian. Emerald serupa diriku itu pun menyipit. Satu senyuman tipis kemudian tertoreh di wajahnya yang cantik. "Wah, putri Ibu sudah besar rupanya. Sudah punya pacar. Siapa lelaki itu, ayo kenalkan!"

Aku _blushing_. Merasa wajahku memanas. Entah karena demam atau rasa malu. Yang jelas aneh kalau membicarakan masalah ini dengan orang tua. "Sudah kubilang bukan."

"Hmp, pura-pura. Padahal kemarin sampai diantar pulang. Dan kau jadi begini juga gara-gara dia kan?" goda Sasori. "Resiko punya pacar yang _fansgirl_-nya segudang ya gini. Kau sudah jadi musuh masyarakat, Sakura."

"Seperti apa memangnya Sasuke itu?" tanya Kaa-san makin tertarik. "Apa dia anak hebat dan berprestasi? Baik hati? Ramah? Apa dia selalu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut? Pria dengan tipe pangeran seperti dalam cerita dongeng?"

"Hahaha…" aku tertawa hambar. Gambaran Kaa-san tentang Sasuke itu terlalu jauh. "Sama sekali bukan. Tidak seperti itu. Orangnya jahat, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Kalaupun dia pangeran, pasti pangeran kegelapan."

"Dia adiknya Itachi." sambung Sasori.

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha temanmu itu?" tanya Kaa-san yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sasori. Kaa-san kembali menoleh padaku, "Jadi pacarmu seorang Uchiha? Hebat sekali. Tangkapanmu bagus nak, pertahankan. Jangan sampai kau lepaskan bocah Uchiha itu."

"Hah?" Omongan Kaa-san barusan bikin aku _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya apa yang Kaa-san pikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Sasuke?

"Melihat Itachi setampan itu pasti adiknya juga tampan, kan?" tanya Kaa-san, "Bagaimana menurutmu Saso?"

Sasori mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Menempatkannya dibawah dagu. Masang tampang _so cool_. "Masih lebih tampan putramu ini dong." jawab kakakku itu dengan narsisnya.

Kaa-san tertawa, lantas mendepak bokong Sasori. "Tentu saja. Kau tertampan nomor dua setelah Too-san."

"Yeeh. Apaan nomor dua. Gak penting." protesnya sambil manyun.

"Hahaha~…" aku pun ikut tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan keluargaku ini. Sedikit membuatku terhibur.

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah Sakura." kata Kaa-san seraya mencium keningku. Membenarkan kembali letak selimutku.

"Hn."

…

…

…

…

…

Crss… crss… crss…

Suara samar itu mengusik tidurku yang nyenyak. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah silaunya cahaya lampu di langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi. Aku mengerjap. Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kugulirkan mataku melihat ke arah jendela yang separuhnya tertutup tirai. Diluar sana hujan mendera. Tetesannya menerpa kaca dan menimbulkan suara berisik yang tadi mengusik. Membangunkanku dari mimpi yang tak jelas kuingat.

Sekilas udara dingin berhembus. Kutarik selimutku lebih tinggi. Meringkuk didalamnya. Sembari menggeliat, sebentar aku benarkan posisi tidurku agar lebih nyaman. Membalikkan badan menghadap sisi lain. Aku menguap. Sedikit masih mengantuk, perlahan aku kembali menutup mata. Tapi cepat terbuka lagi saat kusadari ku melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa ada didalam kamarku.

"Ng?" Aku mengernyit. Berulang kali mengerjap, mengucek-ngucek mataku agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Apa aku masih bermimpi? Pikirku saat kudapati bayangan seseorang ada didepan sana.

Dia duduk santai di kursi meja belajar. Tangannya asyik mengotak-atik benda kotak tipis yang biasa disebut Ipod. Menyambungkan kabel kecil ke earphone di telinganya. Sementara bibirnya bergumam pelan tampak menyenandungkan musik yang tengah dia dengar. Tak lama perhatiannya pun teralih padaku, "Eh, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku cepat mengenali suara bariton dan juga bentuk rambut raven unik miliknya. "Sasuke!" teriakku, lekas bangkit dari tidur. Mengambil posisi duduk. Heran dan terkejut melihatnya. "Se, sejak kapan kau…"

"Hn." Onyx pemuda itu mengerling, melempar pandangan pada jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok kamar. "Setengah jam lalu. Sejak pulang sekolah."

"Kenapa bisa ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu." Sasuke berdiri dan perlahan mendekat. "Kau masih sakit Sakura, sebaiknya jangan bangun dulu."

"Ta, tapi kau disini… kau ada disini… disini…" Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup dan mengulangi perkataanku sendiri, "Kau disini, di kamarku…"

"Hn." Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Lalu…"

Blush… Aku pegang kedua pipiku. Panas. Rasanya masih demam atau…

"Kau tidak suka melihatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja rasanya aneh melihatmu disini. Kau bisa ada di kamarku. Aku senang melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Satu senyuman tipis pun terlukis diwajah tampan pemuda itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan membelai pipiku lembut. Tapi baru sebentar kunikmati sentuhannya, Sasuke lekas menarik kembali tangannya. Buru-buru dia duduk ditempatnya semula. Aku mengernyit heran melihat perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Namun kemudian mengerti ketika tak lama pintu kamarku berderit dan terbuka.

Kepala Sasori menyembul muncul dari sela-sela pintu, "Lho, sudah bangun Sakura?" tanya kakakku itu yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan. "Bagaimana sekarang, apa sudah baikan?" Lelaki _baby face_ itu berangsur masuk kedalam kamar. Lekas menaruh sebelah tangannya diatas keningku. Sementara tangan satunya lagi dikeningnya. Membandingkan suhu tubuh kami. "Hmm, lumayan. Sepertinya sudah agak turun."

"Iya." kataku, "Ano~ nii-san…" kugulirkan pandanganku darinya, beralih melihat Sasuke.

"Oh, hehehe… kaget ya." Sasori terkekeh, seolah tahu apa yang hendak kutanyakan. "Tadi dia datang. Aku suruh masuk. Walau sebenarnya aku lebih ingin mengusirnya dari sini."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia yang sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini, jadi aku…"

"Bukan salah Sasuke kok." bantahku cepat.

Sasori menghela, "Yah, aku tahu kau pasti akan membelanya. Jadi kuizinkan dia menjengukmu. Kau senang kan, tuan putri?" goda Sasori.

Aku menggulum senyum, menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Dan kau…" Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke. "Tadi waktu kutinggalkan kalian sebentar, kau tak berbuat sesuatu padanya, kan?"

Dengan tampang _innocent_-nya Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Ingat pesanku!" lanjut Sasori yang langsung dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ehm, maksudku aku keluar dulu. Aku biarkan kalian berdua. Tapi aku ada di bawah ya Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja. Bilang padaku!" Sasori berpesan seraya keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan pintunya sedikit terbuka. "Ingat, bilang padaku!" sekali lagi dia tegaskan.

"Iya. Iya." jawabku. Padahal sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti apa yang kakakku itu cemaskan.

…

"Sasori-nii bilang apa padamu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Mulai kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Dia memarahimu?"

"Hn."

"Maaf…" lanjutku.

"Tidak." Barulah sekarang wajah Sasuke terlihat serius, "Aku yang minta maaf. Kemarin memang aku yang salah. Harusnya tak kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tak kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu…." Rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Aku tak akan tinggal diam, Sakura. Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Orang-orang itu akan rasakan akibatnya…" Sejenak dia menghela, "Kalau saja waktu itu aku datang lebih cepat, mungkin kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini." Raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Sasuke…" aku menatapnya lekat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sekarang baik-baik saja. Kau tidak terlambat. Terima kasih kemarin sudah menyelamatkanku." kataku sambil tersenyum.

…

…

Sebentar aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekedar untuk cuci muka. Baru sadar kalau aku berantakan sekali sehabis bangun tidur tadi. Tampangku pasti kacau. Apa kesan Sasuke setelah melihatnya? Ugh~ kalau ingat hal itu rasanya aku jadi malu.

Setelah selesai mematut diri, aku turun ke lantai satu rumahku. Tepatnya menuju dapur dan langsung melihat isi kulkas. Sekilas aku mendengar suara TV di ruang keluarga menyala. Mungkin Sasori sedang asyik tiduran di sofa sambil makan camilan dan menonton acara favoritnya.

"Dasar nii-san tu, ada tamu tapi tak disuguhi apapun." dengusku seraya mengambil dua kaleng soda.

Tidak ada jus tomat. Apa Sasuke akan suka? Ah, biarlah.

Kuambil pula sebungkus keripik kentang dan beberapa snack lainnya dari dalam lemari makanan.

Eh, aku berhenti sejenak

Blushing…

Rasanya kok mendadak aku jadi bersemangat begini setelah tahu dia datang dan ada di kamarku. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih? Padahal mungkin Sasuke juga tak akan lama menjenguk. Dia tertahan disini juga pasti karena hujan. Aku merutuk. Setelah berpikir seperti itu, kutaruh kembali camilannya dalam lemari. Bergegas kembali naik ke lantai dua.

…

"Maaf lama…." kataku begitu kembali ke kamar. Datang sambil membawa dua kaleng soda tadi. Kulihat Sasuke sekarang sedang berdiri di samping jendela. Menyender pada kusen dan sedikit menyibakkan tirai, memandang keluar. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

"Sasori-nii pergi ya?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Eh, masa?" Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku lihat tadi ada orang yang keluar dari pintu depan."

"Ah, haha, mana mungkin. Kau pasti salah liat. Itu tetangga kali atau tukang antar barang. Nii-san ada di bawah kok." kataku menjelaskan.

"Oh, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya tak merasa yakin. Aku tadi tak melihatnya sendiri. Tapi kalau memang benar pergi, Sasori pasti pamit padaku. Tak mungkin membiarkanku berdua dengan Sasuke disini.

Eh, berdua?

Deg, perasaan berdebar itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Sekilas aku memandang Sasuke. Makhluk berwajah rupawan itu kini tampak mempesona. Benar. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau dia tampan. Rambut ravennya mencuat kebelakang, menyisakan sejumput poni disisi kiri dan kanan, sesuai dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas. Lalu Onyx yang kelam itu pun seolah mampu menyedot diriku masuk kedalam genjutsu-nya. Membuatku semakin terpikat.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan lamunanku. "Ini. Maaf tidak ada tomat." kataku, menawarinya sekaleng soda.

"Lain kali sediakan." balasnya seraya mengambil minuman itu dari tanganku.

"Haha, iya nanti kalau kau datang kemari lagi."

"Hn."

"…'

"Huachi…" mendadak aku bersin. Ah, rasanya malu sekali. Barusan aku tak kontrol diri.

"Sana kembali ke tempatmu. Dekat jendela begini malah tambah sakit kan." kata Sasuke dan aku lekas menurutinya. Duduk di sisi tempat tidur sementara dia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Sesaat suara hujan mengisi keheningan. Dalam diam, suasana disekitar kami mendadak terasa aneh. Aku memutar pandangan. Berdua bersamanya disini benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah. Sementara itu Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan berkeliling melihat-lihat isi kamarku.

"Rumahmu kecil ya, kamarmu juga sempit." kata cowok itu.

"Ya jangan kau bandingkan dengan masion Uchiha milikmu dong." balasku, "Kamarku mungkin cuma sepersekian luasnya kamarmu."

"Setengahnya pun tidak." kata Sasuke dengan belagunya mengoreksi.

"Tch, dasar sombong." dengusku.

"Eh, ini cherry yang itu kan?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di meja rias dan menemukan _lipgloss_ yang biasa kupakai. "Yang rasanya enak." sambung lelaki itu.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Haha, kalau kau begitu suka rasanya, ambil saja. Coba kau pakai sendiri."

"Hmm, tapi rasa cherry yang kusuka itu yang menempel dibibirmu." balas Sasuke. Langsung membuatku _blushing_. "Sakura, kau lagi pake lipgloss ini gak?" tanyanya sambil berlagak polos.

"Te, tentu aja enggak. Aku kan lagi sakit." balasku dengan gugup.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku lagi ingin…."

"Apa maksudmu?" kugulirkan pandanganku lepas dari onyx-nya yang menggoda.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Sasu, jangan macam-macam kau ya." kataku mulai khawatir melihat senyum itu berubah jadi seringai.

"Berarti kalau semacam, boleh dong." kata Sasuke seraya mendekat.

"Eh, cukup! Berhenti disitu!" perintahku padanya. Tapi lelaki itu malah makin berani. Aku mundur dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Melohok melihat Sasuke pun ikut merayap naik dan perlahan mendekat. "Ma, mau apa kau?" kataku takut-takut mencengkeram erat selimut, bersembunyi di baliknya. "Sana pergi! Atau aku akan teriak." ancamku padanya.

"Hn. Coba saja teriak. Sasori-nii juga gak ada kan?" kata Sasuke.

Yah, memang. Dia tahu hal itu dengan pasti karena tadi dia melihatnya sendiri saat Sasori pergi.

"Nah, sekarang gimana dong Sakura, kita cuma berdua disini." lanjut Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa? A, aku lagi sakit tahu. Kalau dekat-dekat nanti kau bisa tertular."

"Hn. Biar saja. Kalau virus itu darimu, aku mau. Kau sakit juga itu salahku. Makanya aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab, Sakura."

"Ta, tanggung jawab apa maksudmu?"

"Tularkan padaku." kata Sasuke.

"Me, memangnya bisa?"

"Hn. Kau tahu kan ada cara cepat tularkan virus itu." Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Lewat mulut ke mulut."

"Tidak. Jangan. Kubilang jangan mendekat!" teriakku, langsung menutup diriku dengan selimut. "Kyaaa~…" aku panik, saat Sasuke menyingkapkannya. Dia mendorongku jatuh. Sadar-sadar aku sudah ada dibawahnya. Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kananku. Menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak menindihku.

Glek… Aku menelan ludah. Berada dalam posisi ini membuatku tak nyaman. Merasa tegang. Jantungku kian berdegup kencang.

Perlahan Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku langsung merengut, merapatkan bibir dan menutup mata. Menghindarinya. Lalu…

Cup. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat diatas keningku.

"Eeh?" aku mengerjap, kembali membuka mata. Kaget juga barusan. Kirain dia bakal mengincar bibirku seperti biasa.

"Dasar kau! Memangnya barusan kau pikir aku mau apa?" Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan memaksa. Tak akan lakukan itu kalau kau tak mau."

"Fuih~…" aku sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi…

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Hanya saling bertatapan, seolah sedang mencoba membaca isi hati masing-masing. Meyakinkan keinginan itu. Yang namanya manusia memang munafik. Kami pun begitu. Berapa persen kira-kira manusia tak akan benar-benar tergoda nafsu. Jarak ini sudah dekat. Tunggu apa lagi?

"Sasu…" bisikku menyebut namanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai mempersempit jarak. Membuat hidung kami bersentuhan. Dia masih menunggu. Jujur aku pun sekarang menginginkannya. Maka seiring ku menutup mata, bibir kami pun bersatu. Dari yang asalnya hanya menempel, berubah jadi saling melumat. Tak lama mulai membuka jalan supaya lidah itu pun ikut bertemu. Menginvasi isi mulut masing-masing. Sementara di seluruh tubuh, darah makin berdesir seiring degup jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Setelah cukup lama dan benar-benar kehabisan pasokan udara, kami sama-sama lepaskan pagutan itu. Sebentar menghela nafas, sebelum Sasuke kembali menggulum bibirku. Melakukan ciuman sedalam tadi. Sekali lagi.

"Sudah ah, Sasu…" kataku setelah berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Hmp, sebentar…" bisiknya ditelingaku. Kepala berhelaian raven itu pun menyusup diantara jenjang leherku. Membuatku tersentak. "Aku suka wangimu, Sakura." Deru nafasnya menggelitik diatas kulitku. Aku bergidik geli. Sebentar Sasuke terkikik melihat reaksiku. Bukannya menjauh, dia malah sengaja melakukannya. Makin membenamkan diri, mencium leher jenjangku.

"Aaah~ Sasu…" aku tak sengaja mendesah karenanya. Sensasi yang dia berikan sungguh membuatku gila. Aku pikir kami harus berhenti sekarang, saat kesadaran dalam diri ini masih ada. Sebelum kami berdua benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang masih tak boleh dilakukan. Tapi sialnya lebih dari setengah dalam diriku juga menginginkannya. Terbukti dari tanganku yang mulai mencengkeram kuat bahu Sasuke.

Sret…

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit. Aku menatapnya heran. Kenapa? Apa barusan aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya?

"Rapihkan rambutmu Sakura." katanya seraya menjauh dariku. Sasuke lekas turun dari tempat tidur. Walau masih tak mengerti, aku juga ikut bangun dan langsung menyisir rambutku dengan jari.

Tepat ketika itu…

"Sakura!" teriak Sasori yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Jantungku benar-benar nyaris copot saking kagetnya. Barusan hampir saja. Kalau Sasuke tak cepat peringatkan, kami pasti sudah ketahuan.

"Kenapa kaget gitu?" tanya Sasori, memperhatikan kejanggalan suasana.

"Haah? Ya ampun, nii-san. Memang siapa yang bikin kaget. Lain kali kalau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu kek."

Sasori manyun. "Pintunya kan gak dikunci. Memang kalian sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Err, cuma ngobrol." kataku sambil melirik Sasuke yang sudah kembali bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gitu?" Sasori manggut-manggut. "Hmm, apa kau demam lagi? Wajahmu memerah."

"Hah?" Kusentuh kedua pipiku. Terasa panas. "Um, iya, mungkin saja, haha…"

"Terus apa itu di lehermu?" tanya Sasori lagi. Aku lekas menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalian tadi tidak sedang 'itu' kan?" Mata Sasori menyipit, berpandangan curiga.

"Te, tentu saja tidak. Memang nii-san pikir kami sedang apa? Ini karena gatal digigit nyamuk, makanya ku garuk sampai jadi merah."

"Hmm, nyamuk apa nyamuk?" Sasori mendelik pada Sasuke. "Nyamuk gede?" sindirnya.

"Nii-san…" rengekku minta hentikan interogasi ini.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku percaya. Tapi…" Sasori menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke, "Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Aku tak peduli meski kau ini seorang Uchiha, adiknya Itachi dan pacarnya Sakura. Berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada adikku, akan kubunuh kau!"

Haah?... aku cengo sesaat. Jadi itu yang Sasori bilang pada Sasuke.

…

…

"_Brother complex_." sindir Sasuke setelah Sasori pergi. "Kakakmu mengerikan."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Dia hanya ingin melindungiku."

"Hn. Memang aku mau berbuat apa padamu? Tak perlu secemas itu kan."

"Hei, apa benar pikiranmu sedangkal itu? Kalau tadi nii-san tak datang, kita pasti…" wajahku kembali merona mengingatnya.

Sasuke hanya mendehem sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang mungkin tak gatal. Jelas dia mengerti apa maksudku.

"Sasu…" panggilku. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku langsung padanya.

"Hn." Onyx itu hanya menatap.

"Kau mencintaiku?" kuulangi pertanyaan itu sambil berharap dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Aku…"

Drr… Drr… _Nee ki koe masuka_….

Ponsel yang kutaruh di meja samping tempat tidur itu bergetar sekaligus menghantarkan dering lagu Harumonia. Langsung menyela pembicaraan. Sejenak kualihkan perhatianku dari Sasuke, lekas mengambilnya.

"Moshi moshi…" sapaku begitu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sakura-chan." panggil seseorang diseberang sana.

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar suara khas itu. Kenapa harus mendengarnya sekarang, di saat seperti ini? Suara yang dulu selalu membuatku berdebar. Gaara. Sementara dihadapanku sekarang Sasuke menatap lekat. Menunggu dan memperhatikan.

"Hmm, iya." jawabku pada si penelepon.

"Kudengar kau sakit. Apa sudah baikan?"

"iya." jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah." Sesaat terdengar Gaara menghela nafas lega, "Um, Sakura, boleh aku datang menjenguk?" tanya cowok itu.

"Hah?"

"Aku jenguk ya?" Gaara kembali mengulangi.

"Um, tapi…" Aku menatap Sasuke, "Tidak usah, kak."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Sakitku juga tak parah. Lagipula…" Aku masih menatap dalam Onyx itu, "Aku sedang bersama Sasuke."

"Oh, gitu~ Ada Sasuke ya…" Suara Gaara terdengar syok. "Aku mengerti."

"Maaf." kataku. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "Iya. Semoga cepat sembuh saja ya, Sakura."

"Hn."

"Sampai nanti."

Tuut… tuut… Sambungan teleponnya terputus. Aku kembali menutup ponselku.

"Dari dia?" tanya Sasuke setelah semuanya selesai. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Hhh~…" Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Melipat kedua tangannya didada. Duduk menyender dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Sasu…" Kupanggil namanya, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Lekas saja aku beranjak dari tempatku sekarang dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sa~su~ke~" panggilku lagi dengan nada terdengar manja sembari kuulurkan tanganku membingkai wajah tampannya. Memaksa dia kembali melihatku. Sekarang kami berhadapan. "Kau cemburu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Tampang kesal dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu ya."

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Manisnya~…" kataku, semakin gereget melihat wajahnya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu apa? Kau ingin aku bilang apa?"

"Pikir aja sendiri." jawabnya ketus.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Apa?"

"Hei, berhentilah main tebak-tebakan gini. Kita sudah sama-sama tahu kan. Kenapa tak langsung mengatakannya?"

"Kalau sudah sama-sama tahu ya tak perlu dikatakan, baka!" makinya padaku.

"Iih, tapi kau juga kesal karena aku tak mengatakannya, kan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Aku panggil namanya, "Pokoknya ini salahmu. Kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hn. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Kau sudah melakukannya." Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku, "Karena aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." kataku seraya mendaratkan bibirku diatas bibirnya.

Disela ciuman, Sasuke tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya, berganti mengalungkannya di leher pemuda tampan itu. Sementara tangan Sasuke pun melingkar dipinggangku.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-senpai."

"Aishiteru mo~ Sakura-chan." bisiknya. "Arigatou."

Sasuke kembali mengecupku lembut.

…

…

"Heh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Sasori.

Kemunculannya yang tiba membuat kami berdua gelagapan. Lekas menjauh melepaskan pelukan. Gawat. Pasti barusan Sasori lihat.

"Ano, Nii-san, ini, kami cuma…"

"Sasuke, beraninya kau…" Sasori mulai melemaskan jari-jari tangannya yang terkepal. "Sudah kubilang jangan…"

"Tunggu, nii-san…" Aku berusaha hentikan. Tapi…

Bletak!... Sasuke kena jitak. "Aw…" ringisnya kesakitan.

Aah~ kakakku memang _over protective_.

Maaf Sasuke…

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC… next to Last Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Senior oh senior… Aku mencintaimu!

Sabaku Gaara.

Masih ingatkah janjimu padaku? Tujuanku masuk Konoha Academy adalah untuk mengejarmu. Jadikan aku kekasihmu. Tapi apa maksudnya ini, ternyata diam-diam kau sudah punya pacar. Lalu aku dianggap apa? Oh, hanya seorang adik kelas yang kau sayangi. Ya, baiklah, aku mengerti. Meski sakit hati dan terpuruk karena itu. Tapi kau tahu, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirimu yang tak membalas cintaku dan pada diriku yang pernah mencintaimu.

_"__Sayonara, senpai."_

…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa maumu sebenarnya, heuh? Menyebalkan. Senang mempermainkanku? Mencuri ciuman pertamaku, mengusikku, dan sekarang kau curi juga hatiku. Kau anggap apa aku? Mainanmu? Kekasihmu? Orang yang kau cintai? Ya, apapun itu, aku bahagia bersamamu. Kuserahkan seluruh perasaanku dengan tulus padamu. Bersamamu kini kuawali cinta yang tak ingin kuakhiri.

"_Aishiteru, senpai._"

…

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Senior~ I Love U**

**Chapter: **10/10

**Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**[FuRaHeart]**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

Awan kelabu tebal menyembunyikan sosok mentari. Menjadikan pagi ini terlihat suram. Seiring jutaan tetes air pun jatuh bercucuran. Gerimis kecil membawa pula udara yang berhembus dingin. Seandainya ini hari libur, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih meringkuk dalam selimut atau menikmati secangkir cokelat panas daripada berjalan di bawah lindungan payung, seraya menyusuri jalanan basah dan berkubang. Dimana cipratan lumpur akan sedikit mengotori sepatu, menimbulkan noda kecoklatan pada kaos kaki putih yang kau kenakan.

Tuk..

Kurasakan ada yang menyentuh bahu kiriku. Lekas aku menoleh namun tak kudapati siapapun. Dan ketika kuputar kembali kepalaku kearah sebaliknya, satu jari langsung menyerang pipiku, membuatku berteriak kaget. Sementara orang jail itu tertawa kecil, puas melihat reaksiku.

"Hihihi~ kena kau." kata seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terkikik geli berdiri dihadapanku kini.

"Huh, kak Gaara. Usil deh." dengusku setengah kesal padanya. Permainan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini dulu sering dia lakukan untuk sekedar menggodaku.

"Maaf~" kata Gaara dengan wajah sama sekali tak menunjukkan penyesalan. Kurasa dari awal dia memang sengaja berniat iseng padaku. "Maafin aku ya, Saku-chan."

"Hmm,…" Aku picingkan mata, menatap ragu Gaara yang balas mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Ugh~ siapa yang tega melihat wajah imut lelaki itu sekarang. Maka dengan senang hati akhirnya aku maafkan. "Iya deh, tapi jangan lakukan lagi ya kak?"

"Hahaha, ga janji ah." balas Gaara sambil nyengir.

Kami berdua kembali berjalan. Kuperhatikan Gaara yang tak berpayung. Membiarkan dirinya begitu saja terkena tetesan hujan. Gerimis memang nyaris reda, tapi kalau dibiarkan, butiran kecil air yang turun dari langit itu pun tetap akan membuatnya basah. Merasa tak tega biarkan dia kehujanan, perlahan kuangkat payung merahku sedikit lebih tinggi. Mengundang Gaara masuk dalam lindungan.

"Nih, kau yang pegang." tawarku padanya.

"Sankyu~" kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum, lekas mengambil alih pegangan payungku. Berganti dia yang memayungi.

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan bersama dibawah satu payung. Seraya menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang Konoha yang mulai terlihat, obrolan ringan pun menghangatkan suasana. Sedikit berbasa-basi, menanyakan kabar, hingga mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang konyol dan tak penting. Membuat kami tersenyum, tertawa dan memperlihatkan beragam ekpresi lain. Silih berganti di wajah kami masing-masing.

"Oh, jadi benar Matsuri yang menceritakan semuanya pada SFC?"

"Mereka bertanya soal foto itu. Kau tahu sifat Matsuri, dengan senang hati dia menceritakan semuanya." kata Gaara, "Sebal kan? Kau marah padanya? Kalau dia tak cerita tentang gadis di foto itu adalah kau, mungkin kejadian tempo hari tak akan terjadi."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Sebal sih iya, awalnya. Tapi tidak kok. Matsuri tak bersalah. Dia hanya menceritakan hal yang memang dia ketahui."

"Lagian, kami juga tak tahu kalau hubungan kalian berdua dirahasiakan. Aku sendiri baru tahu hari itu. Mengejutkan. Kupikir sejak kapan kau dan Sasuke mulai bersama. Kau tak pernah cerita. Menyebut namanya dihadapanku pun tidak. Tahu-tahu sudah ada orang bernama Sasuke itu, jadi pacarmu."

"Haha~ yah, memang mengejutkan. Aku juga sama lho, soal Matsuri." balasku tak mau kalah.

Gaara langsung membuang muka, seolah enggan membicarakan hal itu. Dan aku juga sama. Tak mau lagi membahasnya. Karena rasanya seperti mengorek kembali luka lama.

"Tapi kau pacaran dengan orang berbahaya." Gaara kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke tak jahat. Kalau kemarin dia tak cepat datang dan menemukanku, mungkin…" aku bergidik kala mengingat kejadian tempo hari. "Pasti akan sangat mengerikan. Mereka serius melakukannya. Tapi syukurlah dia menyelamatkanku. Aku senang Sasuke selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Melihat Karin, aku tak mengerti kenapa kecemburuan bisa membuat orang senekat itu. Padahal apa salahnya kalau Sasuke punya pacar, Sasuke kan cuma…"

"Tidak. Ini salahnya." kata Gaara, "Sasuke bersalah."

Diam sesaat. Kugulirkan pandanganku melihat kearah lelaki berambut merah itu, menanti dia kembali bicara.

"Jangan lupa Sakura, karena Sasuke-lah mereka menyerangmu. Dan kupikir ini masih belum selesai. Fansnya banyak dan selama kau tetap menjalin hubungan dengan dia, hal seperti kemarin bisa saja terjadi lagi."

Sesuatu dalam dadaku bergejolak. Terus terang aku tak suka mendengar ucapannya. Meskipun Sasori juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi omongan Gaara rasanya lebih terkesan menyudutkan. "Kau mau bilang kalau aku tak pantas jadi pacar Sasuke?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bukan begitu, yang tak pantas pacaran denganmu itu justru Sasuke. Kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari dia."

"Oh, ya?" kusunggingkan bibirku, "Siapa yang lebih baik dari Sasuke? Apa itu kau?"

Sejenak Gaara terdiam. Wajahnya berubah serius mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sakura, aku…"

Melihat ekspresinya sekarang, itu malah membuatku terkekeh pelan, "Hehe, bercanda kok." Selaku kemudian, "Anggap aku tak bilang. Barusan kesannya seperti aku sedang mencoba menggodamu ya?"

"Iya." Gaara mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis, "Dan aku tergoda lho, Sakura."

"Hah? Hahaha~…" tawaku kian terdengar jelas. Lucu juga si Gaara ini. "Aku bilang kan bercanda." kataku sambil menyenggol pelan bahunya, yang langsung dibalas cowok itu dengan menyenggol lagi bahuku.

Sejenak kami tertawa. Suasana tak mengenakan tadi seketika hilang. Kembali berganti canda. Dan saat-saat seperti ini rasanya sedikit mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Eh, kau masih ingat kedai dango yang ada di simpang jalan dekat sekolah kita dulu?" tanya Gaara. "Sudah lama ya tidak kesana."

"Iya. Aku juga kangen makan disana. Apa kabar nenek penjualnya ya? Apa beliau masih sehat-sehat saja? Aku ingat dia selalu memberiku bonus satu tusuk dango. Baik sekali."

"Kapan-kapan kesana yuk, Sakura." ajak Gaara.

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Iya, aku akan bilang pada Sasuke. Kau juga hubungi Matsuri. Kita pergi sama-sama. Sepertinya kali ini akan lebih menyenangkan." Aku teringat acara kencan sepulang sekolah kami berempat waktu itu. Betapa sengsaranya aku melihat GaaMatsu. Tapi sekarang pasti akan berbeda. Aku bersama Sasuke dan itu bukan lagi sandiwara.

"Hmm, harus sama mereka juga ya?" tanya Gaara.

Aku mengernyit, menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja kan, masa hanya kita berdua. Orang bisa salah paham."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Iya sih, kau benar." Dia mendengus. Ada kekecewaan dalam raut wajahnya. "Hanya saja, terkadang aku juga sedikit merindukan saat-saat bersama kita tanpa mereka."

Eeeh?...

Hatiku berdesir mendengarnya. Arah pembicaraan ini mulai terasa aneh. Heran dengan sikap Gaara yang berubah kembali memikirkanku. Apa ucapannya sungguh-sungguh? Apa dia benar enggan ada Sasuke atau Matsuri diantara kami, kenapa?

Ada satu kemungkinan yang kemudian terbesit dibenakku kini. Jangan-jangan Gaara…

Tidak. Aku menggeleng. Cepat mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Aku tidak mau berpikir Gaara sekarang mulai menyesal atau menyimpan perasaan lain padaku. Meski ada bagian dalam hatiku yang masih berharap padanya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi. Karena rasanya pasti akan sulit dan menyedihkan.

"Sakuraaa~" panggil seseorang, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lekas menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda berlari-lari kecil menghampiri.

"Ino!" aku balas berteriak memanggil namanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Nih." Gaara menyerahkan payungku kembali, "Lain kali kita bicara lagi ya Sakura. Jaa~…" pamit lelaki itu langsung berlari pergi menuju gedung sekolah diseberang sana. Sejenak kupandangi sosoknya sebelum berlalu jauh.

…

…

"Heh, kau, dasar pengkhianat!" bentak Ino begitu datang. "Kau itu sahabatku bukan sih? Tak beritahu aku, tiba-tiba sudah pacaran dengan kak Sasuke. Lalu pagi-pagi sudah selingkuh dengan kak Gaara. Apa kau sungguh Sakura yang kukenal? Siapa kau sebenarnya, heuh?"

"I, Ino~…" Aku jadi tak enak hati berhadapan dengannya. Sudah kukira dia akan marah dan menyerangku dengan rentetan pertanyaan tentang kejadian kemarin. "Maaf." Tak ada kata lain yang lebih baik dari ini yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang.

"Baik, akan kumaafkan asal kau cepat ceritakan semuanya padaku. Sedetail-detailnya." kata Ino lekas menarik tanganku, mengajak masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

…

…

Baru saja sampai dan tanganku lepas dari pegangan Ino, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang cepat mencengkeram tanganku lagi. Aku tersentak. Menjatuhkan payung yang kugenggam di tanganku itu. Terkejut ketika kembali aku dibawa pergi. Bukan oleh Ino, karena gadis itu pun sama kagetnya denganku. _Blue Sapphire_-nya membelalak tak percaya melihat sesosok lelaki berambut raven itu muncul. Tanpa basa-basi langsung menyeretku.

Sasuke…

Langkah kaki kami terhenti begitu sampai di sisi koridor lain yang terlihat sepi. "Hei, ada apa sih?" tanyaku heran. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, hanya onyx-nya yang menatap tajam. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin sesaat membuatku takut.

"Sasu…" bibirku baru terbuka, hendak kembali bertanya. Namun satu kata pun tak selesai aku ucapkan. Lekas terkunci rapat oleh bibirnya. Emerald-ku membulat, bersama dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Tak kupercaya dia akan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Entah kenapa rasa takut tadi kian menjalar dalam diri. Sasuke terlalu memaksa. Aku tak suka. Membuatku ingin lepas dari perlakuannya. Kucoba menghindar tapi dia malah makin ganas melumat bibirku. Sementara lidahnya mulai menyeruak masuk, menginvasi seluruh isi mulutku. Kedua tanganku dipegangnya erat. Aku jadi tak bisa berontak.

Usai melepaskan pagutan itu pun Sasuke lekas menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Kurasakan kedua tangannya yang terkepal mencengkeram erat bajuku. Seolah tak ingin biarkan aku lepas. Aku makin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya ini. Tapi daripada aku yang tadi merasa takut, kupikir justru ketakutan itu ada pada Sasuke sekarang.

"Ada apa sih?" / "Kau milikku, kan?"

Dua pertanyaan itu keluar bersamaan dari mulut kami masing-masing. Tapi hatiku langsung bergetar ketika mendengar bisikannya.

"Kau milikku, kan?" daripada disebut pertanyaan, itu lebih terkesan penegasan.

Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan dekapannya. Aku menengadah memandang wajahnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dalam diam, mata kami hanya saling bertatapan. Sudah kuduga onyx itu menyimpan kecemasan yang tak biasa. Sebenarnya ada apa, dalam hati aku masih bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya." lanjut pemuda itu.

Deg!...

Aku langsung teringat Gaara. Apa mungkin Sasuke tadi melihat kami jalan bersama?

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Jangan buat aku cemburu, Sakura." Sasuke menatapku lekat. "Kau milikku, kan?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Menarik bibirku dan membuat satu senyuman. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Membelainya lembut. "Iya, Sasu. Aku milikmu. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Gaara itu cuma masa lalu." jelasku padanya.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela, menggulum senyuman. Wajahnya tampak lebih manis. Meski tak mau terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya, kurasa dia pasti senang mendengar jawabanku. Melihatnya seperti ini, sekarang aku tahu betapa dia mencintaiku.

"Percayalah padaku." kataku seraya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya.

Gaara adalah masa lalu.

_"__Sayonara, senpai."_ Waktu itu sudah kuakhiri perasaanku dan membuang diriku yang pernah mencintainya. Kuharap hatiku tak akan goyah.

Jadi Sasuke, sungguh tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku percaya." balas Sasuke.

**…**

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**…**

Karin cs resmi dijatuhi hukuman skors 1 bulan oleh sekolah. Ditambah masa pengawasan dan masuk dalam daftar hitam. Sasuke tampaknya tak suka. Padahal dia berharap mereka sekalian saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi bagiku, asalkan mereka jera, kupikir tak masalah. Tak ada lagi SFC. Tak ada lagi ancaman. Dan bisa menjalani hari-hari damai dan bahagiaku bersama dirinya itu sudah cukup.

Tapi tentu saja fans Sasuke itu tak hanya Karin. Hubungan kami bukan lagi jadi rahasia. Meskipun memang sejak awal kami tak sepakat jadian, tapi sekarang semua orang sudah tahu aku kekasihnya. Beragam respon bermunculan. Dari yang turut senang dan mengucapkan selamat, hingga terkejut, kecewa dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah agar kami tak bahagia. Kebanyakan itu dilakukan _fansgirl_-nya dari berbagai angkatan. Seperti kata Sasori, aku benar-benar sudah jadi musuh dalam masyarakat.

Setelah kejadian tempo hari pun terkadang masih sering kudapati perlakuan kasar SFC. Delikan mata tajam mereka. Pandangan kesal. Menunjukkan kebencian. Cibiran. Yah, kalau sebatas itu mungkin masih bisa tahan. Setidaknya tak ada yang berani menjahiliku secara ekstrim.

Pernah suatu hari kudapati bangkuku dalam keadaan penuh coretan dan sampah. Ada juga yang sengaja mencuri buku-bukuku di loker, lantas dikembalikan dengan kondisi rusak atau basah. Baju olahraga juga sempat hilang dan begitu ditemukan sudah kotor penuh jejak sepatu. Belum lagi beragam sms iseng berisi kata-kata kutukan. "Mati", "Putus", "Tak tahu diri", "Kau tak pantas untuk Sasuke!" hal-hal semacam itu. Pernah juga teror telepon di tengah malam. Yang begitu kuangkat hanya terdengar keheningan atau deru nafas seseorang. Membuatku merinding ketakutan.

Sasuke tentu tak tinggal diam. Dia begitu melindungiku. Akan sangat marah bila pelakunya berhasil ditemukan. Tak membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku lagi. Lama kelamaan mereka pun tak berani secara langsung menghadapiku. Meski ini juga tak sepenuhnya berakhir. Beberapa orang diam-diam masih suka usil.

…

…

…

…

…

Sraakk… Pletak…

"Aw~…." Aku meringis. Langsung menengadah melihat kearah balkon lantai dua. Nampak dua orang gadis dengan cepat menghindar, kabur sebelum kukenali wajah mereka.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" cemas Ino sembari melihat keadaanku.

Aku menggeleng. Rasanya tak begitu sakit. Hanya saja barusan entah apa yang mengenai kepalaku. Ketika kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar, kudapati beberapa bungkus plastik, kaleng minuman, bola-bola kertas dan debu-debu kotoran berserakan di lantai. Mungkin ada salah satu benda keras dari sampah-sampah yang mereka lempar tadi mengenai kepalaku.

"Keterlaluan. Buang sampah sembarangan. Mereka pikir kau ini apa. Itu senior kan, anak kelas tiga." kesal Ino seraya membersihkan rambutku yang kotor. "Kau harus laporkan ini pada Sasuke. Biar mereka diberi pelajaran."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelannya. Aku yang jadi korban, tapi malah Ino yang marah. Sebenarnya aku sendiri pun kesal. Tapi rasanya percuma kalau hanya megeluh. Toh aku juga tak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padaku.

"Haaa~ Sakura, gawat!" panik Ino tiba-tiba. "Itu, itu di kepalamu ada…"

"Apa? Ada apa? Cepat singkirkan dariku." Aku ikut panik. Takut di kepalaku ada ulat bulu atau semacamnya.

Wajah Ino mengkerut, perlahan diangkatnya sedikit helaian rambutku. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini. Ketika aku pun menyentuh benda lunak, basah nan lengket diatas rambutku itu.

"Ah~ Sh*t! Permen karet!" teriakku tak percaya. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa harus bubble-gum, diatas rambut _soft pink_-ku lagi. "Aah~ sebel. Gimana nih?" rengekku bercampur kesal.

"Cepat bersihkan, Sakura." usul Ino, "Aku ambil sisirku dulu ke kelas ya."

"Iya, cepat ya. Kutunggu di kran air sana." kataku sebelum gadis itu ngacir.

…

…

Aku membungkuk, menundukkan kepala di bawah kran. Sambil meraba-raba bagian belakang kepalaku, kukumpulkan helaian rambut yang terkena permen karet tadi. Perlahan kuputar kran itu dan rasa dingin langsung menyerang begitu airnya jatuh membasahi.

"Iih, sebel…" dengusku, dengan susah payah mencoba sedikit demi sedikit membersihkan permen karet itu sendiri. Meskipun tak yakin ini akan berhasil atau justru malah membuatnya melebar dan mengenai bagian rambutku yang lain. Kuharap Ino cepat datang dan membantuku. Posisiku sekarang benar-benar sulit.

Tap…

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ah, Ino, coba lihat, bagian ini sudah bersih belum sih?" tanyaku masih menunduk membersihkan rambutku.

"Sakura?" Yang balas adalah suara bariton seorang cowok.

Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala. Menggulirkan pandangan menyusuri jenjang kaki panjang sosok yang berdiri didekatku itu hingga sampai ke wajahnya. Walau dari suara tadi sebenarnya sudah kukenali siapa dia. "Kak Gaara?"

Dahi lelaki bertato 'Ai' itu berkerut, mengernyit heran melihatku. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Ah, ha ha ha~…" aku tertawa hambar.

Rasanya malu sekali. Pasti sekarang aku terlihat aneh dimatanya. Membasahi rambutku seperti ini, memangnya sedang keramas.

"Ano~ senpai, rambutku kena permen karet." lanjutku sambil nyengir. Gaara hanya ber-'Oh'-ria mendengar penjelasanku. "Sambil menunggu Ino aku coba membersihkannya sendiri, hehe."

"Hmm, mau kubantu?" tawar Gaara.

"Eeh, gak usah kak." Aku menolak. Tapi Gaara lekas mendekat, ikut memegang rambutku. "Aduh kak, jangan. Ini kan jijik. Kotor." kataku coba hentikan dia.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Aku bantu. Pasti susah kalau sendirian." kata Gaara yang kurasakan tangannya dengan lembut mulai menarik helaian rambutku. Membersihkan permen karet itu sedikit demi sedikit. "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Rambutmu sudah cantik, warna bubble-gum alami, masih ingin diolesi permen karet, ckckck."

"Iih, memangnya aku sengaja. Mana mungkin, kan?" protesku padanya.

"Terus?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada yang usil." jawabku.

"Siapa?"

"Err, entahlah."

"Fans Sasuke?"

Aku diam saja, tak menjawab tebakan Gaara yang tepat itu.

Sesaat menyusul tawa kecil terdengar darinya. "Sudah kuduga. Pasti Sasuke."

"Fans-nya." Aku coba koreksi.

"Fufufu~ kau bela dia lagi." cibir Gaara.

"Tentu saja, dia kan pacarku." kutegaskan kalimat itu.

"Huh, pacarmu ya."

"Hn."

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi air yang mengalir. Dalam diam, kurasakan tangan kami tak sengaja bersentuhan setiap kali Gaara menyapu lembut helaian rambutku. Suasananya jadi aneh. Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman. Berada dekat bersamanya seperti ini tiba-tiba membuatku jadi berdebar.

"Ehm, sudah cukup kak, makasih." kataku seraya sedikit menghindar darinya. Menepis sekilas tangan itu.

"Eeh, tapi belum bersih lho." kata Gaara,

Aku angkat kepalaku menghadap wajahnya. "Ah, ini udah lumayan. Sisanya biar aku tunggu Ino saja." kataku seraya menyisir rambutku ke sisi kanan leher dengan jari. Tetesan air jatuh dari tiap helaian _soft-pink_ itu ketika aku meremasnya dan mencoba sedikit mengeringkannya.

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." pamitku seraya melenggangkan kaki.

"Tunggu." cegah Gaara, langsung menahan lenganku. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih Sakura?"

Langkahku terhenti. Kembali berbalik. "Hah, Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, benar-benar tak mengerti apa maunya lelaki ini.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku." kata Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut ada orang lain yang melihat kita dan jadi salah paham. Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganku!" pintaku padanya, setengah memaksa. Karena Gaara terlihat seperti ingin terus menahanku.

Gaara berdecih. "Tch, maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk pelan, sedikit menundukkan pandangan.

"Dia terlalu mengekangmu?"

"Tidak. Bukan gitu."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum dia. Dan melihatmu sekarang, tiba-tiba berubah, menghindariku, menjaga jarak, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menghindar. Aku hanya…"

"Yah, tak masalah sih." sela Gaara, "Itu masih lebih baik daripada melihat kalian bersama. Jujur saja, belakangan ini hatiku sering gelisah. Aku kesal. Resah. Tak sudi melihatmu dengan Sasuke. Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu." Kugulirkan pandanganku ke arah lain, menghindari Zambrud hijau pucat yang menatap lekat itu. "Kau bicara seolah kau cemburu."

"Sakura…" Aku tersentak. Tanpa kusadari tenyata Gaara sudah berada dekat denganku. Jarak kami sekarang hanya terpaut dua langkah. Dekat sekali. Kugeser kakiku, mundur kebelakang. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kananku dipegangnya.

"Kak Gaara, apa yang kau…" Aku berusaha menarik kembali tanganku, tapi dia malah menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Emerald-ku membulat tatkala mendengar kalimat itu terucap darinya. Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang, nyaris tak percaya. Suka? Gaara suka padaku?

"Hahahaha…" aku tertawa kecil, mencoba menghalau rasa gugup. "Jangan bercanda kak. Jangan ucapkan rasa suka yang tak lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adik itu dengan wajah serius begitu. Nanti orang bisa salah mengartikannya."

"Rasa suka yang ku maksud bukan itu, Sakura. Aku tak menganggapmu sebagai adik. Aku…" sejenak Gaara terdiam, makin lekat menatapku. "Oh, jadi itu sebabnya? Begitu? Yang pernah coba kau katakan padaku waktu itu adalah ini? Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Tidak." Dengan paksa kurebut kembali tanganku darinya. Berganti meletakkannya diatas dada. Kucengkeram rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba merasuk.

Situasi seperti ini tak pernah kuduga akan benar-benar datang. Ketika Gaara sadar. Ketika dia menyadari maksudku dulu. Sewaktu pernah kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sewaktu dia tak mengerti rasa suka seperti apa mauku. Sekarang dia bilang dia mengerti. Dia bilang dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku dulu. Rasa suka seorang pria terhadap seorang wanita. Bukan menganggapku sekedar adik kelas kesayangannya. Rasa suka yang dulu sangat kuharapkan.

"Kau menyukaiku. Jadi selama ini kau suka padaku kan Sakura? Kau mencintaiku." lanjut Gaara, berbicara seolah puas.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Hmm, iya sih. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah membuangnya. Aku menyukai Sasuke. Dihatiku sekarang hanya ada dia."

"Hahaha, mana mungkin." Gaara tak percaya.

"Hentikan kak, jangan dibahas lagi. Kau bicara seperti ini tak ingat dengan Matsuri? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?"

Raut wajah Gaara langsung berubah. Pertanyaanku tadi tepat sasaran.

"Aku suka padamu, kau suka padaku, itu sudah tak penting lagi sekarang." lanjutku.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal." Gaara mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Membuatku takut memikirkan apa yang hendak dilakukannya. "Lupakan Sasuke dan Matsuri. Pikirkan tentang kita saja. Jangan bilang kalau rasa itu sepenuhnya sudah hilang, Sakura."

"Tidak. Jangan!" panikku ketika perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dia pasti sudah gila. Hendak menciumku. Aku lekas berpaling, menolak maksudnya. Dan bibir lembut pemuda itu berhasil mendarat disudut bibirku. Nyaris saja.

Tapi…

Haaah?

Aku terbelalak. Seketika Emerald-ku menangkap sosok berambut raven itu berdiri tak jauh sambil menatap kami. Sama terkejutnya denganku.

Sejak kapan?

"Sasuke…" desisku tak percaya. Lekas aku mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh. Seiring melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewatiku. Mendekati Gaara dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke wajahnya.

Buk… Gaara sampai tersungkur.

"Kyaaa~…" teriakku melihat kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan padanya?" geram Sasuke, menarik leher kemeja seragam Gaara.

Gaara berdecih, menyeka pipi kirinya yang tadi kena pukul. "Hanya mencoba mengambil kembali milikku." balas pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Beraninya kau…"

Buk… Sasuke kembali memukul Gaara.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Buk…

"Sialan!"

Buk…

"Sudah cukup!" teriakku. "Hentikan, Sasuke!" lekas kutahan tangannya sebelum pukulan ke lima mengenai Gaara. "Cukup. Jangan pukul dia lagi."

Onyx itu mendelik, menatap tajam. Jelas dia pasti tak suka aku mencegahnya dan terkesan seperti sedang membela Gaara. "Tch,…" Sasuke menepis tanganku seraya menghempaskan Gaara. "Ya, terserah-lah!" desisnya kemudian melengos pergi.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu Sasu…" panggilku, langsung mengejarnya. "Jangan salah paham." Aku tahan bahunya, coba hentikan dia.

"Aku paham Sakura." kata Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedikit menoleh, menunjukkan ekpresi dingin. Kemarahan masih nampak diwajahnya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tadi Gaara hanya…"

"MAKANYA AKU BILANG AKU PAHAM!" bentak pemuda itu setengah berteriak.

Langsung membuatku membeku. Cairan bening perlahan berkumpul diatas irisku. Menatap sosoknya dengan perasaan takut. Baru kali ini kulihat Sasuke begitu marah.

"Karena orang itu dia makanya aku sangat paham." lanjut Sasuke, "Kau tak akan semudah itu melupakannya dan berpaling padaku."

Aku menggeleng. Membantah tuduhannya. "Tidak, Sasu. Sepenuhnya itu sudah hilang. Kau sendiri yang menghapusnya. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke menurunkan tanganku dari atas bahunya. Menatapku teduh. "Cukup, Sakura. Aku tak mau dengar lagi. Sepertinya sekarang dia juga sudah menyukaimu. Itu bagus, kan? Cintamu berbalas. Jadi lakukanlah sesukamu. Aku tak peduli." ucapnya seraya kembali berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

_Aku tak mau dengar lagi…. Lakukan sesukamu…. Aku tak peduli…._

Dalam kepalaku kalimat itu terus menerus berulang. Tak peduli? Dia bilang tak peduli padaku? Sasuke~…

Seketika itu air mataku tumpah. Menatap nanar punggung tegap pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat itu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hik… hik… hik…"

Gaara mendekat. Tangannya hendak menyentuh bahuku, namun cepat aku menepisnya. "Pergi kau!" bentakku padanya.

Lelaki itu balas menatapku penuh rasa bersalah, "Maaf." ucapnya kemudian.

Tubuhku bergetar dan kudekap kuat-kuat. Air mataku terus mengalir meski kugigiti bibir bawahku agar jangan sampai terisak. Sementara dalam hatiku seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk. Sakit. Aku merasa sakit.

Sasuke~

…

…

…

…

…

…

Di jalan setapak menuju gedung barat, ada sebuah pohon Sakura besar dimana dibawahnya terdapat sebuah bangku kayu tempatku biasa duduk menunggu. Sambil menikmati pemandangan taman sekolah dan sejuknya udara yang berhembus, terkadang aku bersenandung kecil menanti jam pelajaran dikelasnya selesai. Tak lama, perhatianku akan teralih, ketika kugulirkan pandanganku melihat sosok itu mendekat.

Jenjang kaki panjangnya melenggang santai. Berjalan sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana, sementara sebelahnya lagi menenteng tas diatas bahu. Blazer seragam Konoha sengaja dia pakai sekenanya. Begitupun dengan dasi yang dipasang tak rapih dan satu kancing kemeja yang terbuka. Angin sepoi memainkan anak-anak rambut raven miliknya. Yang berponi acak dengan sedikit lebih panjang dibagian sisi kiri dan kanan. Sempurna membingkai wajah stoic rupawannya. Meski jarang dia perlihatkan pada yang lain, tapi kepadaku, bibir itu menarik satu garis senyuman.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan satu tangan putihnya.

"Ayo." Dengan perasaan gembira, aku pun ikut tersenyum seraya meraih tangan itu.

Lalu sambil bergandengan tangan, kami berjalan pulang bersama. Begitulah. Selalu seperti itu.

Tapi tidak kali ini...

Senyumnya, ajakannya, uluran tangannya, tak ada. Bahkan sedikitpun dia tak melirik padaku. Sosoknya berlalu pergi begitu saja. Sesaat waktu seakan berhenti ketika kusadari Sasuke mengacuhkanku. Sakit dalam dada kembali terasa. Semarah itukah dirinya sampai bersikap seperti ini?

"Sasuke…" panggilku.

Pemuda itu tetap berjalan seolah tak mendengar.

"Sasu…" / "Heh, kau! Uchiha!"

Panggilanku barusan tertelan suara lain. Yang lebih keras dan tegas. Suara yang berhasil membuat si-empunya nama itu berhenti sejenak. Menengok ke arah pemuda bertato 'Ai' di kening yang memanggilnya dengan nada tak mengenakan. Aku pun sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari kami.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara.

"Tch, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, baka!" kesal Sasuke.

Kelas baru saja selesai. Banyak siswa yang mau pulang sekolah berhenti sejenak memperhatikan kami. Suasana memanas tadi siang kembali terasa. Semoga saja kali ini Sasuke dan Gaara tak sampai berkelahi.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Memangnya disini ada tontonan menarik, heuh?" bentak Sasuke pada kerumunan siswa-siswa itu. "Sana pergi!"

Melihatnya semarah itu, semua orang langsung pada bubar. Meski beberapa tampak masih penasaran, mencuri-curi pandang.

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya. Melirikku dan Gaara bergantian. "Tch, kalian berdua. Mau bilang apa juga aku tak peduli."

"Benar kau tak perduli? Kau mau membiarkan Sakura begitu saja?" tanya Gaara.

Aku sebenarnya tak begitu suka berada di tengah situasi seperti ini. Tapi aku pun penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke. Apa yang akan dikatakannya, apa dia sungguh tak peduli lagi padaku?

"Hn." Tak berucap apapun, lelaki itu kembali berbalik dan langsung melengos begitu saja.

Apa?

Memandang Sasuke yang berlalu pergi, tanganku terkepal. Merasa geram. Sial. Rasanya aku kesal sekali. Aku tidak suka diperlakukannya seperti ini. Ketakutanku makin menjadi. Kupikir kalau aku tetap berdiam diri, selamanya mungkin aku akan kehilangan dirinya.

"Sakura, kau lihat sendiri kan, orang itu tak bisa lagi diharapkan. Dia meninggalkanmu." kata Gaara. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau…"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Maka tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Gaara, aku pun berlari. Ku ambil langkah dan terus mengejarnya. Sosok Sasuke didepanku itu. Kuulurkan tanganku hendak meraihnya.

"Sasuke…" Kupeluk dia dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." kataku dibalik punggung tegapnya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Hening sejenak. Dia masih terdiam. Meski aku berkata seperti itu dan memeluknya erat sekarang. Membuatku sedih hingga air mataku kembali tumpah.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang tak berguna. Aku yang tak peka. Tak memikirkan perasaanmu." ucapku, terisak dipunggungnya. "Kau boleh marah. Kau boleh memukulku. Kau boleh mencaciku. Tak apa. Asal kau tak acuhkan aku. Tak meninggalkanku. Aku mohon Sasuke, tetaplah disisiku."

Kucengkeram erat bajunya, sungguh tak ingin lepas. Tersentak ketika kurasakan tangan Sasuke pun mulai memegang kedua tanganku yang melingkar diperutnya. "Sakura…" Suara rendahnya menyebut namaku. "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa…" lanjut pemuda itu. Membuat perasaanku makin tak karuan.

Aku berdebar dan semakin sakit ketika perlahan dia mencoba mengendurkan dekapanku. Sampai akhirnya tanganku pun lunglai dijatuhkannya.

Begitukah?

Hatiku melengos. Seolah jiwaku hilang. Terhempas jauh. Merasa kehilangan tenaga. Aku pun nyaris terjatuh. Tapi detik berikutnya….

Grep….

Sesaat tak percaya ketika kepala berhelaian raven itu menelusup pada celah antara leher dan rambutku. Kedua tangan kokohnya kini berbalik melingkar ditubuhku. Memasukanku dalam pelukan. Mendekapku erat. Sampai buatku merasa sesak.

"Ternyata aku memang tak bisa mengabaikanmu Sakura." bisiknya.

"Sasuke…" Perlahan kukendurkan pelukannya. Berganti menatap intens onyx itu. Sementara jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipiku. Menyeka air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir.

"Kau menangis karena aku?" gumam Sasuke, tampak bersalah. "Maaf."

"Tidak. Kubilang ini salahku. Aku yang bodoh. Padahal kau pasti lebih sedih dariku."

"Kau benar. Hatiku kesal. Aku cemburu. Lelaki mana yang tahan melihat gadisnya disentuh pria lain. Aku pasti sudah gila kalau tadi tak menghajarnya. Apalagi orang itu adalah dia. Orang yang pernah berarti bagimu. Tapi kau malah terang-terangan membela dirinya dihadapanku. Aku benar-benar marah."

"Bukan. Maksudku tadi bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak mau kalian sampai berkelahi cuma karena aku. Tapi jadinya kau malah salah paham."

Sasuke menghela, menundukkan pandangan. Menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Berbicara saling berbisik.

"Aku takut Sakura. Aku selalu merasa takut kau lebih memilih dia. Kupikir kau tak akan mengejarku tadi. Jadi sebenarnya yang tak ingin kehilangan adalah aku."

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Sasu, makanya kukejar. Sudah kubilang tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Percayalah padaku. Padahal kau sendiri yang membantuku menghapusnya. Memberiku kebahagiaan lain yang tak pernah kusesali. Gaara adalah masa lalu. Dan aku memilihmu."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepala.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi dia suka padamu, kan?"

"Tapi aku suka padamu."

"Bohong."

"Aku suka Sasuke." jawabku penuh semangat. "Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka…."

"Cukup." potong Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya sedikit mengangkat daguku lalu memberikan satu kecupan lembut diatas bibir, "Aku percaya. Dan aku juga menyukaimu."

Senyumku seketika itu langsung mengembang. Sungguh merasa bahagia. Perlahan kurasakan pipiku terasa panas. Pasti merona.

"Hmp, Kau ini. Orang-orang pada lihat tahu." gumamku malu, menggulirkan pandangan ke kiri dan kanan. Beberapa siswa tampak berbisik-bisik melihat kami.

"Aaah~…" Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas lega. "Biar saja. Jangan pedulikan. Sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. Tak menunggu dia mengulurkan tangan, aku duluan yang langsung merangkul lengan itu.

'Senangnya…' pikirku.

Dan juga mungkin pikirnya.

'Bisa berjalan seperti ini lagi bersamamu.'

**…**

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**…**

Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru.

Aku mengengadah, menatap matahari yang bersinar terik menyilaukan mata. Sungguh hari yang cerah. Dengan semburat awan putih tipis seperti kapas menghiasi langit biru yang terbentang luas. Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi angin yang berhembus sejuk. Mengingatkanku pada kenangan di hari itu.

"Heh, kau! matamu jangan jelalatan ya!"

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakan itu. Langsung menggulirkan pandangan jauh ke seberang lapangan sana. Suara Sasuke sampai terdengar kemari.

"Hihihihi…." Disebelahku Ino terkikik geli. "Tak kusangka tahun ini anak kelas tiga juga ikut diturunkan mengurus mereka. Jadi teringat pas kita orientasi dulu ya Sakura. Lihat, kak Sasuke tetap kejam seperti biasa."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Dan sekarang sepertinya dia malah makin populer. Gimana tuh, pasti langsung dikeceng anak baru."

"Haha, biar aja, pacarnya kan tetap aku seorang." kataku dengan perasaan bangga.

"Huh, padahal dulu siapa ya, yang sesumbar begitu membenci cowok itu? Tapi sekarang malah berbalik sangat mencintainya." cibir Ino, "Dasar, sudah kuduga kelak pasti kau akan terpikat juga padanya."

Aku terkekeh. Menjulurkan sedikit lidahku. "Itu karena ada banyak hal yang sudah dia lakukan untukku, membuatku terpesona."

"Aih~ _so sweet_." goda Ino. "Baguslah kalau kau bahagia bersamanya."

"Ya, sangat bahagia." kataku sambil tersenyum, seraya melayangkan pandangan kearah Sasuke.

…

"Eh,eh, lihat tuh. Anak itu mirip denganmu dulu." Ino menunjuk seorang gadis berambut _navy blue_ panjang sepunggung yang tertunduk lesu dimarahi Sasuke. "Sial sekali dia, kena marah terus. Anaknya ceroboh dan kikuk sih. Pantas saja jadi incaran. Ckckck~ Atau jangan-jangan memang benar sedang diincar lagi, sama…" Ino melirik padaku. Menggulum senyum mencurigakan.

"Apa?" tanyaku, "Kau mau bilang Sasuke sedang mengincarnya?"

Gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu aja kan. Secara tuh cewek lebih manis darimu."

"Huh, sialan kau." dengusku kesal sembari mencubit pipi tembem Ino.

"Aaw, sakit tahu." Ino menepis tanganku.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Sasuke tak mungkin berpaling dariku." kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Iya, iya, aku kan tadi cuma bercanda."

…

…

…

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya kulirik kembali jam tanganku. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dari waktu biasa kami bertemu. Tak biasanya Sasuke terlambat seperti ini. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pikirku. Kesal menunggu, aku putuskan untuk beranjak mencarinya. Berjalan berkeliling sekitar sekolah.

Melewati koridor kelas dua, senyumku langsung mengembang kala melihat lambang kipas merah putih diatas jaket biru khasnya. Berdiri memunggungiku, memperlihatkan tatanan rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang. Aku melangkah perlahan seraya mendekatinya. Bermaksud ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi aku sendiri malah yang terkejut, ketika kusadari ternyata Sasuke tak sendiri.

Dia tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Gadis manis berambut _navy blue_dengan mata lavender-nya yang cantik. Anak kelas satu kikuk dan ceroboh yang selalu kena damprat Sasuke pas masa orientasi kemarin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuga Hinata. Dia sepupu Hyuga Neji, mantan ketua OSIS dulu yang sekarang sudah lulus dari Konoha.

"Se, selama ini aku, aku merasa kagum. Aku masuk Konoha juga karena ingin mengejar cintaku. Makanya, aku mohon senpai, aku… terimalah ini." ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sasuke.

Eeehh~… Aku syok bukan main. O-M-G. Sasuke lagi ditembak sama dia.

"Hn. Baiklah." jawab Sasuke.

WHAT THE?

Emerald-ku membulat tatkala mendengar pula jawaban lelaki itu. Apa-apaan ini? Hatiku terasa panas. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang gitu. Menerima Hinata jadi pacarnya. Lalu aku dianggap apa.

"Heh, tidak bisa!" bentakku dengan geramnya berjalan menghampiri mereka. SasuHina tampak terkejut melihatku datang tiba-tiba. "Sasuke itu milikku. Jangan coba-coba kau dekati dia ya!" kataku pada Hinata.

Siiiiiing….

Suasana hening sejenak. Bibir Hinata bergetar memperlihatkan kegugupannya. Lavender itu pun menatapku takut.

"Ano~ senpai, sebenarnya aku…"

"Hahaha…." Disebelahku Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Dengan tatapan sebal, aku mendelik padanya. "Malah ketawa lagi, apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau manis Sakura." kata Sasuke, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pas bilang aku milikmu dengan tampang serius gitu. Haha…"

"Hiih, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Kau serius mau pacaran dengannya, heuh?" tuduhku.

Tawa di wajah Sasuke seketika hilang. Tersenyum pun tidak. Kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya. Sejenak lelaki itu menatapku lekat. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut. Jangan-jangan dia serius dengan Hinata dan mau minta putus dariku. Ugh~ Memikirkannya saja sudah buat hatiku sedih.

"Yang tadi tidak jadi." kata Sasuke kembali melihat Hinata. "Kupikir aku juga malas. Kau lakukan saja sendiri."

"Eh, apa maksudnya?" Aku mengernyit. Makin tak mengerti. Apalagi melihat wajah Hinata tampak kecewa.

"Tap, tapi aku tak berani…"

"Kalau si Dobe sih pasti senangnya bukan main. Aku yakin dia bakal terima kamu."

"Eeeh? Dobe itu Naruto kan?" cengangku, "Jadi yang disukai Hinata…"

Gadis itu langsung _blushing_, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Ma, maaf, sudah membuatmu salah paham. Karena mereka sahabat dekat, tadinya aku mau minta kak Sasuke menyampaikan surat cintaku pada kak Naruto."

"Oh, gitu…" kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal. "Jadi malu, hehe…"

"Huh, dasar kau ini…" cibir Sasuke, mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

…

...

Dari jauh kulihat Naruto cuma nyengir. Tampak malu-malu ketika menerima kertas merah jambu yang diserahkan Hinata dengan gugup. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelahnya, tapi Sasuke keburu menyeretku pergi.

"Gak ada kerjaan ngintip orang mau jadian." kata Sasuke.

"Eh, jadi kak Naruto sudah pasti menerima Hinata?" tanyaku dengan bersemangat.

"Hn."

Ya, apapun itu, aku ikut merasa senang melihat Hinata berhasil menyampaikan perasaan tulusnya pada Naruto.

Sampai di tangga turun menuju lantai satu, langkahku terhenti ditengahnya. Sasuke tampak heran melihatku, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu. "Tempat ini penuh kenangan."

Menanggapi perkataanku, Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Enggan ikut bermelankolis.

"Aku pernah jatuh dari tangga dan kau menolongku. Lalu kita…" Aku gigiti bibir bawahku, malu-malu melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, kalau yang itu aku juga ingat." kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa mungkin perasaan kita sudah mulai ada sejak saat itu." lanjutku, yang langsung ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan setuju.

"Disini, aku juga mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Gaara."

"Tch,…" Sasuke tampak kesal, "Kalau yang itu aku tak mau ingat."

"Tapi kau menarikku pergi sebelum aku benar-benar hancur."

"Ya, ya, hebat kan aku." kata Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"Nee Sasuke, kalau seandainya tadi senior yang disukai Hinata adalah kau, apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu seperti seseorang yang kukenal, yang sampai rela mati-matian masuk Konoha cuma buat kejar senior yang lama dia keceng, eh, pas nyatain ke si cowok itu ternyata dia udah punya pacar."

"Huh, kau menyindirku." balasku sebal, "Iya, misalnya kau ada di posisi itu, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hn."

"Cepat jawab!" desakku, "Apa kau pun akan goyah seperti Gaara?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat lantas membelai lembut pipiku. Sementara Onyx-nya menatap lekat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan tak selemah dia." kata Sasuke seraya mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Hihihi~…" aku tertawa kecil, "Ini ciuman kita yang keberapa ya setelah yang pertama kita lakukan disini?"

"Hn. Yang pasti bukan yang terakhir." Sasuke kembali mendaratkan bibirnya. Sengaja menyibakkan rambutku, menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke belakang tenguk leher. Membuatku bergidik geli menerima sensasinya. Dengan mudah kecupan ringan itu jadi _french kiss_. Saling melumat. Memainkan lidah. Bertukar saliva. Dan…

"Ehem,…" sela seseorang yang langsung merusak suasana romantis diantara kami.

"Kak Gaara." kaget juga aku, mendapati pemuda itu muncul dan berdiri di ujung anak tangga paling bawah.

Sekilas dia tersenyum, "Maaf mengganggu. Tapi lain kali jangan ciuman di tengah jalan dong. Cari tempat lain."

"Hehe…" aku nyengir menanggapinya. Sementara Sasuke berdecih kesal. Kehadiran Gaara memang selalu merusak suasana hatinya. Meskipun ini sudah lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka berseteru memperebutkanku.

Ah~ kesannya aku belagu sekali sampai jadi bahan rebutan dua cowok tampan ini. Tapi itulah faktanya, pemirsa (?)

"Mau kemana kak?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ke kelas. Ada barang yang ketinggalan." jawab Gaara.

"Oh, gitu…" Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura ngerti.

Sementara Sasuke sudah mendelik sebal padaku. Dia memang paling tak suka kalau melihatku mulai bersikap sok akrab dengan Gaara. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyudahi saja pembicaraan kami.

"Kalau gitu cepat kak, sebelum ada yang ambil." kataku seraya mempersilahkannya lewat.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Iya, harusnya kusadari itu lebih cepat. Lekas kuambil sebelum diambil. Karena setelah hilang, aku pasti akan menyesal."

Aku tersenyum kaku, mendengar perkataannya yang seperti sedang membicarakan hubungan kami bertiga.

Jenjang kaki panjang lelaki itu pun mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Sasuke lekas menarikku semakin dekat dengannya ketika Gaara berjalan melewati kami. Sekilas _pale green_ Zambrud milik pemuda itu mendelik.

"Oh iya, kulihat hubungan kalian berdua baik-baik saja." Gaara berhenti sejenak dan kembali menoleh.

"Tch, tentu saja. Memang apa yang kau harapkan, heuh?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan Sakura." jawab Gaara. Membuatku terperangah. Tak kukira dia akan berkata seperti itu. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik kan?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Tak perlu cemas." kata Sasuke. "Kau lihat dia tak kekurangan satu apapun kan?"

"Hmm, baguslah kalau gitu." Gaara menggulirkan pandangannya kembali menatapku. "Sakura, kalau kau tak bahagia bersamanya, cari aku ya." lanjut pemuda itu, setengah bercanda. Tapi langsung bikin Sasuke naik darah. Dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan harap!" kata Sasuke seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya memelukku dari belakang. "Kau itu cuma masa lalu. Sedangkan aku sudah berikan masa depan pada Sakura."

Perlahan tangan itu mengusap-usap perutku. Aku jadi geli dibuatnya.

"Eeh, Sasu~…" Apa sih yang sedang dipikirkannya, sengaja melakukan ini didepan Gaara. Bikin cowok berambut merah itu pun terbelalak.

"Wah, hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu?" Gaara sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Kalau gitu selamat."

Hah? Selamat buat apa?

Cengo sesaat. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai dan terlihat puas.

"Sampai nanti, Sakura." pamit Gaara, disertai senyum tipisnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan kami.

…

…

"Iih~ Untuk apa kau lakukan itu didepannya?" kesalku tak percaya, ketika akhirnya kusadari maksud Sasuke mengusap perutku tadi. "Orang bisa salah paham mengira aku sedang hamil, baka!"

Sejenak Sasuke tertawa, "Haha~ bagus kan. Biar dia gak macam-macam. Tahu kau sudah sepenuhnya jadi milikku."

"Sialan kau. Jangan bercanda soal 'itu' dong. Kau mau nanti tersebar gosip yang tidak-tidak mengenai aku. Kita bahkan belum pernah melakukannya."

"Tapi beberapa kali hampir kan~" goda Sasuke. Langsung bikin aku _blushing_. Sementara jemarinya perlahan menelusuri pipi, bibir, leher, dan langsung ku hentikan sebelum turun melewati satu kancing kemejaku yang terbuka.

"Kau gila. Jangan lakukan disini!" Marahku padanya. Tapi cowok itu cuma nyengir sambil masang tampang tak bersalah. "Kenapa pikiran cowok selalu mesum gitu sih? Kalau sikapmu seperti ini aku merasa kau hanya senang mempermainkanku." lanjutku sambil cemberut. "Padahal tadi seenaknya kau bicara tentang masa depan sampai sejauh itu dengan begitu meyakinkannya dihadapan Gaara."

Sasuke menggangguk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. "Aku tak main-main. Aku sungguh ingin berikan masa depan itu untukmu. Lima tahun, tidak, mungkin bisa lebih cepat dari itu." Sasuke menatapku lekat. "Sakura, aku serius ingin menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha."

Emerald-ku membulat seiring degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Aku terperangah mendengar perkataannya. Sementara kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti merona seperti Sasuke yang tampak dengan semburat garis merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda lagi. Kau berkata seolah kau sedang melamarku sekarang."

"Hn." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa? Tak suka? Kupikir Uchiha Sakura cukup bagus."

"Aku tak percaya. Ini masih terlalu cepat. Apa kau yakin, serius mau bersamaku selamanya?"

"Tentu saja." Onyx itu lekas mengunci Emerald. Sementara kedua tangan Sasuke beralih merengkuh wajahku. Mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Karena aku mencintaimu." bisik Sasuke kemudian.

Dia mengucapkan kata yang paling kusuka. Yang membuatku tersenyum dan merasa bahagia. Lalu kuucapkan pula kalimat yang paling dia suka.

"Senpai, Aishiteru mo~..."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya dengan mulus diatas bibirku.

**=0=0=0=~FIN~=0=0=0=0=**

**AfterWord from Author:**

**Whoaaa~ kebut updet mpe tamat. Mungkin beberapa Readers ada yang udah pernah baca FF ini di Blog saya ( ) yang pake PenName "FuRaha". Ceritanya emang saya sengaja publish di FFn coz banyak yang**** minta. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca n Review , maaf lom bisa balas satu-satu….. **m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di FF FuRaHeart saya yang lain :D


End file.
